Kingdom Hearts: Key to Evil
by YinShadow
Summary: Sora's past was forgotten to him at the age of 5 and  is having dreams that connects to them, little doe he know that his past tells that he is the next Keyblade Overlord, wielder of the Key to Evil. Evil Sora, Mickey bashing, Haren coming soon.
1. Destiny Island

Kingdom Hearts: Key to Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Overlord**

**Prologue: Day 1: Morning**

Sora, a young boy of 14 is dreaming; dreaming strange but familiar dreams and his mind is filled of thoughts. Thoughts that if his life is true or not, if it isn't then who is he really and where did he come from?

Well his question will be answered by his destiny and path he will choose to follow.

Sora's dream

Sora is floating underwater, his eyes are closed and his face is in peace; but despite that he is troubled as he is in deep thought. Deep thought about his past, his memories and mostly his destiny; he then opened his eyes and he is no longer in the water but on a small island, standing on a beach and watching the sunset. The sun set is beautiful but nothing more beautiful than a girl with neck length auburn hair and beautiful blue eyes standing on the water and watching it.

Sora is amazed by her beauty, her kindness and her innocence; then the scenery changes from a beautiful sunset into a dark storm, but Sora is not fazed by the sudden change of the scenery as he felt comfortable in it.

He turns his head to see a vast plain with a tall dark tower that radiates in evil. He heads for the tower, because he sees the auburn haired girl reaching out her hand to him; Sora runs and runs but he could not reach the tower, thunder booms and lightning flashes as he kept running to the tower with his hand reaching out for her but he couldn't reach her.

The ground starts to turn dark and it starts to sink Sora down into the darkness like it was quicksand. He struggles and his eyes are closed tight until he opens them to see darkness, but he is standing on a glowing stained glass window-like platform with images of dancing imp-like creatures in colours of brown, red, green and blue.

_Evil is infinite…_

Sora hears a voice echoing in his ear, he turns his head left and right to see who said that but he found no one.

_Evil is infinite more than darkness or the void…_

Sora is curious at that the voice means, Evil, Darkness, Void; what does this all mean and why he is curious about them. Then he turns to see 3 altars rising from the platform, each containing a weapon. One is a sword, the other a staff and the last is a shield.

_Choose your path…_

Sora decided to pick up the sword and listen to the voice.

_The path of warrior, you will use force and violence to win your battles and fulfil our ambitions. Is this the power you seek?_

Sora puts the sword down and picks up the staff

_The Path of Mystic, you will use magic to control the elements and minds of your enemies. Is this the power you seek?_

Sora puts the staff down and picks up the shield

_The Path of the Guardian, kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all; is this the power you seek?_

Sora put the shield down and heads for the sword; as he obtained the sword it turned into a dark looking gauntlet with a glowing yellow gem on the back of it. Sora raised his hand to take a good look at it and then that voice appears again.

_Your path is set, what could you would you give up?_

Sora turns to the staff and the Shield, he needs to give up either of them but he couldn't decide. He needs the staff so he can learn magic and he is not interested in the shield, so he chose the shield to give it up.

_You have chosen the path of the warrior and given up the path of the guardian, this the form you see?_

"Yes" said Sora

Then suddenly the altar starts to sink into the platform and the sky brightens slightly to reveal the interior of a gothic castle lightened by torches. He looked around and sees a huge glowing orb near the balcony; he took a look at is and saw the image of that ruby haired girl, he touches the orb and it flashed brightly and blinded him for a moment.

Then the orb starts to dim and shadows rose up from the ground, they have antennae and glowing yellow eye. More of them appear on the walls and ceiling; Sora is getting worried until a sword appears in his hand and he then goes in an offensive pose.

_You are a being of evil, don't let the darkness control you; you must control the darkness, discipline it and show it you're the master._

Sora nodded at the voice as he then charges at the shadows and slashed through them with his sword. The shadows faded into darkness once they're slain, but more come and they pounce on Sora.

_Don't let them consume your heart, let the evil embrace you and let it flow through._

Sora is struggling to break free from the shadows' grip until his gauntlet starts to glow and the shadows vanish as they were attacked by strange brown creatures. Sora got on his feet and looked at the brown creatures that are bowing at him, this confused Sora until the voice explains.

_You are not alone in this battle, you can use them to fight for you; why soil your hands if you can let others do them for you. That is the way of evil…_

More shadows appear from the walls, floor and pillars of the interior they jump onto the floor. There are about 50 of those shadows as they scurry towards him.

_Let's see if you are capable of using it, show me how evil you can be?_

Sora raised his arm by instinct as more of those brown creatures rose up from the ground; he saw them as they charge at the shadows and slayed them.

The shadows were defeated and glowing heart shaped jewels appear hovering above the dead shadows.

_Darkness consumes hearts, you steal them from the fallen dead; gather them to grow strong. All hearts grant you power; hearts of the people, hearts of monster, hearts of the world._

Sora walk towards the hovering hearts and grabbed one, the heart flashed and faded but he can feel a new surge of power flowing through him. He must have absorbed the heart and it gave him some power.

_Use others to give those hearts to you; they are here to serve you, to make you stronger._

Sora commanded the creatures the collect the hearts and bring them to him, they obeyed Sora and retrieved them and gave them to Sora. He feels stronger than before, and he likes it.

_Let the power flow through you, let it make you grow strong; now to test your new strength._

The interior starts to darken and change into a stained glass platform, Sora's shadow starts to grow and rise up from the ground. The shadow splits into 2 and changed forms. The first is wearing a black and red body suit with a silver helmet covered in black glass. He is wielding a black key-like sword with red outlines.

_Face the darkness…_

The second figure dons a black hooded trench coat, his face is concealed by the hood and his hands are covered in black gloves, in his hand are 2 key-like swords, one black with a gothic design with a handle designed like bat wings and the other is white with a handle designed like angel wings.

…_and the void in your hearts, conquer them to control them._

The 2 mysterious figures posed in their battle stance, Sora pulled out his sword and poses in his battle stance.

_Do not let them consume you; you must consume them to gain their power; evil conquers all…_

CLASH

The battle just begun when Sora clashed blades with the cloaked figure and dodged a swipe from the masked figure; he swung his sword at the masked figure. Sora is overwhelmed by the 2 mysterious warriors; he panics that he cannot win this match. Then he realised that he can summon those creatures and thought of an excellent idea to win.

He pushed the 2 figures back and raised his gauntlet in the air and summoned a small army of brown creatures.

"Attack" commanded Sora to the creatures and they obeyed him.

Then creatures attacked the 2 figures and kept them busy, Sora saw this to his advantage and stuck them down effectively.

"GAH!" screamed the masked figure and the hooded figure as Sora struck them on the chest and caused a gash there. The defeated figures revealed their faces, the masked figure's helmet shattered when it landed on the platform to reveal an exact replica of Sora but with black spiky hair and golden eyes with slit pupils. The hooded figure's hood came off to reveal a boy that looked like Sora but his hairstyle is different and his hair colour is lighter than Soras, they then start to burst in flames and so did the entire area.

_Do not fret, embrace the flames…_

Sora is caught in the flames and starts panicking and moving around to douse them off but it is futile.

…_the flames will burn away the goodness until there is nothing…_

Sora loses balance and falls off the platform and fell into the darkness.

_...but Evil_

Sora's room: morning

Sora woke up from his dream and found himself in his bedroom; he then looked at his left arm and sees the Gauntlet he had since he could remember. He sighed and got out of bed, today is a new day for Sora; he got dressed in his fresh clothes and looked at the mirror; he is a handsome teenage boy with dark blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and spiky brown hair. His smiled at himself but his eyes reveals sadness because he is had some strange dreams, not like the one he had before but the ones that might have been memories of his past.

_One day, I'll know about my past _thought Sora before he turned away from the door and left the bedroom to start his brand new day.

Village

Sora exited his home and walked to the village he was raised there and adopted by a single woman that found him 9 years ago by the door with the Gauntlet he is wears and knows nothing about his family or his home.

He was told he was adopted by his adopted mother but she doesn't know who his real are or even if they are alive. But he will eventually find out about his true lineage.

The village is peaceful and calm, but Sora feels rather uncomfortable for some strange reason. He is not a fan of peace and tranquillity in the world he resides, and he is not the only one.

"Hey Sora"

Someone calls to Sora and he turns his head to see his friends, Riku, Tidus and Wakka; Tidus has light brown hair and blue eyes, he wears a yellow shirt and black overalls that goes up to his knees, his is son of a famous Blitzball champion that mysteriously disappeared years ago but Tidus doesn't mind since he hated his father for bullying him and treating him like a child.

Wakka has orange hair with a cowlick and brown eyes, he wears a blue bandana around his forehead, a yellow tank top and orange baggy pants with an X on each leg. He is holding a white and blue ball as he spends most of his spare time playing blitz ball with his friends.

Riku has shoulder length silver hair and icy blue eyes; he wears a white, yellow and black sleeveless jacket, blue baggy trousers and white and grey sneakers with black and yellow laces. He is Sora's best friend and rival when it comes to activities like friendly spars and blitzball matches in the small Island they usually hang out.

Riku was waving to Sora and waited for him to come; Sora came to his friends and greeted them.

"Hey" said Sora

"So you're ready?" said Riku

"What for?" said Sora confused

"For this year's annual Blitzball game, of course" said Riku "We saved enough for seat reservations, if we don't go we'll miss our seats"

"Yeah, this match will be great" said Tidus "Come on, we can't miss our seats"

"Race you" said Riku to Sora

"Alright" said Sora smirking at his friend/rival as he, Riku, Wakka and Tidus dashed into the streets and heads to the stadium in the centre of the village.

Staduim

The 4 teenage boys arrived at the stadium of the village; inside is filled with villagers sat on their seats with their flags of their supporting teams and refreshments to eat while they'll watch the Blitzball game.

"Here's our seat" said Riku as he pointed at the few empty seats and rushed to them. "Let's go"

"Alright" said Tidus following the silver haired teenager, along with Wakka and Sora.

Sora looked around at the stadium while following Riku to the reserved seats for the games; a colossal glass ball stands in the centre and inside is 2 teams, one wearing dark purple uniforms with a black and red heart-like emblem on their chests, their faces are hidden in shadows and their eyes are glowing red.

And the other team wears grey hooded bodysuits with an emblem that looked like an upside-down heart with a 4 pointed cross at the end.

Sora stopped for a moment as he is saw those strange Blitzball players and he got a weird feeling about them.

"_Darkness, Void…"_

Sora heard the voice he heard from his dreams, despite the noise from the crowd he can hear that voice, like it's guiding him. Sora is starting to understand what the voice meant, he needs to be careful as he had a feeling that danger will come.

"Sora, are you coming?" called out Riku

"Huh…oh, sorry about that" said Sora as he then rushed to his friends and his seat so he can watch the game.

"What kept you?" said Riku

"Sorry about that" said Sora "I just spaced out a bit"

"Well you better not space out again or you'll miss the game" said Riku

"I'll try" said Sora "Anyway, where's Kairi and Selphie?"

"At the beach" said Tidus "I asked them if they want to come with us at the game but they weren't interested"

"Oh" said Sora a bit disappointed that Kairi isn't coming to watch the games, but he'll go to the island before it gets dark and see her. Then the crowd starts to cheer as the game has begun when the colossal glass orb fills up with water.

"Alright, the game's starting" said Wakka excitedly

The contester of the stadium speaks out from the booth to the audience.

"**Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to this month's Blitzball match" **said the contester of the Blitzball Game **"Today we have 2 teams from unknown lands; on the left we have Team Darkness...**

"_Darkness..."_ said the voice inside Sora's head.

"**And on the right we have Team Void!"**

"_Void..." _again the voice spoke to Sora again, Sora starts to grunt in pain as his head is killing him.

"My head" said Sora in pain as he keeps hearing the same voice.

"_Do not let them consume you, let it be consumed by your evil"_

_What are you talking about, I'm not evil _Sora mentally spoke to the voice

"_For now..."_

"Hey Sora, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sora lied as his head is hurting him "I think I need some air"

"But you'll miss the game" said Tidus

"Sorry guys just tell me who won okay?" said Sora as he then leaves his seat and exited the stadium.

Sora left the stadium and the games has begun, everyone cheered as they watch Team Darkness and Team Void tackling and passing the ball toward the goals.

"**And a point goes to Team Darkness..."**

Village

Sora exited the Stadium and sighed as his head feels a bit better now, the voice stopped. Then he heard another voice, not inside his head but near him; he turns to see a black 3 foot long Anthromorphic rabbit with a white muzzle and wearing a dark blue kimono and holding a bamboo sword.

"Hello there Sora" said the Rabbit "Not watching the game?"

"Hello, Master Oswald" said Sora to the rabbit named Oswald "No, I'm not because I've got a bit of a headache"

"I see" said Oswald smiling at Sora "It sure does get noisy when bliztball fans scream with joy when their supported teams compete one another."

"Are you a Blitzball fan?" said Sora to Oswald

"Me, oh no" said Oswald "I'm not interested in that kind of stuff, I'm more in a Struggle fan than a Blitzball fan...Oh that reminds me, tell Riku, Tidus and Wakka that their next class will start first thing tomorrow morning, that goes for you to"

"Yes Master Oswald" said Sora as he bows to the rabbit "If you excuse me, I think I'll head to Destiny Island"

"Off to see you girlfriend, I see" smirk Oswald, causing Sora to blush.

"Er...no I just like to hang around there" said Sora with a blushed face.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Sora" said Oswald "I'm married to a beautiful cat"

"How is Mrs Ortensia?" asked Sora

"She is doing well" said Oswald smiling that he has a wonderful marriage with the woman he loves. "She was my first true love and I gained her love in return. Perhaps you too will find your first true love, Sora"

"I'm a bit young to fall in love, Master Oswald" said Sora

"Nonsense" said Oswald "Love is for everyone, age does not matter to us. Now run along, I have some errands to do"

"Yes Master Oswald" said Sora as he then leaves the rabbit and heads for the harbour to sail for the island.

Oswald smiles at Sora and smirked evilly at him while he leaves.

"Time for some warm-ups I think" said Oswald as he snap his fingers and summoned 6 foot long shadow-like creatures with long antennae and glowing yellow eyes. "Neo-shadows, attack Riku, Tidus and Wakka; they need to warm up for tomorrow"

The creatures known as Neo-shadows obey and sunk into the ground and darkness; Oswald then snapped his fingers again to summon figures wearing white hooded bodysuits with the emblem similar to Team Void.

"Dusks, attack Sora" said Oswald

The Dusks wisp away towards Sora, Oswald jump high onto the rooftops to see if Sora has been progressing.

"Let's see if he has improved and learned how to use that gauntlet" said Oswald.

Meanwhile at the Stadium

The Blitzball games are heating up as Team Darkness and Team Void is toe-to-toe as they both have the same equal of points they scored. The crowd goes wild as they watch their teams battle for victory, Tidus and Wakka howled with excitement while Riku just sits there, feeling a bit upset that Sora isn't here to watch this.

DING!

"**And the goal goes to Team Darkness and time is up..." **said the contester

The crowd cheers as it was an amazing match, Tidus howled with excitement and raised his arms in the air with triumph.

"Oh yeah, that was one amazing game" said Tidus

"Shame Sora missed it" said Riku

"Don't worry, we'll tell him when we meet him" said Wakka

Then the cheers turned into screams of panic as the Team Darkness players jump out from the orb and starts attacking.

"What the..." said Riku until he sees Team Darkness tear their clothes off and reveal their true appearance. They are Neo-Shadows and they are hostile to everyone. "Master Oswalds is giving us some training, _**"Soul Stealer**_"

Riku stretched out his hand and a strange blade that looked like a demon's wing appeared in his hand.

"Oh good, I could go for some action, _**Caladbolg**_" said Tidus as a key-like blade appears in his hands; the blade is blue and wavy and the key teeth are shaped like a crooked red 'Y' (Zanarkand Abes Logo from FFX) "Ready Wakka"

"Oh yeah" said Wakka as he holds a blue and white key-like blade in his hands.

Riku, Tidus and Wakka charged toward the Neo-Shadows and the Neo-shadows charge towards them.

"Spiral cut!" shouts Tidus as he flipped forwards several times and landed an attack on the first Neo-shadow and eliminated it.

"Take this" said Wakka as he tossed a Blitzball and used his blade as a baseball bat and slugged it at the Neo-shadows and the ball exploded.

BOOM

"Oh yeah" said Wakka as he and Tidus bump fists.

"My turn" said Riku as he dashed through the Neo-shadows and decapitated them.

More Neo-shadows appeared at the stadium, the 3 teenagers are surrounded but they smirk at the incoming Neo-shadows.

More just keep on coming, like rats" said Riku "Let's kick some Heartless ass"

"Yeah" said Tidus and Wakka

Village Harbour

Sora reached the harbour and saw the island beyond the horizon, he is happy that he is near. Kairi is on that Island and it would be a great time to see her.

"Huh?" said Sora as he then hear something coming towards him; he turned to see Dusks moving towards him like they are riding on the wind. Sora widened with shock as the Dusks are getting closer to him. "No those guys again"

A Dusk wisp towards Sora and swoop it's arm at him but he dodges the attack and pushed it away so he can run for it. The Dusks give chase and wisp after Sora while he looks for something to use as a weapon to defeat them. Luckily he tripped on a stick and decided to use it against the Dusks.

"Take this" said Sora as he swung the stick at the Dusk but failed as the stick just materialized through them. "Oh crap"

The Dusks are deadly drawing near, Sora is worried until he realised something; he used his Gauntlet to punch them. He then punched one Dusk and it was effective as it faded into darkness.

"_Use the Evil in the Gauntlet…use it to vanquish the Void"_

Sora heard that voice again and remembered that he summoned those brown creatures that helped him vanquish the Shadows. He raised his gauntlet but nothing was heard and no creatures are heard, this caused Sora to panic and widen his eyes as he did it in vain.

_No _thought Sora as the Dusks wisp towards him until.

"Dusks, abort mission" said Oswald from the distance, he communicate to them through telepathy.

The Dusks halted and vanished into darkness, Sora is safe from harm now.

"What was that all about?" said Sora confused "They appear and then they go…and what is that voice. And why does it want me to be evil?"

On the rooftops, Oswald watches Sora climb on board a small boat and rowed to the Island. He sighed that Sora has no power to use the Gauntlet just yet, but progress was made as he knew Sora realised the Gauntlet's hidden potential.

"Almost there" said Oswald "He is close; now to see if my other apprentices are progressing"

Stadium

Riku, Tidus and Wakka are continuing their battle against the Neo-Shadows; they turned it into a game of how many they killed.

"59, 60…" said Tidus

"55, 56…" said Wakka

"98, 99, 100" said Riku as he slain his 100th Neo-shadow.

More Neo-shadows are coming and starting to overwhelm the 3 teenagers.

"More are coming" said Tidus

"More Heartless to slay" said Riku

"Shame there aren't any Nobodies to slay" said Tidus as he slain a Neo-Shadow "61"

"Master Oswald said we aren't ready to deal with Nobodies yet" said Riku after he slain a few Neo-Shadows. "103"

"Neo-shadows, abort mission"

The Neo-Shadows obeyed the voice and returns to darkness; 3 teenagers turn to see Oswald entering the stadium. They kneeled to him with respect and loyalty.

"Master Oswald" said the 3 Teenagers.

"You did well, my apprentices" said Oswald "your lord and master would be so proud"

"Is it time, Master Oswald?" said Riku "Has he awoken the power"

"Unfortunately no", sighed Oswald "But he is close, he just needs to embrace the evil within"

"He's refusing it?" said Riku

"No but I'm afraid fear is stalling him to embrace it; it won't take long for him to embrace it with open arms" said Oswald "We just need some leverage to help him"

"I think I know the right person to help Sora embrace the evil within" said Riku smirking at Oswald.

"Oh" said Oswald as he understands what Riku is implying. "That is an excellent idea; you were one of my skilled apprentices I trained"

"Thank you Master Oswald" said Riku bowing to his master.

Destiny Island

Sora arrives at the island named Destiny Island; it does have an appropriate name as it is destiny that brought him here because of a certain girl he wanted to see. Fortunately she is here with a girl with long brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a yellow dress.

Kairi has short auburn hair, blue eyes and a face that radiates in beauty and innocence; that's what Sora likes about her. She is kind, sweet and also a good friend to him, Riku and his other friends. She is with Selphie near a Paopu Tree, chatting to each other like friends they are. Sora smiles as he watched Kairi with her friend, he then yawned and lay on the warm sand on the beach. He rests his head on his hands and stares at the clouds in the sky until he lowered his eyes and takes a nap.

**Cliffhanger**


	2. Destiny Island part 2

Kingdom Hearts: Key to Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Overlord**

**Prologue: Day 1: Afternoon**

Sora's Dream

Sora woke up in his dream and found himself in the dark but stands on the Stained Glass Platform where he fought those 2 figures that represent the Darkness and the Void in his heart. Then he sees high pillars with stained glass windows and stained glass stairs that connect them.

_Each journey starts with the first step; it is up to you to take that first step…_

Sora hears the voice again and looked at the stairs; he put his foot on the first step to see what happens. Nothing happened and he assumed it is safe to walk on; he runs across the stairs. The journey is a long one and every step he takes, each step disappears into darkness but Sora is not afraid.

_Do not fear the Darkness or let it consume you…once you start your journey, there is no turning back._

Sora realised that when he saw the steps vanish, but he does not regret his decision of taking the first step. He continues his journey to the other side of the stairs, ignoring the vanishing steps behind him and continued running up the stain glassed stairs until he reached the pillar which is another platform but the image is different.

The image is the 2 figures he fought in his last dream; they are in their sleeping position while holding their key-like swords and are in a Yin-Yang position. On the centre is Sora in a sleeping and crucified pose with his gauntlet on his left hand and a Key-like sword on his right.

_The Darkness and the Void_ _surrounds our hearts, they are the locks that keeps the evil imprisoned…_

Then Suddenly a Key-like blade appeared in Sora's hand and took him by surprise.

_All you need is the right key to unlock it…_

_The Right Key?_ Sora thought when he looks at the key-like blade in his hand; it looked like a giant key but the teeth of it shape like a crown. Then suddenly it rained down more Key-like swords in different shapes and styles, they rained down but not onto Sora. _Holy Crap_

_Not all keys can fit the lock, especially the one in your hand…_

Sora saw the Key-like sword in his hand and tossed it away, he knows what he has to do; find the right Key-like sword out of possibly hundreds of thousands of Key-like swords. It is like finding a needle in a haystack or a fart in a Jacuzzi. He pulled out the swords one by one but none of them are the "right Key" to unlock the locks in his heart.

_If this is the source of finding the source of my past, then I'll find that Key and use it_ thought Sora while he continues his search.

_The Search for the right Key can be traitorous, the more you search the more likely the Darkness and the Void will come to strike…_

The images of the 2 figures open their eyes and slowly vanish, from the platform, Sora noticed this and widens his eyes with shock as the image them rise up and solidify.

_But don't be afraid, fear is another lock that imprisons Evil…_

The figures solidified and pulled out the nearest Key-like swords and slowly approached Sora.

_Abandon your fear, embrace the Evil, and use it to conquer the Darkness and the Void..._

CLANG

Sora instantly pulled out a random Key-like sword and blocked the 2 figure's attacks and begun the battle between them. The Swords shatter in Sora's hand as they are not the right one he is searching for. But despite that, he keeps pulling more swords out to block and count-attacks them.

CLANG

The masked figure dashed to Sora and swung his sword at him but failed as Sora swiftly blocked it with his quick reflexes.

_Thank god I learned to improve my speed thanks to Master Oswald_ thought Sora as he keeps blocking the masked figures attacked until the sword in his hand shatters and pulled out another one.

CLANG

CLANG

The sound of metallic clangs echoed in the dark as Sora fends off the Masked figure and dodging the hooded figure's swipes with his 2 key-like swords. Sora dodged the attacks and clashes blades with another until it shatters again. The Masked figure swiped at Sora and made a direct hit on his chest, Sora stops as he starts to bleed from the attack and the cloaked figure plunged his 2 swords through his back.

Sora looks at the wound and widened his eyes, he is injured but he feels no pain; this scared him a bit until he abandoned his fear. He can't feel fear, he won't feel fear and he will not accept it. He coughed out blood from his mouth and wiped it clean, the 3 key-like swords embedded in his chest remains until they glow and slowly fade away when a metallic click was heard, like the sound of a key unlocking a lock. The figures then fade away and reverted back as the images on the platform.

_You have found them, the right key to unlock the locks in your heart; the true enemy in this realm is not the 2 warriors that stand beside you…the real enemy approaches_

RUMBLE!

The platform starts to rumble as a 10-foot mirror rises up from the ground, Sora takes a look at the reflection of the mirror until his reflection walk out of the mirror. Sora widened his eyes with shock as he saw his reflection leave the mirror but it looked different. He dons dark intimidating armour, his face his partially covered in shadows and wields a sinister looking key-like sword where the blade is black as night, handle grey as stone and the key teeth shape like a sinister 3 pronged helmet. He wears the same gauntlet Sora has but the jewel glows more brightly than Sora's.

_But do not fear him…_

The reflection walk towards Sora and Sora steps back from it.

_Do not fear what awaits you, conquer it_

The armoured figure summons Brown imp-like figures with glowing yellow eyes and menacing teeth. They charge and pounce on Sora to restrain him, Sora tries to break free but the grip from those creatures are too strong and the armoured figure approach closer to him.

_Conquer everything in your wake, don't let fear anything restrain you_

Sora then breaks free from the creatures and pulled out a Key-like sword, he charges with a loud battle cry.

_CONQUER!_

Sora crosses swords with the armoured figure and battles him.

_CONQUER!_

Sora continues battling with the armoured figure with all his might, his eyes filled with the need to fight…to conquer his enemy.

_CONQUER!_

Sora then raised his gauntlet out of instinct and surprisingly summoned the brown creatures.

_CONQUER!_

"ATTACK! Shouts Sora

The creatures obey their master and attack the armoured figure, the armoured figure tries to kill them but Sora keeps summoning more and more of those creatures until he has conquered this armoured opponent. The Armoured figure starts to get overwhelmed and crouches in defeat as the creatures were too much for him. Sora walk towards the defeated figure and placed his blade near his neck. The figure suddenly plunged his blade into Sora's chest but Sora didn't wince in pain as he welcomes it, Sora then just behead the armoured figure and casued it to go in flames. Sora got caught in the flames but he doesn't panic or even tries to put the flames out.

_Conquer everything, the darkness, the Void, even evil itself…_

Sora just stands there, he looks around to see the masked, hooded and the armoured figures with their faces revealed. They each look exactly look like Sora except for their hair style and colour. The masked figure's hair style is the same but the colour is black, the hooded figure's hair is spikier than Soras while the armoured figure is similar but with black streaks at the tip of each bang. The 3 then charges at the enflamed Sora and plunged their blades into him.

_Darkness, Void and Evil, conquer them and they will obey you_

Destiny Islands

Sora wakes up from his nap as he that strange dream, he knew it means something. Now he feels different now, he doesn't know just yet but he feels different that he couldn't explain it to himself. He yawns widely and rests his head on the warm sand again until he got a shock of his life when someone is close to his face.

"Whoa" yelled Sora as he jumped up to his feet as Kairi reveals herself smiling and giggling at Sora. "Give me a break, Kairi"

"Sora, you last bum" said Kairi doing a cute mock pout on her face "I knew I found you snoozing out here"

"Well excuse me for taking a little nap" said Sora crossing his arms and doing a mock pout at Kairi and turning his head away. This just made Kairi laugh and ruffle his hair.

"You look cute when you do that" said Kairi "So why aren't you at the Blitzball tournament?"

"I sorta had a headache" said Sora "These dreams I'm having…I can't stop thinking about them"

"What are they about?" said Kairi curiously

"Er it's complicated" said Sora

"Okay" said Kairi shrugging her shoulders and sat next to Sora

"There you are"

Sora and Kairi turns to see Riku at the Island along with Tidus and Wakka who just instantly rushed into the water to play a small game of Blitzball.

"Feeling better?" said Riku

"A little bit" said Sora "Sorry for leaving and missing the tournament"

"Don't worry about it, the match was interrupted when some strange creatures attacked" said Riku

"Was everybody hurt?" said Kairi with concern

"Nah, everyone's fine" said Riku "Oh anyway, Master Oswald is starting our training tomorrow morning"

"Hey, I was the one to tell you" said Sora

"Were you now?" said Riku smirking at Sora "So how about we have a friendly spar to warm up and to see if you haven't gone rusty from lazing around in the beach"

"Oh don't worry" said Sora "I haven't, so what's it gonna be; A best 2 out of 3 or just 1 match?"

"Best 2 out of 3" said Riku as he then toss Sora his wooden sword. He poses into his battle stance and Sora does the same. Kairi moves back and sits near the water fall and waterhole where it's nice and cool in the shade. "Ready?"

"Always" said Sora

Round 1

Sora and Riku charges at each other and cross their weapons at each other; they whack their wooden swords at each other, each dodging and blocking attacks. Riku is agile and swift with his movements as he dodges the attacks from Sora flawlessly. Sora is also quick on his feet as he is very defensive when he blocks the attacks from Riku swiftly. They keep doing this for 20 minutes, each never got tired as their stamina and endurance are high, thanks to the training under their Master Oswald. Sora slams his sword at Riku's and it caused it to slowly crack as the impact from it is hard as Sora is getting the intent to kill despite this being a friendly spar. All in Sora's mind is to conquer his opponent, conquer with no hesitation.

Riku is having trouble dodging and blocking Sora's attacks, the attacks are turning more brutal as it Sora is trying to kill him. Riku secretly smirks with pride as his friend/rival is trying to conquer him.

_Good, this is going well _thought Riku as he then dodged Sora's attack and whacked him in the face and sent him crashing into the sand.

Round 1 goes to Riku

_Sora's attacks has no hesitation in them, he is getting more brutal and dominant with them _thought Riku as he watches Sora getting up and dusting the sand off. _It seems he is getting close, Master Oswald will be please of this_

Round 2

Sora got back on his feet and instantly dashed to strike at Riku who isn't ready, Sora gave Riku no time to defend himself as he just wants to win and conquer this sparring match. All Riku can do is dodge Sora's swift and violent thrusts; Riku ducked from a horizontal slash and saw an opening. He took this to his advantage and strikes there but Sora jumps over it and slams his wooden sword on Riku's hair.

"GAH!" yelled Riku as Sora bonked him on the head. "HEY!"

"You dropped your guard" said Sora smirking at his friend/rival

"You just got lucky" said Riku as he then clashes his sword at Sora's

Wooden clanks were heard at the beach, Sora and Riku keeps on doing this for a full 10 minutes. They clash again and try to overpower themselves; Sora is winning as he pushes Riku off to make him fall but Riku lands on his hands and backflips back on his feet.

"Show-off" said Sora

"Serves you right for bonking me on the head" said Riku before he clashes again at Sora

"Whatever" said Sora as he then slams his sword at Riku's, the crack on Riku's sword grows bigger as the impact is even harder than the last one from the first round.

Riku gritted his teeth as he starts to lose balance and falls onto the sand.

This round goes to Sora.

"Damn it" said Riku as he stands up and rubs his ass. "That hurt"

"Oh stop whining" said Sora doing his battle stance "This last match decides the victor, so prepare"

"Alright" said Riku doing his stance

Final Round

The 2 clash once again and this time the winner is decided in this final round. The keeps clashing and clashing their weapons, dodging and blocking, swinging and thrusting, and also throwing heavy attacks to get each other's guard down. From the 2 in this match, Sora is even more aggressive than Riku; his actions are even getting harder for the silver haired teenager to block or even counter attack as Sora keeps blocking every attack and making strikes at Riku.

Tidus and Wakka ceased their game and watches Sora overpower Riku with no hesitation. They notice the look on the brown haired boy's eyes, fill with hidden sadism and aggressiveness.

"You think Sora will be able to win?" said Wakka to his friend

"Maybe, they are good fighters" said Tidus "How about we bet on who'll win"

"Oh please, you owe me a medium soda from our last bet" said Wakka

"and you owe me a burger from then bet before" said Tidus "How about this, the winner calls of their debt and gets a week's worth of free meals at the fast food store"

"gotcha" said Wakka "I'll bet on Sora on this bet"

"Shit…I was about to bet on Sora" said Tidus "But Riku is a good swordsman so betting him will be alright"

"You sure about that?" said Wakka as he then points at the match

Sora and Riku are continuing their battle, the battle is at Sora's favour as Riku's swords is starting to crack. And with one strike Riku's sword shatters and Sora struck Riku and sent him down to the ground.

This match goes to Sora.

"Oh damn it all" said Tidus

"Well looks like I won" said Wakka "Now you owe me a medium soda and a week's worth of free meals"

Tidus grumbles at this while Wakka laughs.

The match is over and Sora helps Riku up from the sand. The silver haired teenager winces at the bruises he has from the fight.

"You did good, Sora" said Riku "I see you haven't been slacking"

"I practice every day" said Sora

"Well I can see that" said Riku as he then sat down on the warm sand and watch the sun shine on the sea. Sora also sat next to Riku and watches the beautiful view of the sea. Kairi also joins in after watching the sparing, she smiles at Sora's progress and was amazed at the fighting skills from him.

They stayed like this and watch the sun set beyond the horizon, the sky darkens into a dark orange colour and the sun lowers down to the sea. It was a beautiful sight.

"Has everyone ever one what lies beyond the sea?" said Sora

"Nope" said Riku "Why do you ask?"

"I'm having these dreams" said Sora "These dreams are like…clues about my hidden past. I can't remember my childhood, it's all blank but I hear strange but familiar voices calling my names. I wanted to respond to those voices but I couldn't reach them. And there is one voice giving be cryptic messages, I partially don't know what they mean but I believe they are related to my hidden past. That is why I am asking if there are other lands beyond ours.

And if there is…I do wish I could visit them to help rearrange the pieces of my hidden past together. You all might possibly think I'm being stupid, right?"

"I don't think so" said Kairi "It must be horrible to forget your past, even I would feel the same if it happened to me"

"So would I" said Riku "If I would forget my friends and the great things we did together, I wouldn't know what to do"

"Same here" said Tidus and Wakka

"I'm sure you'll discover your past" said Riku as he put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "How about another match, all 4 of us"

"Yeah sure" said Sora as he stands up and dusts off the sand of his shorts. "I think I could go for another round"

"This time it's us against you" said Riku as he obtains a spare wooden sword from Tidus while the other 2 get their sparing weapons ready. Tidus uses a red stick and Wakka uses one of his Blitzballs. Sora poses in his battle stance while his 3 new opponents are also posing in theirs too. "Ready Sora"

"Always" said Sora

The 4 then charge into battle, Sora dodge and block Tidus and Riku's attack while Wakka tosses his blitzballs at him. Sora swats the ball back at Wakka and hits him on the head.

"Ow" said Wakka as he rub his head until he saw Sora charging at him and jumps back and threw a ball at him. "Nice try"

"you let your guard down" said Tidus as he attempts to strike Sora from behind

Sora blocks it swiftly and counterattacks, he hit Tidus but the Teenager isn't down as he backflips and lands on his feet. Then Riku strikes at Sora but fails as Sora blocks it and kicks him away.

The battle continues in the island, unknown to 4, Oswald is watching this in the shadows and smiles with pride.

_He is doing well _thought Oswald _no doubt the memories will return to him._

Sora back flips away from Riku and Tidus while dodging Wakka's range attacks. He saw a stick buried in the sand, he pulled it out and use it as a secondary weapon which goes to advantage.

_A duel sword technique? _Thought Oswald by surprise _I haven't taught him that, the only one who taught him that technique is…interesting, it memories are seeping out._

Sora block both Riku and Tidus's swords at once with his 2 weapons, he twirls and swing both swords at the 2, he swats an incoming ball at Wakka and got a direct hit.

"Gah" said Wakka as the ball caused him to collapse on his back.

"That's one down" said Sora smirking until he block Tidus and dodge Riku "two to go"

_Sora has long hesitating to attack his opponents _thought Oswald _not like last time when I put him under my teachings. At first he lost to Riku a dozen times but I can tell he's improving, but now he is duelling 3 highly skilled opponents all at once. Excellent…it won't be long now_

Disney Castle

In an unknown realm lies a kingdom with a huge white castle with blue rooftops and a red flag with a symbol of 3 black circles nearly over lapsing each other to resemble a head of a mouse. The kingdom is in peace and harmony; the villagers are enjoying their peaceful lives in the kingdom and they love their ruler, their king who resides in the castle.

In the castle is beautiful, decorated in banners with the royal symbol and marble pillars and statues. Walking through the corridors of the castle is a white duck in blue wizard's clothing. He walk pass the enchanted brooms carrying buckets of water and knights patrolling the castle.

"Afternoon, Court Wizard Donald" said a passing knight

"Afternoon" said the wizard known as Donald

Donald heading for the throne room to greet the king, he arrives at the giant doors of the Throne room. However the doors are guarded by 2 knights crossing their halberds in front of the door.

"Sorry Court Wizard Donald" said one of the guards "no one enters"

"Why's that?" said Donald

"His majesty is having a private talk to Master Yen Sid" said the other guard

"Master Yen Sid?" said Donald with surprise

"That's right" said Guard "Sorry for the inconvenience but you can't come in"

"I understand" said Donald "I'll come back later when he is done"

After that, Donald turns back to give the King and Yen Sid some privacy.

Throne room

The conversation however is not a pleasant one, the wise old wizard Yen Sid is the bearer of bad news to the King of the Disney Kingdom. The King is a black anthromorphic mouse with a peach muzzle. He is King Mickey Mouse, youngest son of the old king that died 20 years ago from old age. Right now he is listening to the bad news from his old mentor.

"Is this true?" said Mickey

"I'm afraid so" said Yen Sid "It has been predicted in my crystal ball that the son of the Overlord will come.

"It has been 10 years since we eliminated him, why before Xehanort's betrayal and Ventus's disappearance" said Mickey"That war was a tragic one, all worlds tainted with evil, not to mention the darkness and all light consumed by the void other world that defies him"

"Darkness, the Void, Evil" said Yen Sid "These are the things we can't take lightly, Mickey. And if the Overlord Son does return, it will be disastrous"

"So what should I do then" said Mickey

"I do wish I know" said Yen Sid as he sighed and rub the back of his neck "We aren't lucky of finding Oswald or his spies. That is why we are talking in private"

"We need to be careful" said Mickey nodding whilst sighing "10 years of peace and now a war is threatening to be declared"

"The last we want is another war" said Yen Sid "Many died and corrupted by that evil"

"I know" said Mickey "and one of them is my brother"

Sora's room: night

Sora is back in his room, he had a fun day sparing with his friends, he defeated them with only a few bruises on his body. He rests his head on the pillow and falls asleep as he needs to get up early for his training with Master Oswald.

**Cliffhanger**


	3. Destiny Island part 3

Kingdom Hearts: Key to Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Overlord**

**Prologue: Day 2: Morning**

Morning has past and Sora woke up, this time he didn't have any dreams. He is confused why he didn't have those dreams but he doesn't care as he gets dressed and exits the room. He left his room after brushing his teeth and heads outside, today is a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky that would ruin this day, today is training with Master Oswald at the dojo and Sora has his training sword with him.

He leaves the house and heads for the Dojo for his daily training, he notices that no one is outside; it's not too early for everyone to still be in bed. It's like the entire village is deserted, the silence is very suspicious to him.

"Odd, it's not too early for everyone to still be in bed" said Sora as he looks at the closed houses and shops. "Hello, anyone"

No response is heard in the houses, this starts to worry Sora as the silence feels not right.

"heh heh heh"

Sora heard laughter echoing in the wind, he looks around to see who is laughing but no one is to be found.

"Heh ha ha ha"

The laughter gets louder and louder, his head starts to hurt like it's about to spilt open like a watermelon. The voices from his dreams call to him with those cryptic but understanding words.

_Evil conquers all, all submits to evil…_

Then suddenly someone starts to whisper into Sora's ear from behind

"Let them submit to your evilness Sora"

Sora turns to see the person but all he sees is no one and the village is full of villagers doing their peaceful ways. Sora is now confused at this but shrugs at this and heads for the Dojo for his training with Master Oswald.

Dojo

Sora is at the Dojo and is sparing with Riku, Tidus and Wakka are here too and they are also sparing with each other. Sora and Riku clash their weapons at each other; Oswald watches this with bliss as his students are doing excellently.

"That's right, keep your footing" said Oswald "Sora, don't lose your guard and leave no opening. Tidus, you need work on your reflexes."

"Hai" said the 4 students while they continue their sparring in the dojo.

Sora heavily swings his sword at Riku's with no hesitation or mercy; in fact a grin is shown on his face. Not a happy one but a one of a sadistic warrior, he chuckles as he is overwhelming Riku. Oswald is pleased at Sora's progress, he grins darkly and with pride.

_Yes, you are doing well _thought Oswald _Soon everyone will submit to you_

The sparing carries on for an hour until Oswald ends the lesson

"That'll be all for now" said Oswald "Riku, Tidus and Wakka will help me clean up. Sora you can go"

"Thank you Master Oswald" said Sora as he leaves the dojo.

Oswald waits for Sora to leave before he can speak to the 3 remaining teenagers.

"I think it's nearly time," said Oswald "I can tell by the way he fights"

"Sora does have a sadistic side" said Riku as he grins "His memories are slowly returning"

"Indeed" said Oswald as he grinned "And I believe Sora has a liking of a certain girl?"

"Yes" said Tidus "He has a crush on Kairi, she is cute"

"Not to mention beautiful" said Wakka until he turns to Riku "Make me wonder why you aren't asking her on a date"

"I already for a girlfriend" said Riku

"Oh yeah, you always have a weakness for ninjas" said Tidus

"And that reminds me, I need to but her a present when the time comes" said Riku as he then leaves

Oswald and the 2 chuckles at this, Oswald smiles at this and sighed.

"Young love" said Oswald "Reminds me of the time when Ortensia and I…"

"I don't want to hear it" said Tidus pulling a face of disgust "It's gross"

"Yeah" said Wakka

Oswald sweatdrops at this

Destiny Islands

Sora arrives at the island to relax from his training; Kairi is talking to Selphie in the beach. He relaxes on the warm sand and takes a nap; he falls asleep until something hit on the head.

"Huh?" said Sora as he turns to see a boy no younger than 5 throwing a coconut at Sora and hit him on the head "What the…ow"

"He he" said the young boy until he runs off in the cave

"Hey wait" said Sora as he then chase after the young boy into the cave.

Cave

Sora starts chasing the boy through a long tunnel right into the very heart of the island, he reached the end of the tunnel but the boy is nowhere to be seen in the cave. All he can see is drawing on the cave walls, strange drawings of strange imp-like creatures dancing around and chasing sheep. Others are a scary tower in the mountains, a man in dark armour with 3 beautiful women and 3 little girls and a boy. Then Sora notices a door with no handle or lock, he touches the door and tries to push but it won't budge.

He sighed as he the walks away, but he stops to see a familiar drawing, a drawing of him and Kairi. He remembered that drawing as he once came here with Kairi when they were young. He picks up a stone and starts scratching the wall to draw under the drawings he did years ago. He draws a hand holding a star shaped fruit under the drawing of Sora's face by Kairi's. He finishes and turns to leave until he notices a cloaked figure in the cave.

"Huh, who's there?" said Sora

"I've come to see the door to this world" said the cloaked figure

"huh?" said Sora with confusion

"This world is connected" said the cloaked

"What are you talking about?" said Sora still confused

"Tied to the darkness" said the cloaked figure "soon to be completely eclipsed"

"Well whoever you are, don't scare me like that" said Sora until he realised "Huh, where did you come from"

"You do not know what lies beyond the door" said the cloaked figure

"So you're from another world" said Sora

"There is so much to learn" said the cloaked figure "You understand so little"

"Oh yeah, well you'll see" said Sora "I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there"

"A meaningless effort" said the cloaked figure "one who know nothing can understand nothing"

Sora frowns at the cloaked figure before turning to the door, he has a strange feeling that this door would be connect to his past but the problem is how to open it. He turns to the cloaked figure but he is nowhere to be seen, Sora shrugs and leaves the cave because being in this cave is giving him the creeps.

Beach

Sora exits the cave and arrives at the beach, he sees Riku, Tidus and Wakka there talking. Sora is now curious about what they are talking about and rushes to them.

"No way, Sora may be stronger than Riku but he is not fast" Wakka

"You wanna bet" said Tidus

"Hey guys" said Sora "What's going on?"

"Tidus said that you might be faster than Riku" said Wakka "but I don't believe him"

"He is too" said Tidus "he can outrun Riku"

"Oh yeah, prove it" said Wakka

"alright" said Tidus "How about a race then"

"Huh?" said Sora and Riku

"The winner declares who's the fastest" said Tidus

"Whoa, whoa" said Wakka protesting "Come on, man you need to think big. What do they get if they win?"

"Er…" said Tidus as he tries to think "Well I don't know"

"How about the winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi" said Riku smirking

"huh?" said Sora blushing

"Oooh" said Tidus and Wakka smirking

"Deal?" said Riku "The winner gets to share the Paopu with Kairi"

"That sounds good" said Tidus "After all, the legend says that if 2 shares a paopu fruit, their destinies intertwine and they'll be in each other's lives no matter what"

"I bet you want to share one with Selphie" said Wakka with a smirk

"Huh…shut up" said Tidus with a deep blush and pushed Wakka into the sand.

"anyway, shall we start the race?" said Riku

"Oh right, okay the starting line is by the docks, you must run across the beach, then over the bridge, climb up the paopu fruit tree and return back here" said Tidus "the winner declares the fastest and gets to share a paopu with Kairi"

"er" said Sora blushing at this

"On your mark" said Tidus

Sora and Riku crouches to get ready for the race

"Get set" said Tidus "…GO!"

The race starts and the 2 teenagers are now running across the beach, they are neck by neck as their legs are still going. The 2 passed the beach and climbing up the shack to head for the bridge; they climbed up and start crossing the bridge towards the paopu fruit tree.

Now they are climbing up the Paopu fruit tree to reach for the star shaped fruit. Sora reached the top first and drops down and heads for the finish line, Riku also reaches the top and drops down so he can head for the finish line. The race ends with Sora as the victor and Tidus yelled with triumph.

"Told ya" said Tidus to Wakka "You owe me a soda"

Wakka mumbles at this and crosses his arms at this.

"Okay Sora, you win" said Riku "You know what to do"

"Er" said Sora as he blushes and gulps

"Go on" said Riku "unless you want me to do it instead"

"No, no I'll do it" said Sora as he protests and leaves while gulping nervously.

Riku chuckles and so did Tidus and Wakka

"You lost on purpose" said Wakka

"I already got a girlfriend" said Riku "If she finds out if I gave a paopu fruit to Kairi, she'll turn me into a kunai pincushion"

"Yeah she is like that" said Wakka "I don't know how you and her meet"

"Love works in mysterious ways" said Riku "after all, it's been 10 years"

The 3 teenagers laugh while they decide to have a game of blitzball until the sunsets. While the 3 teenagers play blitzball, Sora searches for Kairi who is watching the sunset and sitting by the Paopu tree. Sora blushes and awed at the beauty of Kairi in the sunset, she looked so beautiful that his heart is beating like a drum.

"H-Hey Kairi" said Sora nervously

Kairi heard Sora and turned to him. She smiled at him, her smile enhanced her beauty.

"Hi Sora" said Kairi sweetly "What is it?"

"Er…do you mind if I sit next to you?" said Sora nervously

"Sure" said Kairi

Sora then sat next to Kairi and watches the sunset with her, he feels awkward around with her as he is nervous of sharing the paopu fruit to her.

"What's that" said Kairi as she looks at the star shaped fruit in Sora's hand.

"Er…" said Sora blushing "it's a paopu fruit; I picked it awhile in case I get hungry. And it's a good thing too because I'm now hungry"

"Okay" said Kairi "can I have a bite?"

"Huh?" said Sora as his face turns red

"It's that I skipped lunch as I got a bit excited of being in this island" said Kairi while holding her stomach and looked sheepishly "and I'm a bit hungry, so can I have some?"

"Er sure" said Sora as he split the fruit in half and gives a half to Kairi

"Thank you" said Kairi as she accepts the half and takes a bit from it. "Mmm, it's delicious"

"Uh huh" said Sora as he then avert his eyes and eats the fruit.

"You know, there is a legend within that fruit" said Kairi "If a person shares this fruit with someone, that person will be destined to be with that other person. It appears we're now destined to be together now"

Kairi then gives Sora a kiss on the cheek and caused him to blush, she giggled and stands up.

"I don't mind sharing my destiny with you, Sora" said Kairi "because I would also share a paopu with you"

Kairi then walks away as the sun is nearly set and it's time for bed. Sora remains there for a while as he looks at the remaining Paopu fruit in his hand. He finishes it and looks at the nearly night sky, the only lighting is the glowing jewel in his gauntlet. After a few moments, he takes his leave as it is getting late and heads for his boat to sail back home as this day has ended.

Meanwhile

Oswald is walking towards the darkest alleyways of the village, he looks around to see if no one is following him before he enters the darkness.

"Are you here, Golbez?" said Oswald

"Yes I am" said a voice in the dark

"Come out of the dark, your armour is darker than the shadows themselves that I can't tell where you are" said Oswald

"Forgive me" said the voice as he exits the shadows to reveal a tall figure in dark blue intimidating armour. "So how is progress?"

"Doing good" said Oswald smiling with pride "I can tell by the way he fights, he is like his father"

"10 years" said Golbez as he leaned on the wall an crossing his arms "10 years has been since our Lord and Master died by the hands of those 3 keyblade masters. Not to mention the 3 Keyblade warriors and the King of Disney that assisted them"

"Don't mention the king" said Oswald with disgust

"Forgive me" said Golbez "I almost forgot how much you despise him"

"It's alright" said Oswald sighing "The thought of him makes my stomach churn; I should've been king as I am the eldest of the family."

"Soon you'll become king like we promised" said Golbez

"I know" said Oswald "Anyway, I think it's time to act. Are they there?"

"Yes" said Golbez "They are at the castle and…delivering the message to them as we speak"

"Good" said Oswald

Disney Kingdom: Disney Castle

The alarm bells are ringing, the guards are rushing towards the situation within the castle. One of the rooms of the castle has been raided by intruders, the Captain of the Guard and the Court Wizard assists the guards as they rush towards the throne room.

"Protect the King and Queen" said the Captain of the Guard

"Yes sir" said the Royal guards as they barge in to help the King and Queen.

In the throne room, the King and Queen are being surrounded by strange creatures wearing knight helmets and bear a black heart-like emblem on their chests. The King is in is combat uniform and wields a key-like weapon to fend off those creatures while protecting his queen.

"Donald, Goofy" said Mickey "Make sure that everyone in the castle is safe"

"What about you, your majesty?" said Goofy

"I'll be alright" said Mickey "our top priority is the safety of everyone in this castle. Now go"

"Yes sir" said Donald and Goofy and also the royal guards as they rush out the throne room.

Donald and Goofy are rushing pass corridors; inspect rooms and eliminating those dark creatures in the castle. Donald frowns and growls angrily at this.

"No doubt that this is the work of Maleficent" said Donald

"Or maybe someone else" said Goofy

"Like who?" said Donald "Who else has a grudge against the King?"

"Loads of mean guys" said Goofy "Like Pete, Mortimer, even Prince Oswald"

"Pete is not that clever to make a move like this, Mortimer is rotting in jail for posing as the King while his majesty is at Yen Sid's tower for his training. But Oswald is another matter, he hates the King for "stealing" the throne"

"But that's not true" said Goofy "He was given the throne by his father, the previous and very first King of the Disney Kingdom"

"I know, but Oswald was consumed with jealousy and anger that he betrayed us and tried to assassinate the King" said Donald "Nevertheless, I'm glad that he hasn't become king.

BOOM

"Huh" said Donald as he heard an explosion and then caught a scent of smoke "It's coming from the courtyard"

The sounds of screams were heard in the air, Donald and Goofy rushes to the courtyard so they can prevent what has happened.

Courtyard

Donald and Goofy arrives at the courtyard, the area is in flames and the people are running and screaming in panic as more of those dark creatures started attacking them and extracting their hearts. Donald pulled out his staff and Goofy his shield. The dark creatures saw the Court Wizard and the Captain of the Guard and charges at them.

"_**Fire!" **_ said Donald as he casts fireballs at the dark creatures

Goofy whacks the creatures with his shield and tosses it like a Frisbee. Then they are being assisted by the Royal Guards and continuously battling the dark creatures.

"Keep them away from the castle" said Goofy to the guards

"Yes sir" said one of the guards until he was cut down by someone in the smoky area "GAH!"

Then one by one the guards are being cut down, Donald can't see who is cutting them down as the area is covered in smoke and fire. He starts waving his staff and shouts out a spell

"_**Water!" **_said Donald as he douses the flames with water from his staff, the flames were out and the smoke starts to clear up to reveal 2 figures. One is tall and in dark armour and wielding a dark sword stained in blood. The other is shorted than the first and dressed in dark cowls and a wide rimmed wizard's hat. Donald frowned as he prepares to attack. "Who are you?"

"You know me, Uncle?" said the dark wizard as he removed his hat to reveal his face. The wizard is a teenage duck with blue eyes and short white hair. Donald widen his eyes at him as he know who this dark wizard is.

"Louise?" said Donald "What is the meaning of this…and why are you wearing that cowl?"

"I'm a dark wizard now, uncle" said Louise as he pulls out a long dark staff "and I learning dark magic is what I do"

"Louise I told you not to learn dark magic" said Donald "Dark magic is no laughing matter, they have dire consequences"

"Nonsense" said Louise "Dark Magic is great to learn, watch this."

Louise swirls his staff and slams if onto the ground, he summoned more of those dark creatures.

"That spell…you haven't" said Donald

"That's right, it's one of the Heartless summoning spells" said Louise "But I can only summon the Soldiers and Shadows…I don't have complete control of the spell just yet but I'm working on it"

"Are you insane?" said Donald "The heartless is a threat to the world, a threat to ALL worlds"

"Enough of this" said Louise "We are done anyway, let's go Max"

"Right" said the Dark Knight known as Max when he reach out his hand and creates a dark portal.

Goofy widen his eyes at the Dark knight as his name is revealed.

"Maxie?" said Goofy

"It's Max!" shouts Max angrily at Goofy

"Ignore him, Max" said Louise as he enters the portal and Max entered along as well.

After that, the Dark Wizard Louise and the Dark Knight Max left the courtyard and were never seen again. Donald is confused at this; he starts rubbing his temples and sighed with annoyance.

"What is going on here?" said Donald "my nephew has turned traitor and learned dark magic behind by back."

"Maxie?" said Goofy sadly at this, Donald noticed this and sighed sadly at this.

"Oh I'm sorry Goofy" said Donald sadly "That was your son, wasn't it?"

Goofy noded and tears starts to seep out from his eyes, the court wizard comforts the captain of the guard by patting his back.

"There there, don't cry" said Donald "Let's go inform the king of this, we'll catch them and demand answers."

"Okay" said Goofy as he follows Donald into the castle.

Throne Room

Donald and Goofy reports the dreadful news of Louise and Max's treachery, Mickey sighed at this and reveals a sad expression on his face.

"No doubt that Oswald is behind this" said Mickey "and that is not a good sign"

"So what do we do, your majesty?" said Donald

"I'm heading for Master Yen Sid's tower, perhaps he can help me get answers" said Mickey as he jumps off the throne and heads for the door. "Donald, Goofy, I want you to treat to the wounded and also bury those who had fallen for me."

"Yes sir" said Donald and Goofy sadly while they watch Mickey walk out the room.

As the King left the room, the Court Wizard sighed sadly at this before he too leaves the room Goofy stays for a while as he is upset that his son was turned traitor and working under the exiled prince Oswald.

Sora's room

Woke up instantly as he heard thunder and lightning flash he looks out the window at see the storm booming and flashing outside. Although the storm is an unpleasant sight to see, Sora strangely finds it soothing. The storm reminds him of something, a lost memory he started to recover. He then looks at his gauntlet and sighed at it.

_This storm almost reminds me of something, like this gauntlet in my hand_ thought Sora while he starts hearing echoes of memories from his forgotten past.

"_Sora…Sora, what are you doing?"_

"_The dark clouds are pretty, daddy. I also like the rain pouring fast, the flashing and also the booming too"_

"_You like the storm?"_

"_Uh huh, it reminds me of you, daddy"_

"_*chuckle* well a storm is a frightful thing and best to avoid like me. Some say the storm is the wrath of a god in many cultures"_

"_Is god angry at you, daddy?"_

"_You could say that, well more like scared of me"_

"_Could I be like the storm?"_

"_Of course Sora, you'll being the most frightful storm with a huge might that will either destroy or dominate in your path"_

"I think the gods now fear me" said Sora as he watches the storm through the window "But will I become a most fearful storm with the power to either destroy or dominate?"

"_The storm is an unstoppable force, Sora. It cannot be stopped or tamed, just like the way of evil. Evil can be contained though, it's just needs the right key to unleash it. The storm represents the unstoppable evil within my heart, one turn of the key and that evil will burst open like a hurricane. And once that evil is unleashed, nothing can stop. For evil always finds a way"_

**Cliffhanger**


	4. Destiny Island part 4

Kingdom Hearts: Key to Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Overlord**

**Prologue: Day 3: Morning**

Sora's room

Sora wakes up as morning arrives. He stretches his arms and yawned as he gets up. He looks out the window and it is raining, the sky is covered in dark clouds and some occasional thunder booms were heard with some flashes of lightning. Sora watches the window and gazes at the dark clouds in the sky. Thunder booms and lightning flashes loudly and brightly, it was truly a magnificent sight to see in Sora's eyes. He then decides to take a walk and leave the room.

Outside

Sora leaves the house, the rain pours down on him, his spiky brown hair became wet and droopy causing the bangs to cover his head but his eyes still visible to he can see where he is going. The streets are empty due to the bad weather but Sora doesn't care as he enjoys the rain and the thunders booming, some of the flash of lighting is like fireworks to him. Ever since he can remember parts of his childhood and the returning memories of his lost past, he loved the lightning and the thunder. Even the gust of wind blowing hard is soothing to him.

He closed his eyes as he feels the wind, the rain caress his skin and listen to the booming thunder and the crackling lightning. Lightning strikes the ground but none of them struck Sora, it is as the Gods are trying to smite him but cannot. Mostly everyone would be scared of the storm but Sora feels no fear within him in this storm. He opened his eyes and looked up into the dark clouded sky and smiled slightly maliciously.

"Oh this storm feels nice" said Sora in a relaxed tone as he listened to another boom from the thunder. "I like this weather more than the sun"

"Hey Sora"

Sora turns to see Kairi under an umbrella

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" said Kairi

"I love the rain, I love the thunder, I even like the lightning and the gust of wind blowing down" said Sora "I reminds me of something…I don't know what"

"Well come inside or you'll catch your death" said Kairi as she then take Sora's hand and takes him in her house.

Kairi's house

Kairi took Sora inside her house, her home looks comfy with a fireplace, a cooking pot over the fire and a couple of comfortable couches.

"Go by the fire to warm up" said Kairi as she takes Sora by the fire "I'll get you a towel"

Sora sat near the fire and watches it, the flames dances beautifully in the fireplace while heating the wrought iron cauldron hanging over the fire. Sora loved the fire, it's warm, beautiful and also exciting as well by the way it dances beautifully. It's like he is watching dancers dancing thought the beat of beautiful music. He starts to see an image in the fire, the image shows an armoured figure waltzing with a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. Sora watches the image clearly until it vanishes when Kairi arrives with a towel and wraps it around him.

"Here you go" said Kairi "Would you like some soup?"

"Well I did miss breakfast" said Sora

Kairi smiled as she then grabs a bowl and ladle and heads for the cauldron, she scooped some hot soup in the bowl and gives it to Sora.

"Careful, it's hot" said Kairi

"Thank you" said Sora as he then carefully drinks the soup. "So you live here on your own?"

"Uh huh" said Kairi "But Mr Oswald gave me this place and the I don't have to worry about rent, he is generous to pay for it"

"Master Oswald did that?" said Sora

"Uh huh, he even give me some lessons of using the sword" said Kairi "but I'm not good like you and Riku are"

"Well we were under his training at an early age…but sometimes I wonder if I learned more than just use a sword" said Sora

"Sora, I heard from Oswald that you had amnesia when you were young" said Kairi "He said that you don't remember your family"

"That's right" said Sora sadly until Kairi put her hand onto his, he turns to her and sees her smile.

"I'm sure you'll remember your family" said Kairi "Memories are a wonderful thing because they live forever in your heart. Even I don't remember my family"

"You don't?" said Sora

"No" said Kairi "I was found by Mr Oswald when I was young, he and Mrs Ortensia raised me until they give me this house. They were sweet and I am grateful to them…because I met you"

"Uhh" said Sora as he is speechless

Kairi blushed and looked away, then the door knocks.

"Kairi, are you in?"

"Oh" said Kairi as she then heads for the door and opens it to reveal Oswald with Riku, Tidus and Wakka. "Oh Mr Oswald, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking if things are alright with you" said Oswald until he noticed Sora draped under a towel "I see Sora was out in the rain again"

"Yep" said Kairi "Not just any rain, in a storm"

"Well Sora does love looking out the window when a storm comes" said Oswald "Anyway, since Sora is here it'll save me the trip of going to his house. Can I have a word with him in private?"

"er sure?" said Kairi as she then heads for the other room "Would you guys like something to eat"

"Yeah sure, I'm starving" said Tidus

"Thank you" said Riku

The 3 teenagers head for the other room to give Oswald and Sora some privacy, Oswald sat down by Sora and starts talking to him.

"I noticed that you are starting to regain your memories" said Oswald "What can you remember?"

"not much was gained" said Sora as he watches the fire "I've been hearing voices that I am familiar with, I think voices of my father"

"I see" said Oswald

"Why are you interested in my past?" said Sora

"There is something I have to tell you…but not right now" said Oswald as he then stands up "I'll tell you when the time is right, what's more important is the return of your memory"

Sora sighed at this; 10 years ago Oswald tried to help Sora regain his memories of his family and past. Normally young children wouldn't remember anything at a young age but Sora had suffered amnesia and the memories of his family, friends and those he knew suddenly vanished. He doesn't remember what happened to him that would cause amnesia. Could something terrible have happened 10 years ago?

"Oswald…do you know what happened to me?" said Sora "Do you know my family?"

Oswald sighed at this and looked away.

"I did" said Oswald "I did know them"

"Did?" said Sora

"I'll explain when you are ready" said Oswald as he then leaves the house.

Sora is still confused at this, he is getting more curious and curious about this.

Later

Sora left the house and starts to take a walk through the streets of the village, the visions are starting to show as Sora keeps seeing a young boy running away laughing and vanishing before his eyes. Not to mention the voices that he knew before but couldn't remember who's voices they are. This is giving Sora a headache, he starts holding his head in pain and crouches on the floor trying to resist the pain. Then suddenly a few white creatures that looks like they are in white hooded jumpsuits appear out of nowhere and flowingly approaching towards Sora from behind. Sora is in too much pain to notice them, the creature then attacks Sora and send him rolling on the ground. Sora looks up to see who attacked him and noticed the creatures that attacked him a couple of days ago. He then starts to growl angrily and he raised his gauntlet and it created a horn-like sound, a group of brown imp-like creatures. The brown creatures then start attacking the white hooded ones. Then suddenly Sora wields a dark sinister key-like blade with gothic-style teeth. The blade is all black and beautifully crafted, Sora then charges at the white creatures as he then starts to shout out their names.

"DAMN YOU NOBODIES!" shouted Sora as he swing his blade the creatures known as the Nobodies. The Nobodies void life and purpose, they are just nothing but emptiness when the heart was taken away, leaving nothing but a hollow shell of a body. Sora continues to battle against the Nobodies while more of them arrive.

While Sora battles the Nobodies, Oswald watches this in the rooftops. He grins at this as he knows that Sora is regaining his memories. It won't take long for him to be fully recovered from his amnesia. The storm then starts to get worse as the rain pours heavily down, thunder booms louder and lightning flashes brighter. The skies turn darker and darker as if the world is getting consumed by darkness and chaos. Oswald notices the abnormality of the storm and stands up.

"The door is opening" said Oswald "I must inform everyone, it's gone for us to return back home"

Oswald left the area while Sora battle against the Nobodies with his new brown creatures and this evil-looking key-like sword. Sora battle more and more against the Nobodies one by one, not caring that he is outnumbered. Then suddenly Sora noticed the dark shadowy creatures emerging from the ground.

"Heartless" said Sora while thunder booms and light flashes.

The Heartless approaches Sora to attack him, Hearless are those who had lost their hearts to darkness, their bodies turned into those monsters. Heartless comes in many forms and sizes, the same goes with the Nobodies. Sora roared out loud as he swung his blade at the Heartless and the Nobodies. More and more he battles, the rain starts to slowly flood the village as the storm is getting worse as the streets are flooded by the length of Sora's ankles.

Meanwhile Oswald takes the rooftops as the flooding gets worse and worse, he noticed the villagers are evacuating up to the hills. Then he noticed Riku, Tidus and Wakka but no sign of Kairi.

"Where's Kairi?" said Oswald

"She is at the island" said Riku "She said that she is waiting for Sora to come, knowing that he goes there rain of not"

"Is it time, Master Oswald?" said Tidus

"Yes, the door is opening" said Oswald "This world is at the brink of destruction, we don't have much time. Head back to Greenvale and wait at Spree"

"Yes sir" said the 3 as they pull out their key-like swords and aims it in their air, they blast out a beam of light and it opens up a portal. Riku, Tidus and Wakka each pull out a piece of metal and puts it on their left shoulder. They touch the armour and they get engulfed in black light. Each of them are in clads of dark armour. Tidus's is dark yellow and black with the "Zanarkand Abes" insignia on the chest. Wakka's is dark orange and yellow with a black pointed "X" on the chest. Riku's armour is dark blue and silver.

They then toss their swords into the air and transformed into gliders, Riku, Tidus and Wakka gets on them and starts flying up into the portal which takes them to another world known as "Greenvale" Oswald pulls out a key-like blade with a bronze coloured blade with a sinister crown-like teeth. He draws a large circle in their air and opens up a portal. Oswald enters the portal and left this world.

While the 3 teenagers and Oswald left, Sora's battle with the Heartless and Nobodies is starting to end as there are only a few of them left and at the brink of oblivion. SOra noticed the rising of the water up to his knees and this starts to worry him because Kairi is in danger. He finished off the Heartless and Nobodies and rushed to Kairi's home to see if she escaped the flood.

Kairi's home

Sora arrives at Kairi's room, it's flooded halfway. The furnature floats at the surface and the fire is doused. Sora swims through to locate Kairi.

"Kairi" shouts Sora as he looks for the auburn haired girl "Kairi!"

Then he noticed a note floating on the water, he pick it up to read it. The writing is smudged up but still readable.

_Dear Sora_

_I am at the island, meet me there if you want to see me. We can have a picnic while we watch the lightning together._

_Kairi_

Sora then tosses the note and swims out the house and heads for the island.

Destiny Island

Sora sailed to the island though the rough waves caused by the violent storm. The island is slowly getting consumed by the sea and sinking down into the deep. Sora needs to be quick if he wants to save Kairi, the shacks were blown down by the strong winds and some of the palm trees are torn off by their roots. Even the Paopu tree is destroyed, Sora calls out for Kairi but the wind was too loud for his voice to reach. He looks into the beach but she is nowhere to be found, he then noticed something strange, at the entrance of the cave is a silver door. He approaches the door and touches it, he then uses his key-like sword to open it and enter the cave.

Cave

Sora rushes through the tunnel to the other side, he reached the end and saw Kairi looking at the door.

"Kairi" said Sora with concern

Kairi turns to Sora, her eyes are void of any light and half closed.

"S-Sora" said Kairi quietly and emotionlessly

The door then bursts open and a huge gust of wind blew out of the door, Kairi was blown away and towards Sora, Sora reaches out to catch her but she vanish the moment she is close to him. Sora widened his eyes at this before is blown away from the huge gust.

Outside

Sora collapse when he was blown out of the cave, he stands up to notice that small parts of the island is levitating in their air. Sora looks up to see a black hole in their sky and sucking in sand, trees, wood, stone, everything is being sucked in.

"What is that?" said Sora

"This world is being consumed by darkness"

"Huh" said Sora as he turns to see the masked figure from his dreams, in his arms is Kairi unconscious but quietly saying Sora's name. "Who are you?"

"You don't know?" said the masked figure "figures, not what happened 10 years ago, we were split up into 3 parts. My name is Vanitas, the Heartless side and 1/3 of your powers"

"1/3 of my powers?" said Sora

"That's right" said the masked figure known as Vanitas as he takes off his mask to reveal his face. He resembles Sora except for the black hair and golden eyes. "10 years ago, the 3 keyblade masters Eraqus, Xehanort and Yen Sid killed your father and extracted our powers which caused your amnesia"

"Keyblade?" said Sora

"That key-like sword in your hand" explained Vanitas "The only weapon that can open up locks in all hearts. And it was the 3 that unlocked your power and released us"

"You said 3, who are the other 2?" said Sora

"Well that would be telling" said Vanitas "and personally I don't know or care"

Vanitas then turns and walks away, Sora then notices Kairi in Vanitas's arms. This angered Sora and he charges at him, he swings his Keyblade at Vanitas but missed as he only hit an afterimage as the masked teenager appeared behind him.

"Too slow" said Vanitas before he struck Sora from behind.

"GAH!" screamed Sora as he collapse on the ground with a gash on his back, Sora slowly turns and glares at Vanitas "Give me Kairi, now"

"No" said Vanitas "I no longer take orders from you, Sora. I'm glad those 3 Keyblade masters freed me; I am free to do whatever I like. Why would I take orders from a broken down son of an Overlord that's too weak to defeat 3 measly warriors"

"Take that back" said Sora "my father is a great man"

"It seems that you remember him quite well" said Vanitas "but your amnesia is still affecting your mind. If you want Kairi back, come find me when you are fully recovered, regain your memories and techniques you forgotten. And then come find me, I'll decide if you are worthy enough to reclaim me back into your barely black heart, fight me when you are completely evil"

After that Vanitas vanished in a swirl of darkness, the Heartless surrounds Sora. Anger starts to consume Sora; his Heartless took Kairi into the darkness. He then roared angrily and summoned a huge hoard of brown creatures. He and the creatures start barbarically massacring the incoming Heartless. Each Heartless slaughtered and the hearts are released, but they are absorbed by Sora's Gauntlet. Sora is not aware of absorbing the hearts that he got from the slain Heartless, is anger temporally took over his mind as he massacred the Heartless with no mercy. Once every Heartless left is slain and the hearts are absorbed, Sora dropped into his knees with his Keyblade stained in Heartless blood and pursing in evil energy.

"RAH!" shouted Sora as he raised his Keyblade into the air and blasted out a dark beam of light into the sky, the storms die out and the seas calm down. But the skies are still covered in dark clouds and rain pours down onto Sora. Sora is now equipped in dark armour with a tri-pronged helmet with a visor made of black glass, Sora slowly stands up and looks at the view of the now destroyed village that he lived for 10 years, is memories are partially returned but parts are still missing. The Heartless named Vanitas has Kairi as his prisoner and waits for Sora to fully recover from his amnesia. He draws his Keyblade and swings it vertically to rip open a portal "Father…I'm coming home"

Disney Kingdom

Donald Duck is running in panic, he just received a letter from the King and is heading to the gardens to tell Goofy the bad news. Donald is at the gardens where the hedges are trimmed into figures of anthromorphic animals dressed up as the brass band. Goofy is by a giant hedge in a shape of a castle, taking a nap from his hard work guarding the castle with the Royal Guards.

"Wake up, Goofy" said Donald loudly to Goofy "Wake up, this is serious"

Despite the loudness of Donald's voice, Goofy is still asleep and snoring peacefully. This angers Donald as he yelled loudly and casted _**Lightning**_ on Goofy to jolt him up.

"WHOA!" yelled Goofy as he got zapped and instantly woke up, he yawned and turns to Donald "Hey there Donald, G'Morning"

"We have a problem, Goofy" said Donald until he looked around to see if the coast is clear and whispered to the Captain of the Guard "But don't tell anyone"

"Huh, Queen Minnie?" said Goofy

"Not even the Queen" said Donald shaking his head and crossing his arms

"Daisy?" said Goofy

"NOOOO, its top secret" said Donald angrily at Goofy's stupidity

"Oh G'morning ladies" said Goofy

This stunned Donald and nervously turns his head to see the Queen of Disney Kingdom and her Lady in Waiting behind them. Donald laughs nervously as he has a lot of explaining to do.

**Cliffhanger**


	5. Greenvale

Kingdom Hearts: Key to Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Overlord**

Disney Kingdom

Donald explained everything to the Queen and gave her the letter from the King, they read it in the library. The letter says this…

_Donald_

_I'm afraid that my suspicions are correct; Oswald is back and is plotting to overthrow me and reclaim the kingdom for his own. But that's not all; it appears that all Kingdoms from other worlds are targeted as well. Master Yen Sid predicted that the next "Keyblade Overlord" will return to his dark domain once again. Master Yen Sid and the other Keyblade Masters extracted 3 power sources from this new Overlord, each with the power to control our 3 dangerous threats. The Heartless, the Nobodies and the Unversed, I want you to find Ventus's students and reunite them so that they can finish what the Keyblade masters have started._

_I will return once I am done with my personal quest, tell Minnie that I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. To find Ventus's students, go to Traverse Town and you'll find a man named Cecil Harvey. A Paladin of Light, you'll find him as he'll find you. I told him of your coming and will be expecting you._

_P.S. To Goofy, I'm sorry for the betrayal of Max, he was a skilled soldier and it's a shame to lose him by the hands of my brother._

_Mickey Mouse: Second King of Disney Kingdom_

"What does this mean?" said Daisy, Queen Minnie's lady in waiting

"It means we just have to trust the king" said Minnie

"Garsh, I hope he's alright" said Goofy

"Your Highness, don't worry" said Donald "I'll find the King and those students"

"Thank you" said Minnie

"I never knew Ven had students" said Goofy

"That's because he doesn't want this Overlord to know" said Donald "I met them once"

"What are they like?" said Goofy

"That are trouble" said Donald as he cross his arms and groaned "especially that blond one"

"Blond one?" said Goofy with confusion

"You'll understand once you meet them" said Donald "By the way, Daisy could you watch the…"

"Of course" said Daisy

"Thank you" said Donald as he then drags Goofy "Come on, you coming with me"

Gummi Ship Hanger

Donald and Goofy are on board a red and yellow spaceship known as a Gummi Ship. Donald speaks to the operators who appeared to be chipmunks named Chip and Dale.

"Hello, Donald Duck to Launch Crew" said Donald "Anytime you're ready"

Chip saluted and pushed the button

The doors open for launch sequence of the Gummi ship, the countdown is dropping into 0.

"Blast off" said Donald as he point into the takeoff…until a big arrow pointing down appears and the Gummi Ship drops down into a trap door. "WHAAA!"

"YAA HOO HOO HOO!" screamed Goofy

The Gummi Ship left the atmosphere of Disney Kingdom and took off into space.

**Chapter 1: Greenvale**

In peaceful sunny plains, sheep grazing in the grass and bleating mindlessly by the old ruins of a forgotten civilization, the sun is up, the birds are singing and the farms are being raided by half-pint beings…wait what?

CRASH

"Stop them"

The small humanoids called Halflings are raiding the crops and stealing them, the farmers and villagers are doing their best to prevent this but their effects were futile.

"They're stealing our crops"

The Halflings are laughing mischievously as they are carrying the stolen food.

"He he he, stupid human" said one of the Halflings

"This food will help regrow the Halfling Empire" said the second Halflings

Then suddenly the sky starts to turn dark and thunder booms and lightning flashes. The Halflings halts and shudders in fear as a dark portal opens in front of them. Exiting the portal is a figure in armour and wielding a dark evil Keyblade with a beautiful gothic style. The villagers are also shuddering with fear as they look at that armoured figure; the armour is black with dark red, dark blue and dark yellow markings. The helmet has a black glass visor over the face and has 3 spiky prongs and cheek guards over the visor.

"Oh shit, he's back" said the Halflings as they drop the food and ran away back into their village.

The armoured figure watches the fleeing Halflings and shrugged, he then turns to the villagers who are kneeling to him out of fear.

"W-Welcome back, y-young lord" said one of the villagers "W-we're glad you're still alive"

The armoured figure stares at the scared villagers and walks pass them and heads for the village known as Spree.

Spree

The village of Spree is in shambles, the houses were raided, the crops ruined and a few were killed after the Halflings invaded this simple village. The villagers are busy barricading the gates and treating the wounded. Children cry of hunger and the sick are coughing, the armoured figure heads for a tavern called the _Drunken Mule_, owned by the mayor of this village. The mayor is a big black guy wearing blue pants and a baggy white shirt; he pours beers into empty pints for the villagers so that they can drink their worries away. The armoured figure sat down on a free chair and took off his helmet, the armoured figure reveals to be Sora, his hair is in a ponytail but his hair sticks out and his bangs partially cover his forehead and his ocean blue eyes.

The mayor saw Sora and gasped at him, he kneeled on one knee and bowed at him.

"Young Lord, I didn't expect you to return" said the Mayor "It has been 10 years since you left"

"My memory is still hazy, all I can remember is that I'm an the next Overlord of this domain" said Sora "Tell me, was has everyone entered this village or heard anything new?"

"Apart from your return…no" said the Mayor "Except that the Halflings are declaring war against your reign, they've been raiding villages such as Heavens Peak, Nordberg, Nordhaven and here"

"I see, thank you…reveal your name" said Sora

"Archibald Methuselah Wobbleback IV" said the Mayor "Archie for short, your father is a good customer when he's not busy smiting opposing villages and killing off rebels that dare question his rule"

"You show lightly to him" said Sora "Even though he's evil"

"He may be evil, but he did make our lives a bit easy…well most of them" said Archie "despite the income taxes we pay monthly, the law in this land made us live freely and peacefully."

"What of those who think differently?" said Sora

"As Mayor, I made sure that no one questions our Lord" said Archie "the amount of loyalty is good here. Now then, what can I get for you?"

"Mayor, Halflings are breaching the western gates" said one of the lookouts

"Damn it all, since the death of our previous lord 10 years ago, those half pint bastards took advantage of this and started raiding the us to "rebuild their empire"

"Rebuild their empire?" said Sora

"Since the death of Melvin Underbelly by the hands of your grandfather, the Halflings were laying low for years during the time the Glorious Empire took over until they too were fallen by your father. Now that he's dead, they have a new king and declared war against you"

"I see" said Sora as he the put on his helmet and heads for the western gate of the village. "Time to remind them who the true ruler is"

Western Gates

The western gates ate being breached by the Halflings; the villagers are being outmatched by the half pint menaces. The Halflings are throwing stones and swinging their swords at the villagers who are armed with pitchforks, sickles and other farming tools, those on lookout are using bow and arrows. The barricades are slowly getting demolished and the Halfling is breaching through.

"They're getting through the gates, don't let them through" said one of the villagers before a rock was thrown onto his head and falls down hard into the ground.

The villagers are doing what they can to stop the Halflings breaching through the gates until the barricades are destroyed and the gates have been breached. Luckily Sora came arrived and with his Keyblade out while charging in for battle. Sora slashed at a few Halflings and absorbed their hearts into his gauntlet, this also caused the dead Halflings get consumed into darkness and vanish. The Halflings surrounds him and the villagers flee away from the area like cowards, Sora will decide of their fate later after he dispose of the pests that tried to attack this village as it's a part of his domain.

The Halflings then charge at Sora as they outnumber him, but unfortunately for them their brains are a size of mouse shit that they instantly underestimated their opponent. Sora raised his gauntlet and summoned a maximum of 10 Brown minions, thanks to the regaining of parts of his memories he now has the knowledge of those creatures he can summon and command.

"Attack them" said Sora to the minions

The minions obey and began their carnage at the half pint pests, of course Sora also joined in as he loves a fight because he use to watch his father…in some regained memories.

Meanwhile, the area is surrounded by a strange magical barrier entrapping Sora and the Halflings inside. Outside the barriers are the villagers and an armoured figure with a Keyblade in a shape of a bat's wing. Sora turns to the figure that entered through the barrier and stood beside him.

"Who are you?" said Sora

"I'll tell you later" said the figure "We need to kill those pests"

"Right" said Sora as he and the figure then charges at the Halflings.

The armoured figure snaps his fingers to summon a group of Heartless wearing helmets. Sora was surprised at this until the armoured figure explained.

"Don't worry, they're under my command" said the armoured figure as he gives a hand signal to command the Soldier Heartless to attack. "Now let's attack"

"Right" said Sora as he and the armoured figure starts swinging their keyblades at the Halflings, the hearts are being absorbed into Sora's gauntlet as the enemy is getting slain by Sora, the stranger in the dark blue and silver armour, the Brown minions and the Soldier Heartless.

The battle went quite well for the two armoured warriors until the ground starts to rumble.

"Look out, my lord" said one of the villagers "the Halflings have some strange machine coming this way"

The villager is right as a 10 foot metal and wooden bipedal machine with claw-like pincers and a flamethrower on the top. 3 Halflings are operating the machine, one for the legs, and the other for the arms and the last one for the flamethrower.

"The time of the Halflings is now" said the Halfling on the flamethrower "We the proud soldiers of the Halfling Empire will overthrow you humans and your new Overlord. By the might of emperor Bilbo Blubbergut, prepare to die"

"Bilbo Blubbergut?" said Sora as he tried not to laugh at the name "What kind of name is that"

"Don't you dare mock our great emperor" said the Halflings "We will crush you with our great military might"

"Military might?" said Sora as he glares at the Halfling and caused him to flinch in fear "You don't know the true meaning of it, Halfling"

The war machine enters the village and the villagers ran away to hide while Sora and his mysterious ally begins their battle against it.

"Now feel the wrath of the Halflings" said the Halflings as the machine then slam it's pincers at Sora.

Sora dodge rolled sideways and draw out his Keyblade he rushes to the chest of the machine and starts slashing at it. The minions and Soldier Heartless jumps onto the machine and starts attacking it. The war machine then starts shaking violently to shake off the minions and Heartless off. Sora was also shaken off and landed on his feet. Then the machine starts to spew out flames out of its flamethrower and burns the browns and the Heartless into ashes.

Sora and the armoured warrior dashes towards the machine and goes around it since it is too slow. Sora and the armoured warrior starts cutting the hydraulics off to immobilize the machine's movements of the legs. They then climbed on top of the head of the machine and killed the operator of the flamethrower and tossed the body away. Than they whack their keyblades into the containers of flammable fluids and made them unstable.

Sora and the armoured warrior jumps off the machine before it explodes along with the Halfling operators inside. The villagers cheered to their new lord and master for defeating the Halfling war machine. Sora sheathed his Keyblade and turns to the armoured warrior who took off his helmet to reveal his face.

The armoured figure reveals to me Riku , he dismisses the Soldier Heartless who returns into the realm of darkness. He smiles at Sora and bows slightly at him.

"Riku, what are you doing here" said Sora

"It's my duty to make sure you are not harmed" said Riku "after all, it is my duty as one of the Royal Guards to protect the young prince of Greenvale"

"Royal Guard…but 10 years ago we were just young children" said Sora "You couldn't be that experienced"

"Normally that would be true…unless there's a way to make it possible" said Riku

"What do you mean?" said Sora

"I'll explain later, Master Oswald is waiting at the Tower" said Riku as he then tosses his Keyblade and transforms into a glider. Riku jumps into the glider and so did Sora. "There is so much he has to tell you, and I don't think you'll like the news"

Sora frowned at this before Riku's Keyblade glider soars into the sky and flies off to the Dark Tower.

Dark Tower

The Dark Tower, the main building that makes the Overlord's reign so powerful and shows the symbolism of great evil, 10 years has passed and the once great tower is now nothing but a decaying ruin as it was abandoned for so long and nature took its course as it covers the great throne room with plants and cause the tower to slowly decay.

But that ends now as the Tower has a new Overlord to reside it, Sora arrives at the tower with Riku. Greeting the young Keyblade Overlord is Oswald and an old grey minion named Gnarl. Sora remembered the old minion; Gnarl is a minion master, meaning that he is in charge of supervising the minions due to the lack of intelligence from those imp-like creatures. Gnarl is born with the great mind from all of his fellow brethren.

"Welcome back, young master" said Gnarl "10 years did you good, I trust that everything is doing well for you"

"Unfortunately it isn't" said Sora

"What is it, Sora" said Oswald

"Kairi has been taken" said Sora "taken by a person who appears to be by Heartless"

"Vanitas" said Oswald

"You knew, didn't you?" said Sora

"Yes I did" said Oswald as he sighed "I was there, 10 years ago when your father met his demise my the 3 Keyblade masters and extracted your great potential of controlling the darkness, the void and also the evil in people's hearts, thus gaining command of 3 beings known as the Heartless, the Nobodies and the Unversed"

"He said that 3 parts of my heart has been released, I know that Vanitas is my Heartless side, so who are my other 2?"

"All I know that Vanitas is your Heartless side and your Nobody side is called Roxas" said Oswald "but your Unversed side is a mystery. Those 3 are extremely powerful and they allied themselves to the heartless and nobody sides of one of the Keyblade Masters that turned rouge"

"And how did I not know of this?" said Sora

"One Keyblade Master called Yen Sid, a former mentor of mine used his magic to unlock your memories and believed that you would never know of your true purpose. But he got careless as he forgot that I was an ally of your father and he asked me to watch over you and train you like I did with Riku here as he is a member of the Royal Guards 10 years ago"

"How did you do it" said Sora "how did you train him so well at a young age"

"Don't you remember, it happened to you" said Oswald as he pull out his Keyblade and swung it in the air to open up a portal. "This way"

Sora entered the portal with Oswald, Riku also entered it as well.

Oswald's pocket dimension

Oswald, Sora and Riku entered into a different dimension that resembles a vast meadow with plateaus and a huge lake and small forest. Sora was amazed at this and looked at Oswald.

"This is a dimension I designed" said Oswald "This is where I took you, Riku, Tidus and Wakka to train. The atmosphere in here paralyses time so aging is impossible in here. You 2 were trained in here for 10 years in this dimension"

"10 years?" said Sora with shock

"That's right" said Oswald "the training in here helped gave you experience in swordsmanship, magic and also immunities of aliments such as poisons, paralysis, petrification, curses and blindness. Also this realm has various monsters residing in here so battling them also helped. I trust that battling the Halflings proved me right?"

"You're right" said Sora "back at the realm when that storm was flooding the village, I was getting glimpses of my past and I started to remember, not just my past but parts of my skills and techniques as well.

"I see" said Oswald "Well I think that's all we can show at the moment, we have some things to discuss"

"Like what?" said Sora

"Well we can't have our Overlord live in a trashed up tower" said Oswald as he the opens up a portal and exits the dimension "if you want to train in here, don't hesitate to ask"

"what's the time difference from here to the normal world" said Sora

"A year in here is like 10 minutes in the normal world" said Oswald "You can train in here for 100 years and come back in over an hour"

"Wow, how did you learn to make such a dimension?" said Sora

"I was Yen Sid's student" said Oswald "unlike my little brother, I paid attention to his teachings and he taught me how to make a dimension that would help me train"

"Wow, you must've trained hard" said Sora

"I did…but it isn't enough to defeat my brother who stole everything from me" said Oswald angrily

"What do you mean?" said Sora

"Oswald was once a prince of the Disney Kingdom" said Riku "when the old King died, Oswald's brother was made King instead of him. This angered Master Oswald and he betrayed the Kingdom and joined your father's empire"

"Oh" said Sora as he then place his hand on Oswald's shoulder, the anthromorphic rabbit turns to Sora. "Master Oswald, I will help you reclaim the throne"

"You don't need to do that" said Oswald

"I insist" said Sora "once I grow strong and regain my powers, I'll invade the Disney Kingdom and take the throne for you"

"Thank you, Sora" said Oswald smiling at his student until he changed the subject "now then, let us return, we have lots to do"

And so they entered the portal and returned back into the tower.

In an unknown world

"It seems the new Keyblade Overlord has been crowned" said a voice

"Appears so" said another voice as it reveals to be Vanitas as he leaned onto a wall and crossing his arms.

"Tell me, Vanitas" said the voice "why did you hesitate of ending his life while he's still powerless?"

"It's not the worth" said Vanitas "I'd rather kill him when he has the strength and skills of an Overlord"

"So you want to test him" said the voice

"That's right" said Vanitas "After all; I am a part of him. The part with the power of darkness, without me he has no power to control the Heartless or the darkness. It goes the same with the Nobodies and the Unversed"

"So true, only a few has the power of darkness" said the voice "like the sorceress Maleficent"

"Oh her" said Vanitas "Tell me, why did you form an alliance with her?"

The voice the reveals his face to Vanitas, he has long silver hair, a tanned skin and golden eyes. He wears a black and silver trench coat, a white under shirt partly opened to reveal his toned chest, white gloves that goes way up to forearms, black pants and boots that goes up to his knees.

"She is the one who can help me get the 7 princesses that will unlock the keyhole to darkness" said the silver haired man "we have one, all we need is 6 more"

"But we have a problem" said Vanitas as he turns his head to Kairi who is under a deep sleep. "Her heart is missing"

"Her heart?" said the man "Who is that possible?"

"I don't know" said Vanitas

"No matter, we'll worry about that later" said the man "inform Maleficent about the new Overlord, she will deal with him once we get the remaining princess"

"Yes sir" said Vanitas as he vanishes in a swirl of darkness

Somewhere in Greenvale

Miles away between Spree and the Dark Tower lays a city built in vast of hills, the houses are nothing but hollowed out hills but the interior is homey for the Halflings. The half pint humanoids are busy forging weapons that were mined out by human slaves in the mines. In the highest hills is a castle where the ruler of the Halflings reside, Emperor Bilbo Blubbergut a distinct relative of the deceased Melvin Underbelly.

Bilbo is a wealthy Halflings and has a rich life as he has many banquets and parties in his castle. The results of his life caused him to gain a massive amount of weight as he is sits in his massive lowered down throne so he can get comfortable for his massive gut and ass. He is enjoying his huge portions of cooked meat and being fed by his female Halfling concubines.

"Your majesty" said a Halfling soldier as he bows to his bloated emperor "We are nearly ready for war against the humans"

"*huff puff* good" said Bilbo heavily breathing as his body mass is finding it hard to speak and breathe at the same time "*huff puff* soon we Halflings will have our revenge, and I'll avenge my relative Melvin who died by the hands of the Overlord"

"Yes, my Emperor" said the Halfling soldier "Soon the humans will bow down to you or they'll be forever imprisoned in your magnificent stomach"

"Oh I hope they resist me, I haven't had some sweet human meat for a while" said Bilbo

"Don't worry, my emperor" said the Halfling soldier "we are preparing a nice human dish for you"

"Is the meat succulent and tender?" said Bilbo

"We are fattening them as we can" said the Halfling soldier

"Fatten them up until they die" said Bilbo "the fatter the better"

"Yes my emperor" said the Halfling soldier as he then leaves to the kitchens

"More food, my dears" said Bilbo to his concubines as they continue to feed him. "More food in my belly, he he"

Dark Tower

"So when do we attack?" said Riku to his new Overlord

"Immediately" said Sora smirking "Get them while they are off guard"

"Excellent strategy, Sora" said Oswald "It's great to taste blood again"

"So where is this so-called Empire?" said Sora

"At the Mellow Hills" said Oswald "It seems that they have the Tower Heart there, without the heart, we can't venture to other worlds without its navigation"

"That's why it took us a while to get back" said Riku sighing "Tidus and Wakka got lost but I think they're fine"

"We'll find them" said Sora "alright then, let us kill us some Halflings"

"Right with you" said Riku

And so Sora and Riku rushed to the balcony and heads for the hills, Riku tosses his Keyblade into the air and it transforms into a glider. Riku and Sora then flies on it and heads for their destination. Oswald chuckles at this as he then took out his Keyblade and opens up a portal.

"The first step of evil has begun" said Oswald as he enters the portal and it closers after him.

**Cliffhanger**


	6. Mellow Hills

Kingdom Hearts: Key to Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Overlord**

**Chapter 2: Mellow Hills**

Sora and Riku arrives at Mellow Hills, the glider lands on the hills and the 2 armoured keyblade wielders jumps off it. Sora was the first to come off and gaze at the fields with the Halfling village in the horizon. Then suddenly Oswald arrived when the portal opens up and in his battle uniform. His uniform is a black unzipped jacket, dark blue baggy pants and black shoes (think Mickey's KH clothes but dark blue)

"Sorry I'm late, I was just getting changed" said Oswald as he unsheathed his Keyblade "And my blade, _**Usurper**_ is ready for battle"

My _**Soul Eater **_is too" said Riku as he draws out his keyblade named _**Soul Eater**_. "Ready Sora"

"I was born ready" said Sora as he draw out his Keyblade and raise his gauntlet to summon an army of minions. "Now it's time for some real action"

"I couldn't agree more" said Oswald as he took out a pair of binoculars and scans the area. "We can infiltrate the village as the Halflings are all gathered into a party. Probably for their soon to come battle against us"

"So what's the first objective then" said Sora

"Well we could raid the Halfling homes, which might be where the Tower heart is kept" said Oswald

"Alright then" said Sora "We'll let them have their party. Our first priority is reclaiming that tower heart"

"Yes sir" said Riku and Oswald

And so the Keyblade Overlord and his 2 warriors head for the Halfling village, with the party this goes to their advantage since Sora's grandfather did the same thing to slay Melvin Underbelly and sent him to Hell.

Halfling village

The Halflings are getting thing prepared for battle and also for a party for their emperor. Only a few soldiers are on duty in case intruders infiltrate the village, unlike the time when Melvin Underbelly was ruler the defences are tighter as sentry posts are built with searchlights and alarm bells. Walls are built with cannons and moats infested in savage rats and beetles hungry for human flesh.

"Oh man, this is bullshit" said a Halfling guard to another guard "I want to be in the party and gorge myself silly"

"You and me both" said the other guard "I heard that they caught some sexy human slaves that can…entertain us if you get my drift. Of course they won't last long until they'll get fattened up and get fed to our emperor"

"I know" said the guard "Who knew that humans taste good"

"Yep" said the other guard as he pat his potbelly "I could go for a nice cooked human at the moment"

"Don't worry, we'll get some action at the party once our shift is over" said the guard.

"Oh yeah, and some nice beer as well" said the other guard as he high-fives the first guard.

SNAP

"What the?" said the first guard as he turns on the search lights and sees the browns rushing into the gates and climbing on the walls. "Intruders, ring the alarm"

"Right" said the guards as he then rings the bell

BONG

BONG

"INTRUDERS!" shout the guards "ALL MEN AT YOUR POSTS!"

The bells alerted the Halflings nearby and they all rush in to the walls to ward off the minions breaching through. The Halflings are throwing rocks at them and sent them down into the deep moat so they can get eaten by the rats and beetles.

While the Halflings are dealing with the Minions, Sora, and Riku are in the air on the glider as they are infiltrating the air by air.

"Lower down on the roof" said Sora

"Right" said Riku as he lower his glider down onto one of the roofs of the houses. They crouch down to hide and wait for the right time to enter the Halfling Homes without detection. "I think another diversion is needed"

"I couldn't agree more" said Sora as he raised his gauntlet and summoned his minions to distract the Halflings. It worked as the Halflings are distracted and Sora grinned at this. "Now's our chance"

"Alright" said Riku as he and Sora jumps off the grassy roofs and enters the Homes.

Halfling Homes

The 2 Keyblade wielders entered the Homes of the Halflings, the interior is incredible as the walls are covered in painted and varnished wood with ornaments, the floors are also wooden and partially covered in grass but it looks homey. Sora and Riku walks through the corridors and sliced through the doors and entered the halls of the Homes. The Halflings inside are minding their own business such as feasting, drinking and smoking their pipes while resting their hairy feet on the tables until they saw Sora and Riku inside. The Halflings draw out their weapons and got on their feet.

Sora smirked as he raised his gauntlet and summoned his minions for the attack.

"Attack them" said Sora to the minions and the minions obey.

The minions and Halflings fight, destroying tables, chairs and other furniture along the way. Vases smashes and also empty dirty plates and tankards clatter on the floor in this indoor brawl. Many Halflings were slain and only a few minions died in battle, the hearts of the Halflings were absorbed into Sora's gauntlet and treasure is gathered to him by his minions.

More Halflings starts coming out of the doorways on the walls, muttering angrily at the Keyblade Overlord and the minions.

"Oh goody, more vermin to slay" said Sora to Riku "Let's play a game, the most kills is the winner"

"You do like making a game out of missions" said Riku "You're on"

Sora and Riku then charges at the Halflings, they draw out their Keyblades and starts slashing the Halflings and turn some of them in half. Their hearts are being absorbed into Sora, Riku swiftly slashes them with his _**Soul Eater**_ and kick some of them into the fire and listen to them scream as they burn horribly.

"That's 13" said Riku

"17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22…" said Sora as he continues his killing of the Halflings with his Keyblades.

"Damn it, he's ahead of me" said Riku as he then starts killing more Halflings to catch up with his friend/rival/master. "15, 16, 17, 18, 19…"

"29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35…" said Sora while counting his kills.

Halflings dies screaming as the Keyblade Overlord slaughters them with no mercy, Sora laughs at this as he is enjoying the bloodshed. Riku smiles as well as he made a multi-kill by making a twirling slash at multiple Halflings. Then fear starts to consume the remaining Halflings and they start to retreat from Sora and Riku.

"Lock the doors, they're bloody crazy" said one of the Halflings as his brethren starts to flee into the other room.

The door starts to close and lock, Sora walks towards the door and starts hacking at the door. On the other side of the door, a few Halflings are barricading the door with furniture and crates of food.

"Don't let them in" said the Halfling commander "they must not go through and slaughter us"

Sora continues hacking on the door, the wood is strong and sturdy but it's taking huge damage from his dark Keyblade.

"Don't just stand there, Riku" said Sora "Give me a hand"

"Sure thing" said Riku as he helps Sora hack the door.

After the next slash, the door was cut in half and kicked open. The minions were the first to enter and start destroying the barricades. The Halflings are throwing rocks at them to prevent the breach but some minions start attacking the Halflings. The barricades are cleared and Sora enters through the door, the Halflings are fleeing for their lives as the Keyblade Overlord starts walking through the corridors with Riku.

"Minions, start searching for the Tower Heart" commandeered Sora to the minions.

"Yes master" said the minions as they start scattering into many rooms to search for the Tower Heart. The Halflings that were in the rooms were slaughtered during the search; their hearts were collected and absorbed into Sora's gauntlet. Then suddenly a group of Minions approaches Sora and carrying a strange object that resembles a dragon's head. "We found Fire spell rune"

"A what?" said Sora until he hear Oswald's voice

_Oswald: It seems a spell rune has been found_

"Huh?" said Sora as he starts looking around until Oswald spoke again

_Oswald: don't worry; I am communicating you through D-link_

"D-link?" said Sora

_Oswald: it a communication device implanted in your armour, I can contact you anywhere at any time, also you can summon me as well but don't summon me just yet, only when you reach this so called emperor._

"No problem" said Sora as he nods at this

"It seems Oswald was talking to you through the D-link" said Riku

"That's right" said Sora

"The D-link is useful" said Riku "also a pain, I've been getting calls from Yuffie in the past 10 years. She misses me a lot.

Sora chuckles at this until a huge crowd of minions are carrying a huge sack of gold and heading towards the entranceway where the waypoint gate is been set. Sora and Riku then walks through the corridor while the minions search for the Tower Heart, then an explosion was heard on the other side of the corridor.

"What was that" said Sora

"I don't know, let's hope the Tower heart is still intact" said Riku as he and Sora rushes to the other side. As they reach the other side of the corridor, they saw a pile of bodies blown up and covered in soot, they turn to see that the explosion was caused by kegs of oil that is used for fuel for the furnaces in the kitchens. The Halflings were blow up as one of the kegs got ignited, but the real question is what caused the explosions.

"Master look" said one of the minions as they point at something red in the cages. The red thing is a Red minion, a minion specialized in ranged attacks and fire elemental attacks, also they are immune to fire and they can put flames out by absorbing them into their skin.

"Sire, Tower Heart close" said another minion

"Well go get it then" said Sora

"Yes master" said the minions as they scurry to the Tower Heart.

"That was easy" said Riku

"Yeah" said Sora "It is"

_Oswald: Sora, can you hear me?_

"I can hear you, what is it?" said Sora

_Oswald: don't let your guard down; if things become easy then something is not right. Be careful_

"Gotcha" said Sora as he pulls out his keyblade and heads back to the entrance, the entrance is now locked and surrounded by a huge squad of Halfling soldiers wearing armour and strange weapons and are accompanied with huge bulking beasts called Trolls wearing armours and wielding heavy weapons. Sora and Riku reached the entrance and saw the small heavily defended army of Halfling and Troll Brutes. "A welcoming party, that's nice of them"

"Indeed" said Riku

"Intruders, by royal command of Emperor Bilbo Blubbergut…"

Sora snorted in laugher but tries to be serious.

"Sorry about that, do continue" said Sora, the Halfling commander grunted at him and starts again.

"by royal command of Emperor Bilbo Blubbergut…"

"He he"

"Do you mind?" said the Halfling Commander "I was trying to say that you are under arrest by Emperor Bilbo Blubbergut's…"

"HA HA HA!" Sora bursts out laughing "What kind of name is that?"

"I apologise, Sora laughs when something stupid is heard" said Riku "like that name"

"OH my god that name is so hilarious" laughs Sora "Hey does his name have any literal meaning like…having a blubbergut. HA HA HA!"

That's it, Trolls kill him" shouts the Halfling commander

The Trolls waddles from behind the Halflings, they started to fart as they had something gassy to eat.

"Poowey, what did they eat?" said Sora

"No idea" said Riku as he goes into his battle pose and gets ready to fight.

Sora also poses and gets ready to fight, he also commands the minions to get ready to fight as well.

Meanwhile at Bilbo's castle

The bloated Halfling emperor is busy gorging himself silly in his throne room, he slurps and smacks his greasy lips while is bloated blubbery gut grumbles and wobbles. He is also listening to the report of the Halfling intruders about the intruders in the Halfling Homes.

"So the intruders are in here, huh" said Bilbo as he tore off a chuck of roasted human. "I think fate is against me, soon the same fate that Melvin had will happen to me."

"My lord I'm positive that we'll eliminate them" said the Halfling

"Fool, don't underestimate the Overlord" said Bilbo "My cousin Melvin did that and look what happened to him. He exploded into a huge mess"

"Er…I think that's caused by overeating" said the Halfling

"are you insulting me?" said Bilbo angrily

"No no, I wouldn't dream of it" said the Halfling in a defensive expression.

"Anyway, there is no doubt that the Overlord will be alive when he's surrounded by the best of the best including the trained troll brutes" said Bilbo as he took a cake and shoved it down into his mouth "but I'll be waiting, they don't make me emperor for nothing."

Later

Sora and Riku left the Halfling homes with a huge bloody mess inside; the Tower Heart is returned back to the tower and also the loot inside so everything is empty apart from the corpses and the destroyed furniture, plates and crates. The gold inside is gathered by the minions and given to Sora, the hoard is not bad as it's a small fortune to be placed in the treasury in the tower. Despite that, there is no sign of the Red Hive since a Red minion was spotted and caused the explosion that the fleeing Halfling got caught in. Outside has been like a battlefield as the minions and Halfing were clashing at each other.

"Oh man, the battle's finished already" said Sora

"Don't worry" said Oswald as he jumps down from the grassy rooftops. "The rest of the Halflings retreated into the castle"

"Cowards" said Sora crossing his arms

"So they went to defend their emperor" said Riku

"No doubt" said Oswald as he looks yonder. "Also the Red Hive, if we're lucky"

"Who did you…"

"D-link" answered Oswald

"Oh right" said Sora "Anyway let's go, I'm getting bored now"

"Right" said Riku and Oswald as they head towards the castle and killed everyone in their path that tried to stop them.

Sora tested his new power, the _**Fire**_ spell on the houses and watch them burn. Everyone that isn't evacuated from their homes was burned alive as the houses went aflame be the Overlord. Sora looks at his gauntlet and smirks evilly at it.

Bilbo's castle

Sora, Riku and Oswald enter the castle, the Halfling guards try to stop them but their efforts are in vain as Sora cast _**Fire **_on them and they screamed in pain and terror as the flames are burning them. More Halfings were slaughtered in cold blood as the 3 are approaching towards the Bloated Halfling Emperor. Sora commands the Minions to destroy doorways to prevent more Halflings to come as he approaches Bilbo. Riku and Oswald were about to assist the Overlord a magical barrier prevents them or the minions from going through.

"So…we meet face to face" said Bilbo as he tries to sit up due to the difficulty of his colossal body weight. "The Overlord and the Emperor of the Halflings, strange fate isn't it"

"Strange and Ironic that it ends the same way" said Sora

"Oh I would doubt that" said Bilbo "I'm not like my cousin Melvin, I have some tricks up my sleeve."

Bilbo then stands up and waddles down to the floor to come face to face with Sora.

"I'm gonna squash you and eat you" said Bilbo as he then swung his flabby arms at Sora.

Sora dodge roll aside and swung his Keyblade at Bilbo, however the blade got stuck into the flab of the Halfling Emperor. Bilbo chuckled as he then swung his arm at Sora and sent flying onto a pillar of the room.

"Heh heh, I told you" said Bilbo as he pulled the keyblade out and tossed it aside "I'm not like Melvin"

Sora growled as he raised his gauntlet until nothing happened.

"Huh?" said Sora until Bilbo laughed

"Heh heh heh, I see you realised" said Bilbo "This room has been cast a _**Silence**_ spell on it, you can't summon your demons or use magic on me. Not to mention a _**Curse**_ spell as well"

"Damn it, it seems Sora has been walking into a trap" said Oswald "The _**Curse **_spell lessens the attacks and defence. Sora be careful"

"Got it" said Sora as he then rushes to get his Keyblade and prepares to fight the bloated Halfling.

"Heh heh, oh I'm gonna enjoy this" said Bilbo as he waddles toward Sora "It every day that I play with my food, I just eat it with no hesitation"

Bilbo then slams his pudgy fists at Sora but missed and hit the floor; he created a huge cobweb-like crack onto it. Riku and Oswald widen their eyes at this, Bilbo just punch the floor and caused the floor to crack. Even Sora widens his eyes at this.

"Impressive is it not" said Bilbo as his body slowly starts to shrink "I did not gorge myself because of I'm a glutton. I have my reasons to be like this."

Bilbo's flabby arms starts to reshape into huge muscles, his multiple chins vanish into one broad one. His thunder thighs turn athletic and his massive gut shrinks into a slim toned stomach.

"I have the ability to convert body fat into muscle" said Bilbo as he is now slim and has a true body for an emperor as stands in a massive 7 feet. "My cousin was just a glutton, he has this same ability but he was stubborn and arrogant to use it. Your grandfather was a lucky one because you won't be what I'm gonna do to you"

"Oh shit" said Sora as he jumps back from the incoming stomp attack from Bilbo.

Sora can only dodge the colossal Halfling's attacks the spells rendered his ability to use any magic and minion summoning. Not to mention it weakened his attacks and defences, Bilbo laughs as Sora is like an ant to him. Then Sora made his first move as he slashes at the sole of Bilbo's foot when he stried to stomp on him.

"GAH!" screamed Bilbo as he crashes on his ass and caused the room to quake slightly. Sora then jumps on Bilbo and starts attacking his face, Bilbo turn angry as he grabs Sora and slams him on the floor hard. "How dare you"

Then suddenly the room starts to glow and fade, the barrier has been broken and the spells has been dispelled.

"It seems the barrier has been lifted" said Oswald

"Indeed" said Riku "Hey Sora, need help"

"Nah, I'm alright" said Sora as he smiles as the real battle as begun.

Bilbo stands up and pulls out a stone pillar to use as a weapon.

"So the spells I placed on has been lifted, strange how has is that possible" said Bilbo until he sees something on the archways. Red imp-like creatures are burning off spell marking around the room. "Those Red demons, how did they escape my kitchens?"

Sora's gauntlet starts to pulse and the jewel changes colour to red, he can command the Reds. But he has to find their hive to permanently control them.

"Reds attack" said Sora

"Yes master" said the Reds as they start throwing their fireballs at Bilbo, the flames are hot and are starting to spread thanks to the hair on his body.

"RAH!" roared Bilbo as he then starts swinging the pillar at the ledges to swat away the Reds. "Pests"

Riku and Oswald assist Sora in this battle despite Sora denying any help.

"What the…I told you I can handle this" said Sora

"Don't be arrogant" said Oswald "Even though you're the Overlord you have so much to learn about being one"

"I'm sorry" said Sora

"Save your apologise after we defeat him" said Oswald as he pull out his _**Usurper**_

"Right" said Sora as he, Riku and Oswald charges at Bilbo to end his pathetic life. They dodge the Emperor's attacks and starts slashing at him, Oswald climbs up and slashes at Bilbo's face. Sora and Riku are aiming at the legs, the Browns are also joining in and jumping on the Halfling Emperor.

"GET OFF ME!" shouts Bilbo as he starts to shake his body violently and roaring loudly. The minions are continuing their stabbing on him and spilling his blood. Sora and Riku jumps back and does a running jump so they can stab their Keyblades into Bilbo's chest. "AHHH!"

The Keyblades are now embedded into Bilbo's chest; he is feeling weak as most of the blood is leaving his body. Riku and Sora both severed the Halfling's Achilles tendons and caused him to fall down. Bilbo is breathing heavily, his organs are weakening as this magic is affecting them. Sora stands on Bilbo's chest and gets ready to plunge his Keyblade into his heart.

"Your heart is mine" said Sora as he then plunged his Keyblade into Bilbo's heart.

"Guh…to think I too am defeated by an Overlord" said Bilbo before his body gets consumed by darkness and fades away.

"Well then, that's done" said Sora

"Indeed" said Oswald "but you have a lot to learn about being Overlord, your memories aren't complete yet"

"That's right" said Riku as he put his hand on Sora's shoulder "but don't worry, with enough training and some time to regain your memories you'll become a great Overlord"

"Thank you" said Sora

"Right now, let us do some repossession" said Oswald "I believe a Red Hive is in here"

Later: Dark Tower

Sora and Riku are relaxing in the private gardens of the tower, their armours are off and are in their casual clothes. Sora sighed as enjoyed the calmness of his gardens and so is Riku as he is drinking his cool drink and reading a book.

"Who knew being evil could be hard" said Sora "and also, those peasants treat me like a hero"

"Well that's how it works" said Riku

"Exactly" said Oswald "if they think that, their loyalty is important in a long term evil reign. They'll fight and die for you, although you could kill them to prevent rebellions or treason"

"That would make me more paranoid" said Sora

"It's your decision" said Oswald "but choose wisely, anyway I think we'll be alright for now. Tomorrow you'll start your new dark adventures now that the Tower Heart is at your possession"

"Sure" said Sora as he then yawned "I could go for a nap"

"Typical of you" said Riku "you slaughter hundreds and you tire easily"

"Ay, this is my first time as an evil Overlord" said Sora "I maybe evil but I'm still human"

Oswald chuckles at this and shook his head.

_Sora has a lot to learn about being Overlord, if only you could see him now, my lord. _Thought Oswald

Somewhere in space

A spaceship is flying into the starry skies of space; they are having problems of flying as the pilot of the ship is arguing with the co-pilot.

"It's this way" said the pilot none other than Donald

"But Donald, what about here" said the Co-pilot who appears to be Goofy

"Noooo, it's this way" argued Donald until the ship goes out of control as something hit then. Huh?"

Another space ship with dark colours as blasted them, in the Cockpit of the strange ship is Max and Louie.

"It's them, after them" said Donald

"Roger" said Goofy as he took the wheel and starts flying after them.

Louie turns his head to see the Red and Yellow ship chasing them.

"Fire torpedos, Max" said Louie

"roger" said Max as he push the button to fire torpedoes.

Torpedoes were fired and it struck Donald and Goofy's ship and caused it to go out of control.

"WAHH!" screamed Donald

"YAHOOHOOHOO! Yelled Goofy

Louie laughs at this and so did Max

"Good shot" said Louie

"Thanks" said Max until he saw something on radar and smiled "I think we're here"

"Good, time to spread the good news" said Louie "Our new Overlord has returned"

"It's good to be back on the job" said Max

"So am I, Max" said Louie "So am I, next stop Traverse Town"

"Ay aye" said Max as he boosts the engines and heads for the world known as Traverse Town.

**Cliffhanger**


	7. Traverse Town

Kingdom Hearts: Key to Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Overlord**

Donald and Goofy are having trouble controlling the gummi ship and are heading for a collision course towards a new world.

"Hold on Goofy" said Donald as he tries to steer and land "This is gonna be a bumpy landing"

CRASH

The gummi ship crashes outside the gates of the town, Donald and Goofy are fine but the ship is damaged badly. The wizard yells in anger and is kicking the damaged ship and accidently hurt his webbed foot.

"Damn piece of junk" said Donald "I never trusted those 2 rodents to engineer"

"What do we do know?" said Goofy

"I don't know" said Donald "We're stranded here, no thanks to my good for nephew Louie and your son Max"

"Maxie" said Goofy sadly

"*Whistle* you sure did have a rough landing, pal"

Donald and Goofy turns to see a man in his early 40s, he has short platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and stubble on his chin. He wears a white vest, blue pants and an orange sash around his waist and stomach. He has a cigarette in his mouth, goggles over his eyes and dog tags around his neck.

"Who are you?" said Donald

"Names Cid" said the stranger "Cid Highwind, gummi ship expert and professional engineer"

"Can you fix this ship?" said Goofy

"Fix it?" said Cid "I can do more than that, I can dismantle it and put it together in no time. I can even modify it with strong armour, updated weaponry and also install high defined navigation systems. But it'll cost ya"

"How much?" said Donald

"100'000 munny" said Cid

"100'000!" said Donald "that's daylight robbery!"

"Sorry but if you don't pay then you just have to remain here for a quite a while" said Cid

"But how can we get to Traverse Town?" said Goofy

"You want to get to Traverse Town?" said Cid "pal you're already here"

**Chapter 3: Traverse Town**

"Well I'll be" said Goofy "we made it"

"Ah phooey that was just dumb luck" said Donald as he then walks toward the gate

"Hey, aren't you gonna pay me to repair your ship?" said Cid

"Just leave us a bill" said Donald as he and Goofy enters Traverse Town

1st district

Donald and Goofy enters the first district of the town, the town isn't that busy as the streets are empty like everyone is hiding.

"So what now, Donald?" said Goofy

"We start searching for this Cecil" said Donald "and possibly Louie and Max so we can get some answers of why they betrayed us"

Donald and Goofy then enters the first shop in the district to get some information about the man named Cecil they are looking for. Meanwhile up in the night sky Sora dons his armour and is riding on his Keyblade glider that resembles a black metallic horse with jet engines instead of legs, the head of the glider has handles for steering and acceleration. This is his first time travelling into another world on his Keyblade glider and the trip was amazing.

_Oswald: Sora, did you reach your destination?_

"Yep" said Sora as he looked down "and I saw some 2 stranger individuals entering the gates"

_Oswald: Describe them to me_

"One is a duck in blue and the other is a tall black dog" said Sora

_Oswald: no doubt about it. It's Donald and Goofy, the King's closest friends and loyal servants. Sora, we have allies in Traverse Town and are waiting for your arrival. I told them you are coming, look for Leon, Aerith and Yuffie. They will tell you more and no doubt that Max and Louie will be here also._

_Riku: Hey Sora, tell Yuffie I said hi for me_

"Sure thing" said Sora as he jumps off his glider and lands on the ground while his armour vanishes and reveals his battle clothes (Final Form but in black) on his back is his Keyblade _**Oblivion**_ and on his left hand is his gauntlet.

He starts the search for the 3 people mentioned by Oswald, he can't believe that he had to do it alone, like the Gnome infestation and reclaiming the _**Evil Presence **_spell rune from them.

(Flashback)

Greenvale: Dark Tower

After the reclaim of the Tower Heart, the Red Hive and the death of Bilbo Blubbergut, Sora has a rodent problem. It is not rats or roaches, it is far worse than them, he has Gnomes scurrying in the corridors of the Tower. Those tiny bearded pipsqueaks with their pointy hats love to cause a fray and nick what they can get their little hands on. Oswald and Riku aren't there assisting Sora because of some excuses like "treating their serious wounds from their last battle", which is complete bull shit since Sora was the one who did most of the killing. The true reason Oswald and Riku aren't with him because they personally hate Gnomes and killing them is just…well not pretty to them.

Although this would be to the young Overlord's advantage to test out his new Red minions and also his _**Fire **_spell when he claimed the spell Rune during his conquest in Mellow Hills; he and the Reds are burning the little bastards into piles of ash and chasing a huge crowd of them making a run for it with some of the gold from the treasure vaults.

Sora chased the Gnomes and arrived at their burrows near the forest just outide the tower. Sora enters the burrows and starts exterminating the little pests in their pointy hats. There are tons of stuff they nicked from the tower, ancient scrolls, treasure and also a spell rune. Sora was about to reclaim the loot until the Gnome King stops him and starts gibbering in Gnomish. But despite the lack of understanding the language, Sora squished the Gnome King anyway and exterminated the Gnomes so that they will no longer be a problem in the future.

(Flashback ends)

The spell rune was resotred and he obtained another spell known as the _**Evil Presence **_spell, he once tested it and it showed promising results. The spell can either subdue or kill the target depending how long Sora casts the spell. Anyway Sora begins his new quest in this new world, one pathway is connected to Greenvale and in order for him to venture other worlds he has to finish his quests first.

"Good for nothing…they better pay me after I'm done with the repairs"

Sora turns to see Cid entering through the gates and heading for the shop up the stairs. Sora follows the engineer to the shop to ask him questions.

Cid's workshop

Cid is busy rummaging through the th cupboards for his tools to repair Donald's Gummi ship that he is unaware of Sora's presence.

"Confound it, where is that wrench?" said Cid

Sora notices the Wrench on the counter; he picks it up and presents it to Cid.

"Is this what you are looking for?" said Sora

"Huh, oh thanks kid" said Cid as he takes the wrench and hoists it on his tool belt while carrying a welder. "What are you doing here, this shop is closed"

"I'm not here to buy anything" said Sora "I'm looking for someone…we a few people to be precise"

"Oh?" said Cid "Friends of yours?"

"Not really, I never met them" said Sora "They're old acquaintances of my father"

"I see" said Cid "Sorry kid but I can't help you, I have a ship to repair."

"I understand" said Sora "but can you tell me where might I find them?"

"You could search the entire town, kid" said Cid "It only got 3 districts. The gate to the 3rd district is locked so you had to go through the 2nd district to get there. The gateway to that district is up the stairway by my shop, you can search for the hotels and other shops in there if you want"

"Thanks" said Sora "sorry for the trouble"

"No problem, you just gave me more cash in my pockets" said Cid as he smirked and winked at Sora "I must thank you for the extra minutes"

"So you're charging for the hour?" said Sora

"Actually charging for the minute" said Cid "100 munnies a minute"

"And how long does a ship take to be fixed?" said Sora

"5 hours" said Cid "but I take 30 minute breaks and add them to my services"

"That's extortion…you're alright pops" said Sora

"Go on, get out of here" said Cid "come find me if you have problems finding your friends"

"Sure thing" said Sora as he then leaves the shop and leaves Cid with his work.

"So that's the Overlord's kid, huh?" said Cid "Sure had grown in a past decade"

1st district

Sora exited Cid's shop and noticed Donald and Goofy, it's best to hide from them for now until his quest is completed. Donald groans at this as he hadn't found Cecil.

"This will take a while" said Donald

"Garwsh, maybe Cecil isn't in this district" said Goofy

"Let's go then" said Donald as he heads for the stairs and turned right towards the gate. Sora exited the shadows and secretly follows the wizard and the captain of the guard. Sora stops and pretends to buy some merchandise from the stores while the 2 left the district. He waits for a few minutes until he too decides to enter through the district.

As Sora enters the district, Max and Louie exits the tavern laughing merrily and all relaxed.

"Oh boy Yuffie is a good gal to hang around with" said Louie "shame she's taken"

"Even if she isn't, I still have a girlfriend" said Max

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Roxanne" said Louie "Anyway, it's getting a bit dangerous in the streets. Heartless are drawing near"

"I'll slay them all if they get in my way" said Max as he pulls out his dark sword and radiates in darkness.

"Save your energy when we bump into your father and my uncle" said Louie until he notices Cid heading for the main gates "Hey cid, got another sucker to exploit?"

"Yep, one rude annoying duck and a retarded mutt" said Cid

Max and Louie were dumbfounded at what Cid just said, they remained silent for a moment until they burst out laughing.

"HA HA HA, owned twice on the same day" laughs Louie

Max also laughs but he unconsciously does his father's chuckle a few seconds until he stops with embarrassment.

"Damn it, I hate it when I have my father's chuckles" said Max

"It's alright, I got my uncle's rambling when I get occasionally angry" said Louie as he patted his Dark Knight friend's back. "at least you aren't clumsy like him"

"Perish the thought" said Max as he shudders "although Roxanne do find my inherited chuckles cute. Not to mention my buck teeth, which I hate so much"

"anyway, what's new" said Louie

"you'll never believe me but the Overlord's kid is here at Traverse Town" said Cid

"Really?" said both Louie and Max

"But I Master Oswald didn't contact us on the D-link to inform us" said Louie

"did you turn it on?" said Cid with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"Ummm…oops" said Louie as he and Max nervously laughs at this and rub their necks with embarrassments. "I always forget to turn on the D-link"

Louie turns on his D-link and it starts to ring (MGS codec jingle)

"Louie here" said Louie until he winces in pain as the caller shouts in anger right into his ear.

_Oswald: WHY DOES IT TAKE SO FUCKING LONG TO CONTACT YOU…I TRIED RINGING YOU 5 HOURS AGO!_

"I forgot to turn on the D-link, I have the jingle" said Louie

_Oswald: then you shouldn't have downloaded it in the first place_

"I was young back then and…it reminds me of that badass game" said Louie

_Oswald: *sigh* I don't know what am gonna do to you, anyway I came to inform you that…_

"Sora's at Traverse Town, I know" said Louie

_Oswald: What…but how?_

"Cid told us" said Louie

_Oswald: Oh…right, anyway is Sora here with you_

"Nope, he isn't here" said Louie

_Oswald: then WHY AREN'T YOU WITH HIM!_

"Ow, my ear" said Louie as he then turns off the D-link "and that's another reason I kept the D-link off, I hate people shouting through my ear."

"Well at least you have an excuse" said Max

"Why…what's your reason?" said Louie

"I…forgot to charge mine" said Max

"Oh…I wish I did that" said Louie

Cid sweatdropped at this and sighed at this.

"Anyway I gotta go and start the repairs" said Cid

"Sure thing" said Louie and Max as they then head for upstairs and head for the 2nd District to catch up to Sora.

2nd District

Sora is at the 2nd district, he noticed a panicking civilian and his heart leaves his fading body. The heart hovers in the air and get consumed into darkness, the darkness starts to reform into a Soldier Heartless and it returns into the realm of darkness. Then suddenly Sora gets ambushed by the Shadow Heartless and pulls out _**Oblivion**_.

"Get out of my way" said Sora before he starts fighting off the Shadow Heartless pouncing at him. He jumps off the stairway and lands near the fountain and the district square by the hotel and the alleyways. More Shadow Heartless appears from the darkness and dashes towards Sora as they are hungry for his heart. Sora casts _**Fire **_ at them and incinerated one of the Shadow Heartless. He continues fighting off the Heartless until there is no left but the freed hearts that were consumed by darkness, Sora absorb the free hearts into is gauntlet and heads back upstairs so he can search in the hotel first.

Meanwhile as Sora enters the hotel, Louie and Max arrives at the 2nd District to search for Sora.

"He's got to be here somewhere" said Louie

"Where should we search?" said Max

"I don't know" said Louie until he and Max are getting surrounded by the Shadow Heartless "Confound it, why does this have to happen"

"They sensed the darkness within us" said Max as he starts radiating in darkness "Let's give a taste of their own medicine"

"Right" said Louie as he pulls out his staff and conjures up some black magic _**"THUNDER!**_

Lightning strikes down and zap the Heartless to oblivion, but more Heartless comes and approaches the Dark Wizard and the Dark Knight.

"Take this" said Max as he zip pass through the Heartless and swiftly slices them with his dark sword. While he does that, Louie conjures up more black magic to eliminate the Heartless.

"_**Blizzard"**_ said Louie as he cast ice on the few Heartless and freezes them into icicles and shatters them with just a swat from his staff.

After 5 minutes, the Heartless are gone and dead. The battle exhausted the Dark Wizard and the Dark Knight.

"Should we go search for the Hotel?" asked Max to Louie

"Sure, and we can have a little rest in our rooms along the way" said Louie as he and Max enter the Hotel. But then Sora exited the Hotel through the other door.

"Damn it, not in here" said Sora as he then continues his search in the district before he decided to search in the 3rd district. "I'll keep searching I suppose"

Hotel: Max and Louie's room

Max and Louie are snoozing in their beds as they are taking a little nap. Eventually they'll bump into Sora but they are so tired with the merriment in the taverns at the 1st district.

"Zzz" snores Max and Louie "*mumble, mumble* Zzzz"

Meanwhile back at the 1st district

Sora went to the 3rd district but there were no shops there to look into, he unlocked the gate that leads to the 1st district and that is where he is at now.

"Damn it, why is it so hard to find a few people" said Sora

"You lost, kid?"

Sira turns to see a man in his late 20s; he has brown shoulder length hair with bangs partially over his forehead. He has a diagonal scar down his nose, cold blue eyes and a stern expression on his face. He is wearing a black leather jacket with a white furry collar, black pants and black combat boots. With him are 2 woman, the first has short black hair and brown eyes, her clothing is hardly covering her petite physique as her slim stomach, slander legs and arms are exposed due to the fact that she is only wearing shorts, a shirt that is only reach above her stomach and has a headband around her forehead. The second woman has long flowing brown hair, green eyes and a beautiful face that radiates innocence and kindness. She is wearing a pink skirt and red blouse along with a red ribbon on her hair.

"Why'd you want to know?" said Sora

"Well you were wandering around town like you are lost like a child normally does" said the stern stranger "and this town isn't safe due to the vast number her Heartless roaming around the streets. And who knows, you might get yourself killed by suspicious strangers"

The stranger pulls out a bizarre sword from his back, the blade is 4 feet long and the handle resembles one from a revolver.

"Leon, just leave him alone" said the black haired woman "he might not have anything valuable"

"So you're thieves" said Sora

"What of it?" said the stranger known as Leon

"Come to think of it, I was looking for a man named Leon" said Sora "but surely you're not him"

"Want to find out?" said Leon as he grasps hold on his Gunblade and prepares to attack Sora.

CLASH

Sora and Leon clash blades against each other, the training with Oswald years back has become the young Overlord's advantage as he is catching on with the stranger with the gun-like sword.

CLASH

CLASH

CLASH

However, Sora unfortunately made a flawed move as Leon dodged the attack and struck him down.

"Oh well, that ended too soon" said Leon until he is surrounded by Browns and Reds. Sora stands up as he uses _**Oblivion **_as leverage and gets back on his feet.

"Round 2?" said Sora

"Why not" said Leon as he charges at Sora and the minion hoard.

Meanwhile

Donald and Goofy are having complications of finding the person named Cecil, and this caused Donald to lose his patience and Goofy getting a bit scared at the darkness of the district.

"Garwsh, it sure is dark and creepy in here" said Goofy

"Oh phooey, I'm not scared" said Donald arrogantly until something touched his shoulder and made him jump in fright. "WAHH!"

"I'm sorry if I startled you but did the king sent you?"

Donald and Goofy turns to see a man in his late 30s, he as long platinum blond hair and sapphire eyes. He wears shining white armour with blue marking and a blue cape.

Back in 1st district

Sora is getting tired, he continues battling against the stranger until fatigue overwhelmed him and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Honestly Leon, was there need to be that rough" said the black haired woman

"I'm just want to see how strong he is" said Leon until he winced in pain and held his shoulder "his strikes are brutal that I dislocated my shoulder and also my arm is broken as well"

"I'll heal it for you, Leon" said the brown haired woman as she place her hand gently on Leon's arm _**"Cura"**_

Her hand glows in an eerie green and holographic leaves swirls around Leon's arm. After that, Leon can move his arm and it doesn't hurt anymore.

"Thanks Aerith" said Leon

The woman known as Aerith smiled sweetly at Leon and caused him to slight blush at her sweet, kind and beautiful smile.

"No problem" said Aerith

"So what now?" said the black haired woman

"Take him to Cid's shop" said Leon "and wait until he wakes up"

Then suddenly something appears instantly in the night sky, Riku in his armour and on his glider descends down to the ground. Riku discards his armour to reveal his blue pants, white sneakers and yellow jacket with a thick whit horizontal line on the centre.

"Yo" said Riku until he gets glomped by the black haired woman

"RIKU!" yelled the woman happily as she give Riku a huge hug.

"Hi Yuffie" said Riku as he shared the embrace with the woman known as Yuffie

"Welcome Riku" said Leon

"You too" said Riku until he noticed Sora is unconscious on the ground "wow, looks like he went overboard a bit"

"He did" said Leon "How was his progress?"

"Doing well" said Riku as Yuffie is still embracing him and rubbing her cheek onto his. "He reclaimed Greenvale from the Halflings and the Tower Heart is now in his possession"

"So he can start travelling on other worlds" said Leon

"Yep…but I think it's best to let SOra rest for a while" said Riku as Sora starts to snore.

"Right" said Leon nodding at Riku

Meanwhile in Cecil's room

Donald and Goofy are at the hotel room with the man who revealed himself to be Cecil the Paladin of Light.

"I must thank you for coming at short notice" said Cecil "I'm afraid that what I am about to say isn't pleasant"

"What do you man?" said Goofy

"You do know about the Keyblade Overlord" said Cecil

"Uh huh" said Donald

"But that is supposed to be a secret" said Goofy as he covers his mouth at this.

"They have been secret, along with the truth of other worlds" said Cecil as he looked down onto the floor "but since the Keyblade Overlord appeared during the first Keyblade Wars…things have changed.

The Keyblade Overlord unleashes the evils of the worlds, thus unleashing the darkness and getting consumed by the void of nothingness. My world was one of them, caused by those who were influenced by the darkness, the void and by evil…

Cid's room

"Wake up you sleep bum, wake up"

Sora wakes up with an irritable groan, he opens his eyes to see that he is on a bed and sees Riku along with Leon, Aerith and Yuffie.

"What happened" said Sora

"You went overboard" said Riku "you were lucky that Leon, Yuffie and Aerith helped you"

"So you are the ones I was told to look for" said Sora

"It seems that Master Oswald told you about us" said Leon

"Yep" said Sora "You were former students of him, right?"

"That's right" said Yuffie in a cheery mood because she is with Riku from the past 10 years. "He helped train us at a very young age with that strange artificial world of his"

"It's called a pocket dimension" said Leon

"Yeah…what he said" said Yuffie as she was clueless what Leon was talking about.

"So what now" said Sora

"We tell you everything you need to know" said Leon "ever since the incident of your father's demise, we were disbanded until you return to us and reinstate us to our duty. Also during your 10 year absence, we did some undercover investigation. And I think it involves a man named Ansem…

Cecil's room

"Ansem?" said Goofy

"He was once a wise man and a good leader in his own world, he was researching on hearts and the keyholes of the worlds" said Cecil

"What happened to him?" said Donald

"The darkness consumed his heart and he vanished" said Cecil "all what's left are documents when he was researching on Keyblades, hearts of worlds and also the Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed"

"Oh er can we seen them" said Goofy

"They were scattered" said Cecil

"Scattered?" said Donald

"To many worlds" said Cecil

"So maybe the king went to find them" said Goofy

"Yes, that is what I suspect he would do" said Cecil "But there's more in his research, there is a keyhole that contains evil…a door to evil"

Cid's shop

"Door to Evil?" said Sora

"That's right" said Leon "but the location of that door is unknown, but there is something else. It can be forged the same way you do the Keyhole of Darkness…"

"and how do you forge this door?" said SOra

Cecil's room

Donald and Goofy widen their eyes at this.

"No way, you mean that it takes…"

"Exactly" said Cecil "if that would to happen then all worlds will be consumed by evil and possible destroy them as well"

"Then we must stop this Overlord at once"

"Wait" said Donald "Don't forget that the King told us to find Ventus's students"

"Ah yes, the 7 heroes of light" said Cecil "Ventus was training them until he vanished. Their worlds were consumed in the darkness and they managed to escape thanks to Ventus. I know the location of their whereabouts; I have their D-link contact it you want to locate them"

"So all we have to do is gather all seven of those heros and they'll defeat the Overlord"

"That's what Ventus believed in his dream when he was in an eternal sleep" said Cecil

"Dream?" said Donald

"7 princesses of the Heart unlock the door to Evil, 7 heroes of light battles the sealed up evil. 7 princesses and 7 heroes together, their bond intertwined and unbreakable will destroy the door and free the light from Heart of Kings and unite all worlds from their severed bonds" said Cecil "Ventus dreamt that and told Yen Sid about it, he said that it was a untold prophecy that believed to be impossible to fulfil. But Ventus found those 7 and trained them to make this prophecy come true so that evil and darkness will be forever vanquished"

Cid's shop

"So I have more enemies" said Sora as he heard about the 7 Heroes for Light from the report Leon gave to him"

"That's right" said Leon "but we don't know who the 7 Heroes are"

"7 princesses to unlock the door to evil, 7 Heroes to battle the sealed up evil" said Sora as he starts to chuckle "it sounds like I'm in a fairy tale"

"Does sound like it" said Riku "but there is no happy ending for the heroes this time"

Sora and Riku laughs at this while Leon smirks at this as he did find amusing too.

CRASH

"What the…"

"Eek"

"Aerith" said Leon with concern as he rushes to check up on her. Aerith and Cid are cornered by Soldier Heartless. Leon pulls out his Gunblade and Riku pulls out his _**Soul Stealer**_. Sora was about to assist them until something pierced through the walls and pulled Sora out of the building.

1st District

Sora was tossed aside and crouches on the floor, he looks up to see a giant Heartless resembling a suit of purple armour with no thing underneath, like it's possessed by a phantom. A barrier surrounds Sora and the armour-like Heartless and prevents everyone assisting the young Overlord.

"The fuck?" said Sora as he dodges a slamming punch from the armour-like Heartless. Sora pulls out his _**Oblivion **_and raises his Gauntlet to summon his Browns and Reds. "Alright you Heartless bastard, this time it's personal"

The Armour-like Heartless strikes with no hesitation slams it's gauntlets at the young Overlord. Sora dodges the attacks, he notices that the arms and legs aren't connected to the body so he has to be careful against long range attacks from the Heartless. He dodges the punches and scratches and counterattacks them with _**Oblivion**_. Then the Heartless's feet kicks Sora into a shop and crashes inside.

"Damn it" said Sora as he wipe the blood off his mouth and spits the blood out his mouth. "Minions, don't just stand there like idiots, kill it and bring me it's heart"

"Yes master" said the minions as they prepare to attack the Heartless while Sora gets up and charges in again for the attack.

CLANG

CLANG

Sora slashes at the Heartless multiple times due to the thickness and hard density of its armour. He managed to destroy its left gauntlet and right foot but that didn't slow the dark monster down. It grabs Sora and slams him on the ground and prepares to stomp on him with its remaining foot.

That is until it was destroyed by a something fast that pasted through. Then the right gauntlet gets caught in flames and it too was destroyed.

"Sorry we're late"

Sora looks up to see Louie and Max with their weapons out.

"What took you" said Riku

"We got side tracked" said Max "Goofy and Donald saw us and we tried to lose them. It wasn't easy since they have a Paladin with them, but we'll explain later."

"That's right" said Louie as he and Max stands in front of Sora "Young Lord, we are here to assist you on your quests. Please accept our apologies"

"Save them after we dealt with that bastard" said Sora

"Right" said both Louie and Max as they charge at the disarmed Heartless.

The Heartless starts to spin it's body swiftly and charges at Louie and Max, but the attempts was futile as Max and Louie combines their attacks and ended the Heartless's dark life forever. The Heartless rattles violently as it's life is ending swirtly and the heart that resides it exits the dark form and gets absorbed into Sora's gauntlet. The barrier faded and Riku can approach Sora along with Leon, Yuffie and Aerith.

"What took you so long" said Riku to Max and Louie "I tried contacting you thought the D-link…you turned it off, didn't you"

Max and Louie nervously laughs at this and Riku sighed at this.

"No wonder" said Riku sighing at them "could you please keep it on"

"Oh do I have to?" said Louie

"Yes, what if Sora needs your assistance?" said Riku

"Actually…they're coming with me" said Sora "It'll save me the trouble fighting the Heartless alone and I don't mind them tagging along"

"Are you sure about that, Sora?" said RIku

"they did a better job than you" said Sora

"Hey" said Riku in a hurt tone "that's wasn't nice"

"Consider it pay back for the Gnome incident" said Sora as he smirked at his friend.

"Okay, I deserve that" said Riku

Sora, Max and Louie laughs at this, they are going to get along quite well.

Meanwhile in the unknown realm

Sora was being spied on, the battle between him and the Armour-like Heaetless was witnessed by a group of mysterious people.

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?"

"Such is the power of the Overlord. The boy's strength is not his own"

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless, HA HA! That'll settle things quick enough"

"and the brat's friends are traitors to that foolish king. Swoggle me eyes, they'll bilge rats by the looks of them"

"You're no prize yourself, heh heh heh"

"Shut up!"

"Enough!"

The figures turn to look at the person who reveals to be a woman in a black cowl and a horned headdress. She is beautiful as she is evil. She is Maleficent, an evil fairy that has the power of darkness and evil.

"The Overlord chose him as his successor" said Maleficent "Will it he who conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him?"

She then smirks evilly at Sora

"Either way he might prove useful"

"I couldn't agree more"

A figure exits the darkness to reveal a man in his late 30s with gelled back bown hair with a long bang. His eyes are cold and intimidating and his face is calm and calculating.

"With those 7 Heroes in our way, they will prevent our plan to gain the powers of darkness"

"I don't need the power of darkness because I am darkness itself, Ze ha ha ha"

"I know that, Teech" said Maleficent "but you have a connected relationship with one of the 7 Heroes"

"So what do we do now?"

"For now, nothing" said Maleficent "return to your posts and wait for further orders"

"Right" said everyone as they leave the room and return to wherever they come from. Despite this, Maleficent is now alone as she turns to see a pair of red eyes in the shadows.

"You better remember your side of the bargain"

"Of course" said Maleficent "I wouldn't dream of deceiving you, you will have the power of darkness and the strength to restore your extinct clan"

**Cliffhanger**


	8. Wonderland

Kingdom Hearts: Key to Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Overlord**

Sora, Max and Louie are prepared to leave Traverse Town, while the Dark Wizard and the Dark Knight gets everything ready for departure to the next world, Sora is bust talking to Leon and Riku.

"So how are you gonna return to Greenvale" said Sora to Leon

"Cid built us a ship back when we lived in Radiant Garden" said Leon "But I think we'll stay here for a while to gather more information to report back to your through D-link"

"And you, Riku?" said Sora

"I think I'll stay here for a while" said Riku while his girlfriend Yuffie is cuddling him with a cute cat smile. "It's been a while I've been away from Yuffie"

"Yay" said Yuffie cheerily

"Okay" said Sora until he sighed sadly

"What's wrong?" said Leon

"Well Riku is reunited with his girlfriend while Kairi was taken away by my Heartless known as Vanitas and I don't know what he is doing to her"

"I'm sure she's fine" said Riku as he patted his friends shoulder. "You'll rescue her but until then focus on growing strong and resume your evil conquests"

"Alright" said Sora

Then suddenly Cid arrives at the district covered in oil and grime.

"I upgraded the engines on the ship" said Cid

"What ship?" said Sora

"Oh thanks"

Sora turns to see Max and Louie carrying crates of supplies and fuel.

"We're going by Ship?" said Sora

"It's faster than glider" said Max

"You're gonna love our ship" said Louie "Beautiful piece of machinery"

"You're telling me" said Cid "How the hell did you get that model?"

"We stole it" said both Max and Louie

"Nice work" said Cid as he high fived both the Dark Knight and the Dark Wizard. "Anyway, it's filled up and ready to go"

"Thanks…er how much?"

"For you…free of charge" said Cid "I even bugged a homing device on your those morons so that you can know of their whereabouts"

"Awesome" said Louie "Well now, let's be off"

"Lead the way" said Sora

"Yes sir" said Max and Louie

Meanwhile

"Confound it, they escaped us again" said Donald

"Maybe they left his town already" said Goofy

"No matter" said Donald "we have other matters to settle"

"So what now?" said Goofy

"We resume with our mission, I got D-link connection from Cecil if we need more assistance from him" said Donald "Come on let's return to the ship"

"Okay"

In space

Sora, Max and Louie took off into space in their Gummi Ship called _**Enterprise MkIII**_. The scale of the ship is 60 feet long and 35 feet high. Powered by 5 rocket boosters and armed with missiles, photon guns and lasers. The _**Enterprise MkIII **_is leaving orbit of Traverse Town and is flying into the starry skies.

Enterprise: sleeping quarters

While Max pilots the ship in the cockpit, Louie gives Sora a tour of the interior of the ship. The interior is sturdy and well maintained, after the tour he was shown the sleeping quarters. Sora's quarters are private and bigger than Max's and Louie's. In the quarters is a king-size bed with beautiful bed covers and soft pillows. It is fit for an Overlord like Sora.

"We'll arrive at the next destination within a few hours" said Louie "You can have a nap here and we'll inform you"

"Thanks" said Sora as he then enters his quarters while Louie returns to the cockpit to pilot the ship to another the next world. Sora yawned and decides to take a nap, although he feels sad that he'll be sleeping alone. "Kairi…"

Sora lies in bed and falls asleep, unaware that his chest starts to glow and pulsing. He falls into his mindscape but to him it feels like a dream.

Sora's Mindscape

Sora opens up his eyes and sees that he is on the stained glass platform, the image is different from before. The image on the platform reveals himself in his armour minus the Helmet and Kairi in a beautiful dress. Both of them are in a embracing position and their lips together in a kiss. Sora looks around and saw a figure at the other side of the platform. She has short auburn hair and blue eyes that shames the oceans and skies.

"Kairi?" said Sora in shock

"Sora" said Kairi as she turns to see Sora, she noticed him in dark armour and wielding a sinister Keyblade. "Sora…why are you dressed like that?"

Sora looked away and hesitates to answer her question.

"There is something I need to explain" said Sora "I discovered my lineage, I come from a line of Overlords"

"Overlord?" said Kairi with surprise and a hint of fear. She did remember a time when she was told about the Overlords. "You're an Overlord"

"Yes" said Sora as he turns to Kairi and walks toward her. "Although my heart is tainted by evil in my past life, my feelings for you are true. Don't be afraid of me for I will not harm you"

Kairi is scared slightly of Sora but his words has no deception or lies within them. She feel Sora's hand caress her cheek, she feels comfortable by the touch. Comfortable of Sora being with her, she holds Sora's hand and pulls him in a hug.

"So the legend is true" said Kairi

"Huh?" said Sora with confusion

"We are destined to be together" said Kairi as she gives Sora a kiss on the lips.

Sora kisses back to Kairi, both of them are embracing to each other and continuing their kiss. They start to lose balance and fall onto the stained glass platform, it shatters and the 2 of the fall into the darkness.

Then they landed something sort, a huge Overlord-sized bed with red silk covers and plump pillows. Kairi underneath Sora and continues making out, they continued like this for 10 minutes until they halt their action to get some air. Kairi rests her head on Sora's chest and getting her hair stroked by him. Then suddenly she blushes as she felt something prodding her between the legs, Sora also blushes at this as penis is hard and arousing.

"K-Kairi" said Sora as he saw Kairi averting her eyes and blushing while she moves her hands down to his crotch. This caused Sora to blush even more and a moan out from his mouth. "Kairi"

"Sora…" said Kairi as she then starts kissing his neck and massaging the bulge between his legs. "Please take me"

"Huh?" said Sora until Kairi freed his hard on and her grip is tight on it.

"Sora" moans Kairi as she starts rubbing her aroused pussy on his erection; he noticed that she isn't wearing any panties underneath. The look in her eyes shows love and desperation. "Be my first; claim me as yours and yours alone"

"Are you sure about this?" said Sora nervously as this is his first time.

"Yes" said Kairi as she kissed Sora's cheek "take me, make me yours"

"Okay…this will hurt" said Sora as he blushes at this "and this is also my first time"

"We'll be alright" said Kairi "Please do it"

Sora slowly inserted his cock into Kairi's pussy, both Sora and Kairi cried out in pain as their virginity has been lost. Kairi pulls Sora into a passionate kiss and he kisses in return until they stop as the discomfort and pain fades away.

"I'm sorry Kairi" said Sora

"Don't apologies" said Kairi "It's expected to happen, please start slow"

"Okay" said Sora as he then starts moving his hips back and forth in Kairi.

Kairi embraces Sora while feeling him in her, the feeling is wonderful to her as her face shows comfort and pleasure on it. She plants her lips into his and kisses passionately on them. Both of them moan in pleasure with the embrace and love making on the bed.

"Sora…Sora…Sora" moans Kairi saying her true love's name in every thrust.

Enterprise MkII

"SORA!"

"Huh?" said Sora as he wakes up from his slumbers and turns to see Louie and Max. He frowned at himself as the love making with Kairi was just a dream, although he was unaware that the Heart of Kairi resides within him and the sensation was real. "What is it?"

"We're here" said Max

"I see" said Sora "I'll get ready then, wait for me"

"Yes sir" said Max and Louie as they leave Sora's room.

Sora got out of his bed and notices that between his legs are wet, he groaned that he had a wet dream about Kairi. The sensation felt real to him and he groaned at this.

_Kairi, please be safe _thought Sora as he gets out of bed and gets cleaned up and wear a fresh change of clothes.

**Chapter 4: Wonderland**

Rabbit Hole

Sora, Max and Louie arrives at the new world and are going down a steep and internally decorated rabbit hole. They reached the bottom and landed on their feel, deep in the rabbit hole is furnished with posh furniture and paintings.

"Oh my furry whiskers, I'm late"

Sora turns to see a white rabbit in a waistcoat and holding a large brass pocket-watch. The white rabbit has panicky expression on his face as he looks at his watch and scurrying towards the door.

"Oh my, oh my" said the white rabbit with worry "The Queen will be mad, she'll have my head for this"

Sora follows the white rabbit through the door, the door opens to reveal another slightly smaller door, and another and another until all doors open and Sora, Max and Louie had to crawl to get through.

They arrive at the empty red room with nothing there but a small door on the otherside of the room. And due to the size of the door, not even the white rabblt can get through it.

"How the hell did he get in that small door" said Sora as he reaches for the doorknob and twisted it.

"OWW!"

The sudden noise caused Sora, Max and Louie to pull out their weapons and look to see who made that noise.

"DO you mind?"

Sora turns to see that the noise came from the small door, he looked close to the brass doorknob and see that it has a face, the keyhole for a mouth and the knob for its nose.

"I was taking a nap" said the doorknob "and I'm also locked"

"did a white rabbit in a waist coat and a watch came pass here?" said Sora

"Oh him, yes he did" said the doorknob "he opened me up and walked pass through, but you are too big, simply impassable"

"you mean impossible" said Sora

"No, impassable; Nothing's impossible" said the doorknob "Just take the bottle on the table behind you"

"The what?" said Sora until he turns to see a table suddenly appears with a small glass bottle; He picks up the bottle with a label said "drink me" on it. "What does it do?"

"Drink it and found out" said the Doorknob

"Louie, drink it" said Sora as he gives the bottle to Louie

"Huh?" said Louie

"No doubt it's poison" said Sora

"Why would I try to poison you?" said the doorknob

"I don't trust suspicious items" said Sora "especially talking doors. I can't be too careful"

"But if you think its poison, why ask me to drink it?" said Louie

"You have a _**CURE **_spell, so if it is poison, you'll cure yourself" said Sora "now shut up and drink the bloody thing"

"Okay" said Louie sighing in defeat and starts drinking the contents of the bottle. "Mmm, it's nice"

"How do you feel?" said Max

"I feel fine" said Louie until he starts to shrink and shrink and shrink until he is at the size of a little doll. "Hey, why are you so big?"

"Actually you shrunk" said Sora

"I what?" said Louie in shock

Sora took the bottle and hummed with curiosity.

"So it's a shrinking potion" said Sora before he gives it to Max "you drink it next"

"Huh?" said Max

"Do it" said Sora darkly and caused Max to shudder in fear

"Y-Yes sir" said Max as he took the bottle and drinks it. Max then shrinks and the bottle was left on the table for Sora to drink it.

Sora drinks the potion and starts to shrink, the 3 then heads for the doorknob.

"Well it seems you're the right size to go through me" said the Doorknob "but I'm unfortunately locked"

"No matter, I've got the key" said Sora

"What key" said the doorknob?

"Louie, Max. Restrain him" said Sora

"Yes sir" said Max and Louie as they rush to the doorknob and forces his mouth to open wide.

"What the…let go" said the doorknob until Sora shoved his _**Oblivion**_ into his mouth and turns it like a key.

"There, now we can go through" said Sora as he grabbed the doorknob's nose to open the door. "Thank you"

"Yeah, thanks" said Louie and Max

The doorknob grumbles at Sora for being rough on him and shoving a keyblade in his mouth.

Forest

Sora, Louie and Max goes through the door and arrives at the dark woods, the trees are thick and the flowers are huge. Bizarre creatures reside in the woods such as the birds with features that resemble household items such as the ducks that looks like honking horns, crows look like umbrellas and birds with hammer shaped heads and pencil shaped ones as well.

"Okay this is bizarre" said Sora

"Actually the one bizarre is you"

Sora turns to see who said that, he looks up to see a crescent moon shaped grin in the shadows.

"Who are you?" said Sora

"Who am I indeed" said the grin as 2 cat eyes appear with it, then a figure starts to slowly reveal itself and reveals to be a pink and purple cat. "I am the Cheshire cat, welcome to Wonderland and by the way he went that way"

"Who did?" said Sora

"The white rabbit" said Cheshire cat

"He did?" said Sora

"He did what?" said the Cheshire cat

"Went that way" said Sora

"Who did?" said the Cheshire cat

"The white rabbit" said Sora who is getting a little annoyed at the grinning cat

"What rabbit?" said the Cat?

"THAT'S IT!" shouts Sora as he is getting pissed off at the Cheshire cat and had to be restrained by Louie and Max "Let go, he's mocking me"

"Calm down" said Louie "He's just messing with our heads"

"Oh I wouldn't say that" said the Cheshire cat "The Queen will personally do that for you"

"What Queen?" said Sora "I don't know any Queen"

"You don't, YOU DON'T!" said the Cheshire cat in a surprising tone "Oh but you must, she'll be mad about you, simply mad, HA HA HA!"

"So is that were the Rabbit went?" said Sora

"Probably" said the Cheshire cat grinning at Sora "The way to him is this way or that way but personally I'd take the short cut"

The Cheshire cat snaps his fingers and a pathway appears from the shadows.

"Where does this lead?" said Sora

"To the Queen's castle, oh you better hurry because a trial is starting" said the Cheshire cat as he starts to fade away in the shadows "someone did piss her off, as always"

Sora shrugs at this and heads for the pathway that leads to the Queen's castle.

Queen of Heart's Castle

Sora, Louie and Max entered through the entranceway and arrives at the hedge maze of the Queen of Heart's garden. While the 3 navigate through the maze, they notice walking playing cards painting the white roses red because they balls up their gardening because the roses were meant to be red.

And when Sora was about to reach for the castle, Heartless starts to appear out of nowhere and attacks the young Overlord.

"No these guys again" said Sora as he pulls out his _**Oblivion**_ while Louie and Max pull out their weapons. The class of Heartless are Soldiers, Shadows and a big fat one with a tiny head. The 3 battles against the Heartless but they are having a hard time fighting against the fat one, Sora swing his Keyblade at it but it just bounces of its flabby gut. Then Max suddenly appears behind it and strikes from behind where the defences are the weakest.

"Kill them from behind" said Max as he plunged his dark sword into the fat Heartless's back.

"Right" said Sora as he performs a reversal technique to suddenly appear behind the fat Heartless and slays it.

But more Heartless arrives, new ones that look like look like red limb-less wizards with yellow hats appear and casts _**Fire**_ at the Overlord and his 2 accomplices. Sora dodges and blocks the fire attacks from the flying wizard fire casting Heartless while more Fat Heartless arrives from the darkness and surrounds. Sora jumps up into the air to dispose of the fire casting heartless while Louie and Max deals with the fat Heartless. Then suddenly the blue version of the hovering Heartless came but instead of _**Fire**_ they cast _**Blizzard**_.

Blasts of ice and fire rains down upon Sora, Max and Louie, they dodge and counter attack them while avoiding the body slams and tackles from the fat Heartless. Louie is getting angry at this as the fire and ice casting Heartless are getting annoying to him and starts casting _**Thunder**_ on them and decimated them.

It didn't take long until the Heartless are eliminated and the 3 continues their travels towards the castle. And while they head for the castle, 2 mysterious figures on broomsticks observed the entire thing.

"So that's the Keyblade Overlord Maleficent told us about" said the first figure, he has messy jet black hair, pale skin and a cold sinister gaze in his dark serpent-like eyes.

"Hn" said a second figure; he has silver hair and ice cold blue eyes.

Meanwhile the young Overlord arrives at the foyer of the castle where the Queen has announced a trial there. The defendants are 2 young girls, one of them is has long blonde hair and blue eyes, she is wearing a blue dress with a white apron and black flat shoes. The other one is a girl about Sora's age, she has dark brown hair and tanned skin. She wears a white and purple toga-style dress that's up to her thighs and wears sandals. Sora saw the second girl and his head starts to hurt as the lost memories about his partially forgotten past are flashing in his mind.

(Flashback: 10 years ago)

"Hera…Hera" a young 4 year old Sora is wandering in the tower looking for someone called Hera. "Where are you, Hera?"

Sora is continuing his search that he is unaware that a 4 year old girl with dark brown hair and tanned skin is mischievously hiding behind the sinister statues of sinister intimidating demons that decorates the Dark Tower.

"Hera…Hera" called Sora until…

"BOO

"WAH!" yelled Sora in fright as he ran away and accidently tripped on the floor "Ow"

Sora turns to see the girl giggling mischievously and smiling cutely at Sora

"Hera, why did you do that?" said Sora angrily "you know I don't like it when you scare me"

"I'm sorry, Sora" said the girl called Hera as she glomps on him "I find you cute when you get scared"

"I wasn't scared" said Sora as he pouted at Hera, causing Hera to giggle and hugs him more

"You are so cute" said Hera "I love you when you're cute"

Sora groaned at this as his little half-sister is hugging him like a cuddly plush, Hera is one of Sora's sisters as his father the fourth Overlord has 3 mistresses. Hera is his half-sister as she is the daughter of Sora's stepmother Juno.

"So what do you want?" said Hera

"I want to play with you" said Sora "I snuck away from Master Oswald's lessons and I want to play with you and my other sisters"

"Sora you shouldn't have done that" said Hera frowning at her half-brother "Daddy and our mommies will be angry at you"

"But I never get to play with you" said Sora with a sad pout on his face

"Hera sighed at this and flicked Sora's nose.

"You're such a baby" said Hera

"Am not" said Sora

"Are too, you need to learn if you want to be the next Overlord" said Hera "concentrate on your training and we'll play afterwards"

"Okay" said Sora as he pouts childishly at his half-sister.

(Flashback ends)

Sora's head stops hurting and looks at the girl again, he now remembers her and her name comes out of his mouth.

"Hera?" said Sora

The White Rabbit rushed pass through Sora and his 2 accomplices and stands by the judge booth where the Queen of Hearts sits. The Queen is a harsh looking woman in her 40s, she has black hair tied into a bun.

"Read the charges" said the Queen

"Alice and Hera, you are here accused for the crime against the crown. The crimes are, theft, cheating, insulting her royal majesty, humiliating her, angering her majesty, defying her orders…"

"NEVER MIND ALL THAT!" shouted the Queen impatiently. "Get to the part where I lose my temper"

The White Rabbit skips through the list of crimes to the end

"And finally causing the queen to lost her temper"

"Now then, are you ready for your sentence" said the Queen with a smirk on her face

"Sentence?" said Hera "We haven't heard a verdict if we're guilty or not"

"SENTENCE FIRST" shouted the Queen "verdict afterwards"

"But it's not the right way" said Alice

"ALL WAYS ON…"

"Your way, your majesty" said Alice innocently

"Yes my child" said the Queen happily until she shouted "OFF WITH YOUR…"

"Objection, your honour"

"Huh?" said the Queen "who dare object me?"

"I do" said Sora as he approaches the Queen "Where is your evidence to prove those 2 girls of their guilt?"

"I have witnesses" said the Queen

"Alright, then allow me to cross-examine them" said Sora

"How long will this take?" said the Queen "the soon this is done, the best I get to see some heads roll off necks"

"Call in the first witness" said Sora

"First witness: the March Hare" said the White Rabbit

The cross-examinations begins with first witness, the March Hare. The March hare is a crazy brown hare drinking too much tea and twitching crazily.

"So what did you see during this incident" said Sora

"Nothing" said the March hare

"Nothing however?" said Sora

"Nothing however!" said the March hare

"OBJECTION!"

"Huh?" said Sora surprisingly as he turns to see 2 strange teenagers in the prosecution booth.

"and who are you?" said the Queen

"Your majesty I am the trial's prosecutor" said the boy with the dark messy hair "as there's a Defence attorney defending the defendant, I'm here to prosecute and bring those 2 to justice. And also to defend you pride and honour as well, your majesty"

"Oh well now" said the Queen "Objection sustained, carry on er…"

"Voldermort" said the boy revealing himself to be Voldermort, the sound of the name causes cold shivers down everybody's spines. "Call me Voldemort, and this my assistant, Fate"

"Hn" said the other boy known as Fate.

"Carryon" said the Queen as she grins evilly as she can't wait to slam her gavel and sentence the defendants to their fate.

"Will do" said Voldemort as he then questions the witness "March Hare, you said that you never everything about the incident"

"That's true" said the March Hare

"and you're not just saying that because you're friends with the 2 girls"

"Of course not, I was never near the castle" said the March

"Funny, if I am stand corrected you and your friends were summoned by the queen a few minutes BEFORE the incident" said Voldemort as he places his snake-like eyes at the now terrified Hare. "Which means that you were at the very spot where the incident took place?"

"Objection, your honour" said Sora "the prosecutor is harassing the witness"

"Overruled" said the Queen as she secretly grinning as things are going her way. "Please continue, Voldemort"

"Thank you" said Voldermort as he then focus on the witness "so tell me this, how this is possible for you not heard about the incident when you were obviously witnessed it"

"I was having a very important thing" said the March Hare

"And that is?" said Voldemort

"We were celebrating Hera and Alice's un-birthday" said the March Hare

"Un-birthday?" said Voldemort

"We all know that we have 1 birthday every year" explained the March Hare "but we have 364 un-birthdays every year"

"So that means…today is my un-birthday" said Sora

"It is?" said the March Hare with surprise and excitement "HEY HATTER, WE HAVE ANOTHER PARTY!"

"WHOO HOOO!" shouted the Mad Hatter

"Order, Order!" shouted the Queen as she is slamming her gavel "I will have order!"

Then suddenly an idea popped into Sora's mind

"Wait a second" said Sora as he turns to the Queen "isn't it your un-birthday too?"

"It is?" said Queen excitingly

"It is" said the March Hare and the Mad Hatter

"IT IS!" shouted the guards.

Then the entire army of cards starts roaring with celebration and a un-birthday party is immediately started. The cards are dancing singing a un-birthday song to their queen and a cake is placed for her.

_Now's my chance_ thought Sora as he then pulls Hera and Alice away to escape while the Queen of Hearts and the card army is distracted.

Voldemort and Fate saw this and smirked at the escaping group while the Queen is unaware.

"Let's go" said Voldemort

"Hn" said Fate

Mysterious room

Sora, Max and Louie made it with Alice and Hera, they slammed the door shut and ignoring the painful complaints from the talking doorknob.

"Do be gentle" said the Doorknob

But his words hit deaf ears.

Hera glomps on Sora as she instantly knew who Sora is.

"Oh thank goodness your back" said Hera as she enjoys the embrace from her brother. "10 years I waited, along with Velvet and Blair"

"Sorry about that" said Sora

"No need to apologies" said Hera "I had a wonderful time while I waited, I did suffer from tea hangovers from nearly nonstop parties with those crazy and incredible party hosts."

"Too much tea though" said Alice as she groaned as still suffers from her latest tea hangover.

"That doesn't make sense" said Louie "Tea isn't alcoholic"

"It is in Wonderland" said Hera "brewed in perfection and gives you a hell of a party. With all the dancing and singing, I had wonderful presents as well…*sigh* I'll miss this place"

"So what was that incident about?" said Sora

"Oh that" said Hera "the Queen demands us to be invited for her un-birthday parties and she wanted to play croquet with her. She was a stubborn cheater and a sore loser as well. We were arrested because we won"

Sora, Max and Louie sweatdropped at this

"Yeah, I know" said Hera as she saw the expression on the 3's faces. "So when do we leave?"

"Right now" said Sora as he then heads for the other side of the room until he stopped. "Come on out"

"Well now, isn't this interesting"

Voldemort and Fate revealed themselves as they dispelled their invisibility spell.

"How did you know that we were there" said Voldemort

"I didn't" said Sora "I thought I was getting paranoid"

"So it was just dumb luck" said Voldemort

"What are you after, obviously you're not from this world" said Sora

"And neither are you" said Voldemort "but what we are after is none of your concern, because you are about to die in this place. _**Avada Kedavra"**_

Voldemort casts a deadly spell from his wand at Sora but the Overlord dodged it. Sora then charges after Voldemort but the floor starts to shift and rise up to form pillars to slow him down. Sora looks to that it was cast by Fate with his hands. Sora navigates through the pillars whilst avoiding the deadly glowing green spells cast by Voldemort.

While Sora battles against Voldemort, Hera battles against Fate and avoiding his earth based spells. Max and Louie assists her while protecting Alice from harm. Fate casts non-vocal spells and shifting the room to make his opponents lose their footing. He even summoned golems to assist him. But Hera is not just a pretty face, like Sora she wields a Keyblade in her hand. She obtained it when she was residing in Wonderland after Sora's memory was sealed away and was gone 10 years ago.

The Keyblade has a thin base, the teeth of the blade resembles a black spade sign with more gothic and sharper edges at the tip of the blade has a shape of a crimson red heart with the point at the end. The Keyblade is named _**Bad Luck**_, it is the Dark sister of the Keyblade _**Lady Luck**_ that can be found in Wonderland but only reveals to those of pure heart. _**Bad Luck**_ was only revealed and wielded by Hera because it's one of the Dark Keyblades.

Meanwhile back with Sora…

The serpent eyed warlock smirks at this and continues casting his deadly spells at the young Overlord.

"Maleficent was right about you" said Voldemort "You are like your father"

"Who?" said Sora

"Oh you don't know, shame" said Voldemort as he cast his deadly spell at Sora and hit him. However the curse didn't kill Sora but wounded him and caused Voldemort to widen his eyes in shock "what the…"

Sora swung his blade at Voldemort and destroyed his wand, the wound was severe and the Overlord sent him crashing into the wall by just kicking him on the chest.

Voldemort grunts in pain but his wounds heals up swiftly and starts to chuckle and applauds to Sora

"Well done…but do you think it's easy to kill a warlock?" said Voldemort as his gash shrunk and vanished leaving no scars. "and I was surprised that you survived that curse, you're the second person that got lucky"

"EEK"

Sora turns to see everyone collapsed on the floor and Alice restrained and unconscious over Fate's shoulder.

"Well done, Fate" said Voldemort as something falls from the ceiling, a giant bizarre Heartless with many faces piled up one another, long black zigzag paper-like arms and scissor jack legs. "Just in time too, let's go"

"Hn" said Fate as he opens up a portal of darkness and he enter it along with Voldemort.

"Later" said Voldemort before the portal closes and the 2 vanished into darkness along with Alice.

Sora turns to see the giant bizarre Heartless starting to juggle 2 purple batons and preparing for battle. Sora pulls out _**Oblivion**_ and gets ready to attack the Heartless. In spite that Max and Louie are incapacitated and unable to assist their Overlord, Sora is alone in this battle.

"Hera, find somewhere to hide and out of sight" said Sora

"Let me help you." Said Hera "I can deal with the Heartless"

"No, Max and Louie are unable to fight and they're defenceless" said Sora "tend to their wounds"

"Okay" said Hera as she leaves the area to take Max and Louie to safety.

Sora charges at the Heartless and begins the battles against it.

While Sora battles against the Heartless, Hera carries Max and Louie out the room so that they will be safe from harm. The sounds of metallic clangs were heard in the wind and she turns to watch the battle.

Sora is dodging the pounding and whacks from the Heartless, Sora is having difficulties reaching the Heartless's head as it's too tall to reach. The juggling Heartless continues moving and juggling its batons. The baton caught fire and the Heartless cast _**Fire**_ at the Overlord but missed him. Sora realised that the pillars are there cast by Fate before. He climbs on one of them an reaches the top. He is at range of the Heartless's head and jumps at it to smite it.

The smiting was a success as Sora decapitated the Heartless and lands on the floor in a roll. The Heartless collapses and fades away while the heart that resides within gets absorbed into the gauntlet. But that is not all that Sora absorbed. The gauntlet starts to feel cold and shards of ice orbits around the gauntlet.

"What is this?" said Sora

"You reclaimed the _**Blizzard Spell**_" said Hera "While our father met his demise, all of his spells were lost or stolen. The runes remain in the tower but they are nothing but rocks unless their magic is restored. The Gauntlet is connected to the Tower Heart and the Tower itself."

"Is that so" said Sora as he looks at his gauntlet and tested the spell by casting _**Blizzard**_ on the wall. The spell hit the wall and a huge spot of frost embeds on the wall. "Impressive…anyway, let's just go"

"Not so fast"

Sora turns to see the Queen of Hearts arrive with her Card Army.

"You aren't going anywhere" said the Queen as her soldiers surrounds the young Overlord, his sister and his 2 accomplices. "You are under arrest and sentenced to death. Off with your…"

A flash then suddenly appear above them, they all look up to see a giant keyhole on the ceiling. Sora's _**Oblivion **_starts to pulse and starts to hoist up at the Keyhole. The Keyblade _**Oblivion**_ starts to cover in dark purple flames and blast out lightning into the Keyhole. A click was heard like the keyhole has been unlocked.

The room starts to rumble, causing the soldiers to panic and run away as a sister dark mist seeps out of the key hole and forms into dark purple clouds booming with thunder and flashing with bright blue lightening. Sora's Gauntlet hoists up to the clouds as he has a feeling that he know what to do. He casts his _**Evil Presence **_spell at the clouds and causes the lightning to strike at the cards. The lightning that caught the card soldiers starts to flow in them and slowly converting their mind, souls and their hearts. The Queen is hiding between the pillars as she think it's the save place to be while her soldiers are getting struck by the evil lightning cast by Sora one by one.

Wonderland

And it's not just the room that is getting covered by this evil storm, all of wonderland is blanketed by those dark purple clouds. Everything and everyone residing this world is getting tainted by the evil released by Sora. Everyone is panicing as the lightning is setting trees aflame. Striking the creatures and civilians, no one can escape from the evil and to the new ruler of Wonderland: the Keyblade Overlord Sora.

Meanwhile

The storm has set but the ceiling is still blanketed by the sinister clouds and occasional booms of thunder were heard. The Queen is cornered by her own Card Soldiers, their eyes are glowing with electric purple as they are under Sora's control and influence. The Queen is scared…no not scared as it's not the right word to describe the sensation she is in right now. The right word for her expression is petrified as she is surrounded by the soldiers that were formally under her command and also at Sora's evil smirk.

"Men, take her to the castle and cut off her head" said Sora as he turns away and leaves the room and heads for the rabbit hole as his conquest is over.

"Yes sir" said the Card Soldiers as they carry the former ruler out the room for her execution.

"No please, have mercy" pleaded the Queen

"No…this is my domain now and off goes your head" said Sora as he left the room.

**Cliffhanger**


	9. Zeus Cup part 1

Kingdom Hearts: Key to Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Overlord**

Wonderland: Queen's Castle

Business in Wonderland has ended for the young Overlord and his associates, the Queen's card armies are under his command and the Queen's head is off from her neck. Sora becomes the new King of Wonderland but he let his sister take command of the world while he ventures on to other worlds to conquer.

But before he goes, he celebrates his conquest (and unbirthday) in the main halls of the castle with a huge party. The party was wild due to the vast alcoholism of Wonderland's tea and the strong opium from the caterpillar. The party last for many hours and Sora is having a ball with his reunited half-sister. They danced, drank, smoked, feasted and also enjoyed the entertainment from their hosts the Mad Hatter, the flowers and etc.

The party continues but the Overlord and his sister retires as they partied too much. They retire into the Royal Quarters so they can rest for the night. The quarters are decorated in red, white and black along with Hearts, Diamond, Clubs and Spades. The bed is King sized with red bed covers with black hearts on it. Sora and Hera entered the bed slowly and all bowlegged due to the alcoholic tea and opium in their system.

The 2 both do a slurred giggle while crashing in bed as they are both drunk and stoned out of their minds.

"That was fucking amazing" said Sora as he chuckles silently "This world is fucking nuts"

"Tell me about it" said Hera as she then snuggles into her brother's chest. "It's mad out there, HA HA HA!"

Sora and Hera laughs loudly and out of their minds as their minds are fucked thanks to the Opium and alcoholic tea. They laughed themselves to sleep and they snored loudly while embracing each other in their arms.

Sora's mindscape

Sora feels like is in in a middle of a shaking room in his mindscape, his sense of balance is affected and he is trying not to fall on the ground. The floor is shattering and threating to break. Sora tripped and the floor shatters like glass, he falls into the steep darkness and lands on something soft and warm. He lift his head up to see a different bed from the one in the Queen of Heart's quarters.

"Huh?" said Sora as he look around until he realised "Oh, it's my mindscape, I must be asleep"

"Welcome back Sora"

Sora turns to turns to see Kairi in a beautiful robe and snuggling into his chest. A smile appears on his face and snuggles in her and kisses her on the cheek. Sora's mind is fucked up due to the party and he just wants to rest and also cuddle with Kairi. Sadly this Kairi is only the heart of the said girl since the original Kairi is taken away by Vanitas and the darkness. He falls asleep with the heart of Kairi in the mindscape. Kairi wakes up and looks at the sleeping form of Sora and smiles at him. She witnessed the dark evil deeds he committed but this doesn't faze her or even change her feeling of him.

She kisses Sora on the lips and inserting her tongue into his mouth, Sora kisses back and wrap his arms around her in a loving embrace while he slowly open his eyes to see her and smiles at her before he lower his eyes again. Kairi broke the kiss and stroke Sora's hair. Sora also place his hand on her hair and a tear seeps out from his eyes.

"Don't cry, Sora" said Kairi sweetly "you'll find me, I know you can"

"And I will, Kairi" said Sora "I will find you if it'll take me eternity to find you"

Then suddenly the area engulfs into a white flash and Kairi vanishes from his arms.

"Kairi" said Sora as he sees Kairi fade away in his arms "KAIRI!"

"Find me, Sora" said Kairi's voice "find me in the darkness"

Wonderland

Sora suddenly wakes up in shock and looks around and sighed.

"Dreaming" said Sora "it was just a dream…damn it, I will find you Kairi"

"Mmm, no mommy I don't want to do more studies" mumbles Hera in her sleep.

Sora chuckles quietly at his long lost sister and kisses her on the cheek until Hera pulled him into her chest and giggles.

"Sora, you cheeky devil" said Hera in her sleep, assuming that she is dreaming about Sora and Herself while she press him toward her breasts. "I see you looking at them, go on touch them, he he"

_What in the world is she dreaming about_ thought Sora as he blushes when his face is placed on his sister's bosom? _Oh god they're warm, soft and…no, stop it she's my sister._

"He he, go on touch them" said Hera in her sleep and pressing her brother's head closer to her chest. "I won't tell daddy and mummy"

Sora blushes at this and in defeat he reluctantly move his hand toward her chest and touches them. The reaction was a moan and Hera pull Sora into a kiss and inserts her tongue into his mouth. Sora widen his eyes until he lower them and accept the kiss. Sora wraps his arms around her and inserts his tongue into her mouth. They kiss for 5 whole minutes until they break it for air, Hera wakes up after that kiss and giggles at Sora who is blushing like crazy.

"Is this your first time kissing a girl, Sora?" said Hera

"Yes…" said Sora sadly as he looks away "I was hoping that Kairi would be my first kiss"

"But you'll be hers" said Hera "and she'll be your first as well"

"what do you mean by that?" said Sora

"You'll understand soon enough" said Hera as she winks at Sora and made him blush again. "But we'll just sleep together, just like we do every day in our childhood with our other sisters"

"I have other sisters?" said Sora

"Yes…it seems you don't remember us since you were gone from us after our father died" said Hera sadly "I do miss cuddling with you every night around your safe arms. I'm so glad you're back Sora"

"Me too" said Sora

Next morning: Enterprise MkIII

Sora, Max and Louie set off into space; Hera remains in Wonderland as the next Queen and also her brother's regent while he continues his conquests. The Overlord sits in the cockpit of the ship while the Dark Wizard and the Dark Knight pilots the ship.

"Last night was just…wow" said Sora "Who know Wonderlanders can party like mad"

"I know" said Max as he groans as he suffers a major hangover and migraine from the alcoholic tea and the opium. "We should go there again and get wasted again"

"Hell yeah" said Louie as he high-fived Max until they both winced as their headaches are acting up. "Ow, damn hangover"

Sora chuckles at his 2 associates and turns to the window to watch the starts while venturing to the next world. The sight of the stars is what the Overlord can see and is picturing images in his head of Kairi with the stars. He smiles sadly as he sees images of Kairi in the stars.

_Kairi, you must be in one of those worlds, I will find you if it takes me a lifetime_ thought Sora _plus you give me the reason to conquer other worlds._

"Milord, we are near the next world" said Max

"Put it on screen" said Sora as demands the sight of the next world.

The world reveals to be a huge Greek Building with 2 huge statues of warriors clashing their blades one another.

"Embark, Louie" said Sora

"Yes sir" said Louie as he accelerates to the next world, the world where all warriors go to prove their might and honour: Olympus Coliseum.

**Chapter 5: Olympus Coliseum**

The huge gates open for Sora, Max and Louie as they enter through them, Sora gets a good look at the Coliseum itself and is amazed at the scale of it. Suddenly the D-link starts to ring and Sora answers it.

"Hello?"

_Oswald: I see that you conquered Wonderland, well done Sora. I got the news from Lady Hera herself. It's good to head that she is safe; I just wish that all 3 of your sisters are safe as well due to your 10 year absence. Anyway, I have some good news, young lord. The Olympus Coliseum is announcing the annual Zeus Cup games. Everyone is taking part in these games to prove their might, I thought you want to take this as an advantage to show off your Overlord might and bring honour to the family._

"What do you mean?" said Sora

_Oswald: your father compete the Zeus Cup games as it comes on once every 20 years, it must be fate that you came in this world. _

"and you want me to compete for the Zeus Cup?" asked Sora

_Oswald: it would be a good show as Zeus will be watching the games and everyone from different worlds will be too. In fact I'm watching them now_

"You mean they already started?" said Sora

_Oswald: Only the Prelims, it's not too late to enter them_

_Riku: go on Sora compete for the Zeus Cup_

"Riku, when did you connect?" said Sora

_Riku: Just now_

"Why won't you come with me and compete as well" said Sora

_Riku: I'll pass, I don't want to steal your thunder and humiliate you_

"jeez thanks" said Sora in a sarcastic tone "anyway, I'll be off to join in for the Zeus Cup"

_Oswald and Riku: Break a leg_

"That's not all I'll be breaking in those games" said Sora as he chuckles as he enters though the Coliseum Gates and enters the Foyer.

Foyer

Sora arrives at the Foyer and sees a small pudgy satyr carving names on the tournament board for the Zeus Cup.

"Erm excuse me…" said Sora until the satyr interrupted

"Good timing, could you move that pedestal over there for me" said the Satyr as he does not know that he was talking to Sora and not to whoever he thought is in the Foyer. "I need to spruce this place up for the games"

"Er…" said Sora

"What are you wait for, move it" said the Satyr

Sora sighed and shrugged as he heads for the pedestal and pushes, but the pedestal weighs a ton and it won't budge an inch.

"It's too heavy" said Sora

"What? Too heavy?" said the Satyr as he turns "since when have you been such a little… oh. Wrong Guy, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to compete for the Zeus Cup" said Sora

"You, the Zeus Cup?" said the Satyr before he burst our laughing as he think it's all a joke. "HA HA HA HA, Good one kid, HA HA HA"

The Saytr laughs until Sora frowns at him and stops laughing.

"Oh, you're serious" said the Satyr "sorry kid; the Zeus Cup is for professional warriors only with high class experience. The Zeus Cup tournament isn't just any tournament; it's a special one that takes place once every 20 years. And you are 20 years too early kid"

"Sora is a warrior" said Louie

"He is the son of the Keyblade Overlord" said Max

"And we're warriors too" said Louie

"Overlord? That runt?" said the Satyr as he laughs again "Overlord, the big guy, is your father HA HA HA."

Sora growls as the Satyr is mocking him

"Read me a book would ya dada, HA HA HA" said the Satyr as he did impersonations of Sora and his father. "ONCE UPON A TIME, HA HA HA!"

"ENOUGH!" shouts Sora as he slams _**Oblivion **_on the floor like an axe and halted the Satyr's laughing and scared.

"Okay I went overboard a bit" said the Satyr "but the answer is still no"

"Why not?" said Sora

"2 words: not experienced enough" said the Satyr "and the only way to enter is to get a permit from one of the gods. And I don't think any of the gods will let an Overlord compete and unleash their barbarism in the coliseum. Last games was a massacre, tired me up with the cleaning."

"Shit" mutters Sora

"Look it's not the end of the world" said the Satyr "come back in 20 years and I might let you in"

Sora growls at this and leaves the Foyer

Coliseum Gates

Sora decides to leave the world as there is nothing to do and he is not in the mood to watch the games.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, would you say?"

Sora turns to see a man with dark blue grey skin, yellow eyes and blue flames for hair. He wears a black toga with a grey skull shaped brooch.

"Who are you?" said Sora

"Hades, lord of the dead and so on" said the person known as Hades "and a little birdie told me that you wanted to compete in the Zeus Cup tournament"

"What of it?" said Sora

"Maybe I can help you get in" said Hades as he snap his fingers and a permit appears in the young Overlord's hand. "the goat says that you need a permit from a God, well today's your lucky day."

"What's the catch?" said Sora as he narrow his eyes with suspicion

"No catch, just want to see a new Overlord steal the show" said Hades as he walks away "knock them dead, kid"

After that, Hades disappeared in a poof of smoke

"Nice guy" said Sora

"Er Sora don't you find this very suspicious?" said Louie

"Nope and I don't care" said Sora "he be either a friend or foe, it don't matter because I can get some kickass action"

Sora, Louie and Max enters the Foyer to once again enter the Zeus Cup tournaments.

Foyer

Sora and his 2 accomplices enter the foyer and again faces with the Satyr.

"You don't take no for an answer do you" said the Satyr "I told you, you aren't qualified to compete in these games unless you have a permit from one of the Gods"

"I got a permit" said Sora as he presents the permit to the Satyr

The Satyr takes the permit and takes a good look at it in case that it's a forgery.

"Who gave this to you?" said the Satyr

"A god named Hades" said Sora

"Hades?" said the Satyr in shock "you sure you can trust him"

"Does it matter?" said Sora

"You got a point there" said the Satyr "Alright, I'll let you in since you're favoured by a God."

"What about the Prelims" said Sora

"Normally you would take the Prelims to go through the main event but you'll be an exception as it's says in the permit"

"Huh?" said Sora

"No lie, it's says in the permit" said the Satyr as he gives the permit back to Sora for him to read.

The Permit reads:

_I Hades, Lord of the underworld etc, etc…permit **Sora** to compete in the Zeus games without taking the Prelims._

_Okay what is he up to _thought Sora as he is now getting suspicious about the God of the Underworld.

"Anyway the permit is legit and I have no choice but to let you in the games" said the Satyr "The name's Philocetes, but call me Phil"

"Sora" replied Sora to the Satyr known as Phil.

"Max" said Max

"Louie" said Louie

"Likewise, come on the first round is about to start" said Phil as he escorts the 3 to the coliseum.

Coliseum

The coliseum is huge, the area is full of hundreds of spectators waving their banners and flags that represent the Zeus Cup tournament. A match has already begun between a blonde haired teenager in orange and black garments and a black headband with a metal plate with a leaf-like symbol carved on it. He is battling against a group of Heartless that resembles the Shadows but more human-like and stronger.

The battle ended when the blond fighter swung his blade against the last Heartless and won the match. He raised his arms in triumph and yells in victory.

"Good work, Naruto" shouts out Phil

"You know him?" said Sora

"He's my new student after the true champion of the coliseum" said Phil "But he was already in training before his home mysteriously vanished"

The audience roars in cheer at the warrior known as Naruto while he leaves the ring.

"Well you're on your own, kid" said Phil as he leaves the area "I hope you don't lose instantly and bore everyone in the games"

Sora turns to the leaving Satyr and narrows his eyes in anger. suddenly the next match begins.

Round 10: Heartless Rangers

Sora steps into the ring and pulls out _**Oblivion**_ while his opponents arrive at the ring, Sora's opponent are 5 Shadow Heartless each in different colours: Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink and the other is Black. Unlike the Shadow Heartless Sora fought in the past, those five are more sentient and each wield weapons and together poses in a weird position (think Ginyu Force from DBZ or Power Rangers) which made Sora sweat drop.

"You gotta be kidding me" said Sora

"**Prepare yourself," **said the Red Shadow Heartless

"They talk?" said Sora with his jaws dropped in shock along with Max and Louie in the same expression.

"**That's right, we aren't like the other Heartless that wanders in the darkness." **Said the Red Shadow Heartless as his other comrades starts their bizarre poses and assemble together in their signature team poses.** "We are the guardians of justice, punishers of the Keyblade warriors that slaughter our beloved kin. We are the Heartless Rangers, in the name of darkness and justice, we will punish you" **

Sora, Max and Louie sweat drops at the 5 multicoloured Heartless.

"Heartless that think they're a group of superheroes?" said Sora with a deadpanned expression on his face. "What are the odds?"

"I'm surprised more than you, Sora" said Max

"You and me both guys" said Louie

Anyway the battle begins for the Young Overlord and his 2 accomplices; the battle is unlike the one against the normal Shadow Heartless. The Heartless Rangers are tougher than their normal comrades. Each of them has special powers and weapons. Shadow Red wields a sword, Shadow Blue wields a lance, Shadow Yellow wields a pair of daggers, Shadow Pink wields a bow and arrow and Shadow Black wields an axe.

CLANG  
>CLANG<p>

CLANG

The 3 warriors clash their weapons against the 5 multi coloured Heartless. The battle was harder and tougher but Sora did not show any signs of weakness or defeat within him. He keeps fighting on against the Heartless and inflicts attacks on them until one by one they are all defeated.

Round 2: Big Boned

The next round starts and their opponent are 3 huge fat Heartless, their huge guts are impervious to melee attacks and used as armour. Sora battled those kinds of enemies before back in Wonderland and he, Max and Louie know their weak spots that are located on their backs. Getting to the weak spots it complicated as the huge Heartless swing their bulky arms, charging and body slams at the young Overlord and the Dark Knight and Dark Wizard.

Sora dodges the charges and body slams from the heartless while Max and Louie tries to strike them from behind. One Heartless met their demise when Louie cast _**Thunder**_ at it from behind and the second Heartless was struck by Max with his blade radiating in darkness. The final Heartless charges at Sora and attempts to crush Sora with a body slam. But that move was a wrong one as Sora slid under the Heartless and slashes its back and defeated it.

Round 3: Air Strike

Sora, Max and Louie now battles against 4 heartless that are capable of flight; they are wearing pointy leather pilot hats with propellers on top and goggles. On their backs are pairs of bat wings to keep them airborne.

The 3 warriors are having complications of battling the winged Heartless as they are high in the air and out of their reach. The Heartless are circling the 3 warriors like vultures over a dying animal. 2 of them dive-bomb down at Sora and swoops pass him and ascend into the air. Louie is casting _**Thunder**_ at them and hit one of them. Max waits patiently for one of the flying Heartless to dive-bomb down. He delivers an attack on the heartless and eliminated it swiftly.

Only 2 Heartless are left, Sora looks up to see that the Heartless are 10 feet in the air, they are beyond his reach and slashing them with_** Oblivion **_is out of the question. But he doesn't show any signs of defeat as he spread his gauntlet clad hand wide open and stretches it in the air at the Heartless.

"_**FIRE!" **_shouts Sora as he casts a _**fire**_ spell at one of the heartless and set them on fire. He cast _**fire**_ again at the last Heartless but missed as it dive-bomb at the young Overlord. Sora waits for the Heartless to be in range until he makes his final move that'll make him win this round…

Round 4: Are you bananas

3 rounds won and the match heats up, Sora's opponents are 3 Heartless that resemble monkeys. The Monkey Heartless is swiftly and agile, they easily dodge the young Overlord's attacks as well as the dark knight's dark swipes and the Dark Wizard's black magic. And they are making it hard for the young Overlord due to the banana peel they toss on the ground.

The Monkey Heartless are armed with slingshots and their sharp claws, they're build for speed and their strength is limited. Sora swings his _**Oblivion**_ at the Heartless, trying to inflict damage on them while Louie cast his black magic on them and Max using his _**Darkness**_ ability. Despite the many attempts they tried to inflict damage on the 3 monkey heartless, they did manage to succeed as Louie cast _**Fire**_ on one and Max slain the second.

The third Heartless is still dodging Sora's attacks, sooner or later the Heartless makes a wrong move and leave out an opening for the young Overlord to strike.

The match ends as the monkey heartless made that wrong move…

The crowd cheers to their new victor of the match while he absorbs the hearts from the fallen foes of this match.

"Well that was a good warm up" said Sora

"Tell me about it" said Max as he sheathes his dark sword and sighs deeply.

"So when will the next match come on" said Louie

"The next match is one on one" said Phil as he arrives at the ring. "The next opponent asked me that he wants to fight the squirt here"

"Huh?" said Sora "one on one?"

"Yep" said Phil as he begins to leave the ring along with Max and Louie "Good luck kid, this one's a nasty one"

Phil, Max and Louie left the ring leaving Sora is alone the ring waiting for his new opponent to come. The crowd cheers loud to Sora as he is popular in the games and also to the incoming opponent who is a veteran of the games. The opponent approaches towards the ring, he is 7 feet tall and with a muscular build. His body is clad in dark blue armour with a helmet with long horns and visor. The armoured opponent wield no weapon on him, assumed that he has hand to hand combat skills or other unknown techniques.

Sora unsheathes his Keyblade and positions in a battle stance.

"Your stance is flawless, you kept your guard well" said the armoured opponent. "But defence alone will not help you win this battle"

"I have a good mentor" said Sora "Anyway, why are you impressed at my stances"

"I fought countless warriors large and small" said the armoured warrior "and none of them lasted 5 minutes against me due to their arrogance and overconfidence. I want to fight a warrior that is focused and agile, I hope that you are the one that'll impress me, young one"

"I won't disappoint you" said Sora "I'm Sora"

"Golbez" said the armoured warriors as he then starts levitating 5 inches from the ground, his gauntlet clad hands conduct with electricity. "A warrior clad in darkness"

The skies then turns dark and lightning flashes violently, a barriers appears around the fighting ring.

Match 5: Golbez

The match begins and Sora is the first to make the first move, he charges at the mysterious armoured warriors known as Golbez. He jumps up to reach Golbez's head and strike him. But the strike didn't hit Golbez as he blocked it with his left vambrace and swats Sora away with his right gauntlet. Sora twirled in the air to recover and crouch-land on the ring. Golbez crosses his arms and waits for Sora to strike him again.

"Why the hesitation, Sora" said Golbez "Don't you want to defeat me in order to advance to the next round of this tournament?"

"I will not be provoked by your taunts" said Sora as he stays calm, focused and still. "You want me to attack where my guard is at is weakest"

"Good observation" said Golbez "and very wise"

"Thanks" said Sora as he pull out his _**Oblivion **_as Golbez decides to charge at him. The tall dark knight pulls his gauntlet clad fists and throws them into ground shattering punches. Sora dodges the punches and jumps back as the ring form cracks on the ground. Golbez then hovers toward the young Overlord and cast black magic at him. Lightning shoots out from his fingertips while Sora dodges them. Golbez ascends up into the air and cross his arms while looking down at the ground and at Sora

Sora looks up at Golbez 20 feet in the air, he tighten his grip on his _**Oblivion**_ and aims it in the air.

"_**Fire **_"said Sora as he shot a fireball out from his blade and it fly towards the armoured warrior.

"Futile" said Golbez as he swat the fireball away with his hand and charges a lightning attack from his index finger before firing it at Sora.

That ball of lighting was fired from Golbez's finger and heads for Sora in lightning speed. The blast is too fast for Sora to dodge and counter it.

BOOM

The attack reached the target and exploded, the explosion engulfed the entire ring and the blast is brighter than the sun itself. Golbez is at a safe distance away from the blast and the shockwave of the explosion and also the barrier prevents the explosion to spread and put the audience in danger.

"It seems I overestimated this one, he has so much to learn" said Golbez

The blast starts to fade; the ring is reduced into a deep smoking crater, 5 minutes later the smoke clears away from the crater to reveal the damage from that attack. To Golbez and to everyone's surprise, Sora is intact and now in his Keyblade armour and surrounded by charred corpses of his Brown minions he used to shield himself from the blast.

"Then again I could be underestimating him as well" said Golbez

Sora looks up at Golbez and pull out his Keyblade, he place his palm on the blade and caused it to transform into a glider. He climbs on the glider and pulls out a long lance-like weapon and soars up in the air to charge at Golbez. Golbez descends down toward Sora in a game of chicken.

CLANG

They clash against each other before passing each other, Sora inflict damage on Golbez and pierced through his armour. Golbez's hand seeps out blood along with his arm. The lance-like weapon is sharp and strong, it has the same pattern and theme of _**Oblivion.**_

_It seems he was holding back, his true power is revealed when he's in his armour _thought Golbez as he look at his wounded arm and tore off the piece of armour that got pierced by the young overlord. _He shows no arrogance and stubbornness in his actions, it seems I really did underestimate him._

"Quite an impressive display" said Golbez as he slams his palms together and starts to glow. "Let's see the limit of your strength, _**Summon: Shadow Dragon"**_

The skies turn darker until it turns black than the shadows of every object in the world. Up in the sky a giant black dragon descends from the darken sky and spirals around Golbez and gave Sora a blood chilling roar, the roar has a force that rivals a strongest hurricane and louder than a mass explosion.

Despite the Roar, Sora remained where he is and look at Golbez and his Dark Summon. Golbex levitates up and stands on the dragon's head and gets ready to strike at Sora. Sora and Golbez then charge toward each other into their final clash and caused a major impact to each other and forcing them to dismount their mounts and land on the deep crater that was formally a ring of the coliseum. The 2 then fought hand to hand and with magic to magic, the battle was chaotic as it caused the clouds to turn violent storms that even Zeus himself could not control.

CLANG

CLANG

The sound of metallic clangs from their gauntlet clad fists echo the area, Sora swung his fist into Gobez's helmet and partially shatters it to reveal the upper section of his face and silver hair. Golbez swung his fist into Sora's stomach and cracks the armour. Sora grunts in pain until he uppercuts him to shatter the whole helmet and knock him off his feet. Sora summons his _**Oblivion**_ and embeds a diagonal slash at Golbez while he's still in midair. Golbez grunts in pain as electricity surges into his body and he crashes onto the crater and paralysed. Sora is the victor of this match and walks away.

The skies regain light and the clouds blows away to reveal the sun, the audience was Sora standing and Golbez unconscious. They gave out an appluse to the young Overlord and starts throwing confetti and roses to him. Sora raises his fists and roars in victory.

"YAH!" yelled Sora in victory "YAH!"

This match goes to Sora.

Later

Due to the damage of the ring, a half time break is called for until constructions is complete. Sora is at the changing rooms and is taking a shower as that last match did make him sweat.

Sora finished his shower and wrap a towel around his waist, then he turns to see a large man with silver hair with a diagonal scar on his chest. Sora assumed that it's Golbez without his armour.

"I'm impressed with your battle against me, child" said Golbez "Who mastered you?"

"Master Oswald" said Sora unaware that someone is overhearing the conversation.

"Oswald…ah yes, I remember him" said Golbez nodding to himself "a fine keyblade master but follows the path of darkness due to his jealousy over the King of Disney"

"How do you know him?" said Sora out of curiosity

"Oswald is an old acquaintance of mine" said Golbez "so is your father, he was the first one that struck a fatal attack on me"

Sora noticed a scar on Golbez's left side of his chest, by the thickness of the scar it was an extremely fatal one from before.

"That scar" said Sora "you fought with my father"

"That's right" said Golbez "Your father is a proud warrior, the one of few that almost killed me in battle"

"Who are the others?" said Sora

"You and my brother Cecil" said Golbez "speaking of which, come on out, brother"

Cecil comes out of hiding and confronts the young Overlord and Golbez.

"Golbez" said Cecil

"Cecil" said Golbez

Meanwhile

"Look it's quite simple"

Hades is speaking to a bald pale skinned man with a goatee and red tattoos that goes down from his left side of his face and to his left side of his chest. He wears nothing but a loincloth and vambrace wrapped around in chains. Hade snap his fingers and reveals a vision of Sora to the pale skinned warrior.

"This is your opponent after that goody goody Naruto" said Hade

"You ask me to kill a child?" said the warrior "So the mighty god of the underworld has lost the balls"

"HEY, I didn't bring you back from the underworld to be mocked at" said Hades as his flame-hair and skin turns red out of rage. "I gave you the opportunity to get your back at Zeus. But you need to kill that kid to get to him, you get my drift"

"Hn" said the warrior as he just walks away from Hades.

Hades just raises his non-existent brow at the warrior

"Geez, stiffer than the stiffs back home" said Hades until he smirks "Still, suckers like him are hard to come by"

A sound of growling was heard in the shadows by Hades.

Changing room

Cecil constantly looks at his elder brother and then to Sora

"I never expected that the son of the 4th Overlord would still be alive after the incident 10 years ago" said Cecil "I thought the keyblade masters ended the Overlord's reign and lineage"

"Well there is an old saying, little brother" said Golbez "Evil always find a way. But never mind that, what are you doing here?"

"My purpose of being here is none of your concern" said Cecil "ironically I would by the next opponent"

"Is that so" said Sora "Well it would be an honour to fight you"

Then at the same time, Donald, Goofy, Max and Louie arrives at the scene and saw one another. Each of them widens their eyes as they confront each other.

"Okay…this is kinda awkward" said Louie

"Tell me about it" said Max

"MAXIE!" shouted Goofy in delight as he charges at Max to hug him but Donald stops him.

"Don't be a fool, Goofy" said Donald "they are traitors now and our enemies"

"But…Maxie" said Goofy sadly

"How many times do I have to say it, It's MAX!" shouted Max angrily as he despises his nickname given by his father.

"So you're the Overlord" said Donald to Sora

"That's right" said Sora "and you must be the king's loyal servants, I was expecting more... interesting rather than a squawking duck and a moronic mutt"

"SQUAWKING?" shouted Donald angrily "WHY I ATTA!"

Goofy restrained Donald from doing anything stupid

"LET ME GO, I WANNA KICK HIS ASS!" squawked Donald "WAH WAH WAH….LET ME GO, GOOFY!"

"Save the quaking for the next round" said Sora as he turns away from Donald "You're giving me a headache"

"THAT IS IT! LET GO GOOFY, I'LL MURDA HIM!" shouted Donald as he tries to break free from Goofy's restraint.

"Is there a problem"

Everyone turns to see one of the colloseum's top fighters, Naruto Uzumaki approaching them.

"I see that you are all riled up for the right but save it for the match" said Naruto until he turns to Sora "you must be Sora"

"And you must be Naruto" said Sora "a pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise" said Naruto until he turns to Donald "could you calm down and lower the tone a bit, I want to have a nap before my match"

"Ah phooey" said Donald

"Sorry Naruto" said Goofy as he feels guilty for disturbing the peace

"It's no problem but keep it down" said Naruto "There are other warriors that are taking a nap and they get awfully cranky before the match. It's like Phil said, Rule 20: always get proper rest and regain your strength"

"Looks like you memoried the book well, kid"

Everyone turns to see the satyr Philoctetes waddling towards them.

"Listen, the matches will be postponed for a while until constructions are done" said Phil until he turns to Sora "you did a nasty number on my arena, but it's a good thing I have insurance for the repairs"

"I did kinda went overboard" said Sora

"KINDA?! Said Phil "You demolished the whole place…ah forget it, you just want to fight more. Consider this a halftime, later. Naruto I need you for a sec"

"Okay" said Naruto as he and Phil walks away to supervise the construction, meanwhile everyone is silent and that silence is getting pretty awkward until Sora broke it.

"so what now" said Sora

"I don't know" said Max

"How about we just get some rest" said Louie "I want to be in top condition for our next match"

"I agree" said Max

"What say you, duck?" said Sora "call this a temporary seize fire?"

"Er…" said Donald

"We might as well accept it" said Cecil "what choice do we have"

"A wise move, Cecil" said Golbez "If only you remained in darkness"

"I will not be your puppet, Golbez" said Cecil "nor will I submit to this new face of evil"

"We'll see about that" said Sora before Cecil, Donald and Goofy leaves them alone…for now.

"Be weary of my brother, Sora" said Golbez "he is a paladin, a warrior of light and he has the power to vanquish the darkness"

"Right" said Sora as he, Max and Louie heads for their rooms to rest before the next match.

Golbez looks at Sora and chuckles

"He is much like the 4th Overlord" said Golbez

**To be continued**


	10. Zeus Cup part 2

Kingdom Hearts: Key to Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Overlord**

**Next morning**

**A day has passed since the previous match of Zeus Cup tournament started with a daily interval for reconstruction of the arena. The match between the young Overlord and the Dark Lunarian Knight Golbez was destructive to that arena, but fortunately the tournament goes on. The audience returns to their reserved seats, cheering and hollering for the games to start.**

**Philoctetes the short rotund satyr waddles in the ring with a megaphone in his hand. He wipes of the sweat off his unibrow and straightens his small goatee before clearing his throat to announce the games.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for returning to the games and for your patience." Said Phil to the audience in the coliseum "We are all lucky that the previous match didn't postpone the games regardless of how intense and epic that match was, right?"**

**The audience applaud in agreement along with some cheering with many who adored and worship Sora for his victories. Phil chuckled at this and shook his head.**

**_Just like the previous Overlord in the previous Zeus Games, kid's gained such popularity_**** thought Phil before he continues speaking. "And now for me to announce to you all, that the Zeus Cup Games are back on, will the next contestants come on down?"**

Match 6: Team Cecil

Sora, Max and Louie enter the arena first where the audience starts cheering loudly. The 3 stand in the ring and await their opponent to arrive. And in the next 20 seconds they arrived, the Paladin Cecil Harvey along with Donald Duck the Court Magician and Goofy the Captain of the Royal Guard approaches the ring. Goofy saw Max stand with the Overlord and it saddens him along with the fact that he has to fight his own son. Donald however is angry at his nephew for his betrayal and his path of dark magic. Sora and Cecil just stand there and exchanging glances while they wait for the match to begin. Phil the satyr waddles in between for another announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the almighty Zeus has spoken me in person to tell you all that this match be in 3 rounds." Explained Phil "Each round, one from each team will fight until the next round for the others to go on."

Sora raised his left brow at this out of interest and listened to the pudgy short satyr. Phil then present 3 straws in his right hand and 3 more in his left hand, the 6 immediately understood that this meant.

"Each of you take a straw, if the colours match then it means you'll be paired in each round" explained Phil

Max approaches first and pulled out his straw, where the end is dyed red. Louie pulled out a straw with a green end (he laughed at the irony as he use to wear green when he was a child. Sora took the last straw from Phil's right hand where the end is dyed black. Donald, Goofy and Cecil each took their straws. Cecil's has a black end, Donald's has the Green end while Goofy's is Red. The Captain of the Guard saw Max's straw with the same colour and sighed, he knew who his opponent is.

"Those with the red end will be in Round 1, those with the green end will be in Round 2 and those with Black will be in Round 3" said Phil "Those in Round 1 remain while the others leave the ring"

Sora and Louie leaves the ring while Max remains. Cecil and Donald leaves while Goofy stays also. The 2 just stand there until the round begins.

"Round 1…BEGIN"

Max made his first move and dashed at Goofy, he pulled out his dark sword and lunges at the Captain of the Guard.

CLANG

Goofy blocked the attack with his shield and pushed Max back.

"I don't want to fight you, Maxie" said Goofy

"Then don't, you could just forfeit and humiliate yourself as always…Father" said Max as he added a venomous tone at end of his sentence. He charges at Goofy and swung diagonally but missed as Goofy dodged.

"I said I don't want to fight you, but I didn't said I won't" said Goofy as he raised his shield in a defensive position while he pulls out a rapier. "I ain't a Captain of the Royal Guard for nothin'"

"hn" said Max as he tighten his grip on his sword with both hands and slowly circles Goofy. "You think that toothpick of a sword can to some damage? The last time you used that blade is during Pete's usurpation of the throne."

"You can be surprised what I can do with this" said Goofy as he twirls his rapier until the blade suddenly flew off the guard and landed on Phil's furry ass.

"OW! ZEUS-DAMMIT!" exclaimed Phil as the rapier blade is sticking out of Phil's left furry ass-cheek. He starts running and yelling in pain, the audience started laughing at this, including Sora and Louie with amusement.

Max watched this and then turns his attention to Goofy, who nervously chuckled and dropped his blade-less rapier.

"Oops" said Goofy

"Damn it, you have to embarrass me again!" exclaimed Max in anger as he then charges with the intent to kill "DIE!"

"WHOA!" exclaimed Goofy as he used his shield to block Max's violent sword strikes.

"DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU!" yelled Max in anger and embarrassment. "You always embarrass me, back when I was young, the kids laugh at me. All the way back to my teens and to me College years. DAMN YOU!"

Max starts to radiate in darkness and it shrouds his blade, he continues to slam his blade at Goofy's shield. The strikes are getting harder and harder, causing the shield to crack. Goofy is worried about this and tried to resist the impact of each strike, Goofy is extremely reluctant to counterattack his own son but he must act fast of he's done for. Goofy waited for the next strike and dodged it. This gave him an open and whacked Max's helmet clad head hard. The impact was absorbed but it wasn't enough to knock out Max, but it provoked him even more.

"Grr" said Max as he took off his helmet to reveal his face. Like Goofy, Max is also a black furred anthromorphic dog with long droopy ears and a long muzzle and black nose. Also he inherited his fathered trademark buck teeth which he despised, unlike Goofy who is bald, Max has a thick messy black hair. Max snarled at Goofy and clutches his sword tightly. "I WILL NOT STAND THIS!"

Goofy sighed at this, what Max said was true and it felt guilty about it. And now Max loathed him for it and look how it turn out. Goofy must put all of this aside and do his duty as Captain of the Royal Guard.

"Maximilian Goof, you are under arrest for treason" said Goofy in an unusual serious tone, with Max found strange. "And knowing you, you won't surrender without a fight. So I'll do what I must"

"This is unlike you to be serious, father" said Max before he charges to strike. "Shame you didn't use it earlier!"

CLANG

Max's blade and Goofy's shield clashes and both are trying to fight, but due to the damage on the shield, Max has the upper hand and pushed Goofy off with one final strike, causing the shield to shatter and Goofy to fly off the ring. Goofy crashes into the arena wall and hit his head, causing him to lose consciousness.

"Goofy!" exclaimed Donald with worry as he rush by to aid his friend. "Goofy, Goofy say something!"

"Gawsh mama, I should've checked the road before crossing'" said Goofy unconsciously before he went out cold.

"Phew" said Donald in relief before be turns to see Max, picking up his helmet and putting it back on. "Hey, what's the big idea Max? Don't you know that he's your father?"

"What of it?" said Max crossing his arms "He was my opponent and he lost"

Donald growls at Max when suddenly the short pudgy satyr calls out.

"Round one goes to Team Sora!" said Phil, as he managed to get the rapier blade off his ass and now has a plaster on it. "Round 2"

Louie and Donald approaches the ring, Max walks pass the Dark Wizard and both exchange nods.

"Good luck" said Max

"Thanks" said Louie as the Dark Knight pass by and lean on the arena wall.

"Nice work, Max" said Sora

"Thank you" said Max before Sora continues.

"But next time, keep your emotions in check" said Sora "Master Oswald told me that it weighs and distract you. Whatever reason you have against your own father, it's irrelevant in battle"

"Y-Yes sir" stammered Max with embarrassment and mentally sighed _Great, now I embarrassed myself._

Donald and Louie exchange stares from their blue eyes. Donald's snarl is shown on his beak while Louie just stand there.

"You are in deep trouble Louie" said Donald "First you practised and messed with dark magic, betrayed the Disney Kingdom and now you're collaborating with the Overlord"

"It was my choice to make" said Louie

"And a wrong ones to" said Donald "I told you what the consequences are and to choose your steps carefully."

"Is that what you did back in the Royal Navy, Uncle?" said Louie with a smirk.

The mention of the Navy triggered Donald with dreadful flashbacks, is left wing started to shake involuntary. Louie chuckled at this while Sora raised his brow and Max explained.

"Before he became the Royal Court Wizard, Donald Duck was a Naval soldier between the times he took Louie and his triplet brothers under his care." Said Max "My father once told me that Donald suffered from shell-shock and it changed him, he had to go into a private resort that…rehabilitated him in a way"

"In what way?" said Sora

"I don't know, back then I wasn't interested and didn't bother to listen to the rest" said Max as he rubbed his head sheepishly. "I know that it did calmed him…well sort of."

Louise and Donald wait for Phil to start the round, each wield a staff and prepare to strike.

"Round 2…BEGIN!"

"_**FIRA!"**_

"_**FIRA!"**_

2 fireballs crash into each other and exploded into a huge cloud of smoke. This gave Louie the chance to strike and leapt into the smoke to catch his uncle by surprise.

"_**AERORA!"**_ said Donald as a gust of wind surrounds him and use it to blow the smoke away. But also blew Louie away but managed to recover in mid-air, Louie landed on his webbed feet and starts to conjure another spell.

"_**BLIZZARA!"**_ said Louie as shards of ice crystals start flying towards Donald.

"_**REFLERA!"**_ said Donald as he formed a barrier around him to block the incoming ice crystal shards. _**"THUNDARA!"**_ Then he counters with _**Thundara**_ and cast lightning at Louie.

"GAH!" yelled Louie as he getting electrocuted, his eyes rolled back out of pain and his beak gaped open. But he resisted and remains standing as he slams his staff on the ground and held on tight to keep standing. Once the electric flow fades, Louie snarls at his uncle and points his staff at him. _**GRAVIRA!"**_

Donald felt the gravity grew heavy and forced him on his wings and knees, he tries to get up but the gravitational pull is too strong.

"_**COMET!"**_

_NO, that spell is forbidden_ thought Donald with terror. _I got to counter it before it obliterates everything with a 100 mile radius_

Donald tries to fight off the gravity and lifted up his staff while a flaming comet enters the atmosphere and is making a collision course to Donald and the arena. The audience saw this and panicked. Sora and Max saw this and started to panic also.

"LOUIE YOU FOOL, THAT SPELL IS ONLY USED FOR DESTROYING CITIES AND ARMIES." Exclaimed Max in anger "YOU DOOMED US ALL!"

"Fret not, I know how to counter it" said Donald as he grunts from the strain of the intense gravity. "This will drain all my mana…but what choice do I have…_**ULTIGA!"**_

Donald blasted a large blinding beam of light mixed with fire, ice, lightning and growing green leaves at the incoming comet. The beam strikes and obliterated the comet, reducing it into small chunks of meteorites. The audience applauded Donald's act of heroism and the fact that the spell was so epic when they saw it. Donald grunted and collapsed with exhaustion as that spell drained all his mana and it tired him out.

"Ha ha ha, I did it. I defeated you Uncle!" exclaimed Louie happily as he starts jumping with joy. "That spell did cost me a huge amount of mana but it was worth it in the end, Ha ha ha!"

"So you can't…*grunt* cast more magic then" said Donald as he rolled on his back and started to chuckle. "heh, heh, heh, you fool"

Donald pulled out a glass bottle of Ether and starts to drink it to replenish his mana.

"Ah, that's better" said Donald as he is got up on his webbed feet and chuckled at Louie, who smacked his own forehead.

"Damn it, I forgotten to bring in some Ether" said Louie "I should've brought some with me"

"Yes…you should" said Donald before he points his staff and casts out. "_**THUNDARA!"**_

"GAH!" yelled Louie as lightning electrocutes him for 2 minutes before he is covered in soot, coughed out smoke and collapsed and fully paralyzed. "Guh!"

"Round 2 goes to Team Cecil" said Phil

"heh heh heh" Donald chuckled while Max approaches and carry Louie out of the ruin. "Take that"

"Oh shut it" said Max

"Will Sora and Cecil approach the ring please" said Phil

"Sora pulls out his Keyblade and summons his armour before he enters the ring. Cecils unsheathes his sword and enters the ring also while Donald passes him.

"Good luck, Cecil" said Donald

"Thanks" said Cecil "Please tend to Goofy"

"Right" said Donald as he rushes to tend to the still unconscious Goofy.

Sora and Cecil arrive at the ring and wait for the 3rd round to start.

"Alright men, this round with determine the victor and who will go further up to the next match" said Phil "Are you ready?"

"Yes" said Sora

"Yes" said Cecil

"Round 3…BEGIN!"

Sora and Cecil charge towards each other and clash their blades.

CLANG!

The clash of blades echoed loudly almost deafening ears as the powers of good and evil crash into each other.

"Whoa" said Max in awe as watches next to an unconscious Louie.

"Battle between pure good and pure evil is so intense" said Donald as he sits next to a still unconscious Goofy.

Meanwhile at the Dark Tower

Oswald and Riku (And Yuffie who is sitting his lap and getting comfortable) watches the fight between Sora and Cecil through the projection of the Tower Heart. They watch the Paladin and the young Overlord parry, strike, counter, dodge and block each other's attacks. Oswald chuckled in pride at Sora's excellent swordsmanship.

"I taught him well" said Oswald

"Indeed, I mean his opponent is a Paladin" said Riku "A knight of virtue and benevolence"

"Bah, virtue and benevolence has nothing to the malevolence of the Overlord" said Oswald "Evil is like an infection, it spreads and consumes everything in its path, leading chaos, corruption, domination and destruction.

"While order, purification, liberation and restoration crumbles in its path" said Riku

"Exactly" said Oswald "Similar to the natures of darkness, despite the fact that darkness isn't naturally evil unless you use it for evil"

"Just like the light" said Riku "The Good would use the light to shine the way, guiding those who are lost while Evil uses it to destroy."

"Very wise, Riku" said a voice when a flash of blue light suddenly appeared and died out to reveal Hera, Sister of Sora.

"Lady Hera, welcome back to the Dark Tower" said Riku as he kneel down before Hera.

"Hmm, it's been a decade since I left this place" said Hera "Since the demise of my mother, my stepmothers and my dear father the Overlord. It looked better now, it was dusty and dark before…and better than living in that stalactite down below."

"Well you mother did think that the Nether Tower wasn't suited for raising children with all that heat, brimstone and the sudden drop down below" said Oswald. "And it took ages to decontaminate the lands and reconstruct this very tower after that incident with that magic-less elf…er what-is-name"

"Does it matter?" said Hera as she then watches the fight between Sora and Cecil "Oh he looks amazing with that armour on. So strong and powerful"

"You like what you see, Lady Hera?" said Riku as he smirked at tan skinned teen, causing her to blush.

"Riku, don't tease Hera" said Yuffie as she playfully bonked him on the head.

"you're right, I'm sorry" said Riku

Back at Olympus Coliseum

"Haah!" yelled Cecil

"Rah!" roared Sora

CLANG

Sora and Cecil continued to right in the ring, their armour bore slashes but not heavily damaged. Sora ducked and counted-attacked Cecil, adding another slash on the Paladin's white and blue armour but this time he drew blood.

"Guh!" grunted Cecil as he is forced to back off as his armour is compromised and can no longer defend him. He discarded it and revealed is athletic and slightly muscular chest. The women (and some men) howled like crazy apes when they saw Cecil's toned chest. The laceration is between the pectorals and down to the abdomen. _**"Cura!"**_

Cecil healed himself and the laceration turned into a scar. Sora frowned at this and raised his gauntlet to summon his Browns. These brown imp-like beasts armed with hand-me-down weapons and armour is ready to fight for their master.

"Kill him" commanded Sora before he charges at Cecil. Cecil prepares to fight when the minions and Sora charges in. Cecil dodges and countered easily against the minions but they were only a distraction for Sora as he tries to strike him down. Cecil barely managed to evade fatal attacks but never fully dodged the Keyblade as it lacerates his skin.

Cecil winces at the stinging sensation of the cuts that Sora gave him with that Key-like weapon. But he ignored the pain as he focus on the Overlord the minions attacking him. Sora and Cecil keep on fighting and each striking one another, Sora's armour is getting inflicted by the Paladin's blade and is forced to discard his own armour and return to his clothed form. Sora summoned more minions to assault on the Paladin and charge in battle.

Cecil is in trouble, he knew the Overlord wouldn't give him the chance to cast _**Cura**_ on himself and the bleeding is making him weak.

_I can't carry on like this, I'm losing too much blood_ thought Cecil as he had no choice. He stood straight and dropped his sword and yelled out "I yield!"

This caused Sora and the minions to stop, Sora tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"Eh?" said Sora

"Eh?" said Max as he tilted his head

"WHA!?" exclaimed Donald as his beak gaped widely in shock.

"I…I can't go on any further" said Cecil as he tries to fight off the fatigue and blood-loss. "It's pointless for he to fight knowing that I'll die"

"Are you sure, you won't get another chance to return" said Phil

"Yes, I yield and forfeit the match" said Cecil before he grunts and drop to his knees. "It shames me…but you win this match, Overlord"

"…" is all Sora has to say.

"Alright…due to the forfeit of Paladin Cecil Harvey, the Overlord Sora wins by default and resulting the victory of this match to Team Sora" said Phil

The audience cheers to Sora and boos at Cecil for forfeiting. Sora raised his arms to stretch his joints and muscles while Cecil slowly stands up and cast _**Cura**_ on himself before leaving the ring.

"CECIL, WHAT THE HELL!" exclaimed Donald angrily "WHY DID YOU GIVE UP?!"

"I'm sorry Donald" said Cecil "It seems that this Overlord is more that I expected. I underestimated him."

"Hn" exclaimed Donald as he turned his back on the Paladin and crossed his arms.

"But don't fret, you know who the next opponent is" assured Cecil "Some one you and him have in common"

"Him?" said Donald

"that's right _**SamuKage"**_ (1)

Donald turns to see Naruto leaning on the wall and smirked at Donald.

"I told you not to call me that" said Donald

"Why, you were badass in that…"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, NARUTO!" exclaimed Donald.

"Fine, kami you don't need to react like that" exclaimed Naruto defensively "I was only teasing"

"hn" grunted Donald as he crossed his wings as Naruto heads for the ring.

Match 4: Naruto Uzumaki

Sora is busy doing stretches and some squats to notice the blonde until the pudgy short satyr enters the ring to announce the next match.

"Are you guys ready?" said Phil

"hai" said Naruto in his native language

"Yes" said Sora

"Then let this match…BEGIN!" exclaimed Phil as he rushed out.

"I must congratulate you getting this far" said Naruto "I heard about the Overlords and what they do…"

"Have you now?" said Sora

"hai, the things they do, the places they went…terrible things" said Naruto as he frowned at the fact "They make certain villains back my home world look peaceful compare to you predecessors"

"I'm appreciated that you heard of me but can we get this over with" said Sora as he drew out his _**Oblivion**_ keyblade.

"Oh of course" said Naruto as he pulled out a weapon that startled Sora briefly. Naruto wields a keyblade with a tooth resembling some leaf-like symbol with a spiral inside. The blade is dark grey and the handle is burnt orange. The chain on the handle has the same leaf symbol at the end.

"A Keyblade" said Sora

"Hai, I was told what this was once I wielded it during the war against a maniac obsessed with peace" said Naruto "Although I agree with peace but not the kind that is used to imprison everyone in some everlasting illusion"

"Sounds like an excuse for world domination…sounds inspirational" said Sora as he smirked. "But can I ask you a question…Naruto wasn't it? You wouldn't be one of the 7 Heroes of Light by any chance?

"True, one of the 7" said Naruto "and I assume that you're the Keyblade Overlord who is about to open this "Door to Evil" thing"

"You assume correct" said Sora "And I thought finding you would be hard…heh, Ibut luck happened to be on my side"

"I concur" said Naruto "Once I kill you, the other worlds and the 7 Princesses of Heart will be safe"

"We'll about that" said Sora before he charges at the blonde and slashed at him. "Heh"

POOF

Naruto poofed in smoke and a barrel as in his place.

"WHAT!?" said Sora

"Oh I forgot to mention that in my world…" said Naruto who is behind Sora "I'm a Ninja"

Naruto then performed a strange hand-signs and said.

"_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu"**_

Suddenly Naruto multiplied and surrounds the Overlord, Sora look around and raised his gauntlet to summon his Brown and Red minions. The clones of Naruto charges at Sora but the Overlord ordered the minions to counteract and stop them. Naruto then blends in with the battle beween his clones and the minions. Sora holds up his Keyblade in defence and focuses on where his opponent is, but due to the fact that the clones are flawless copies of Naruto finding him is difficult. Sora summoned more minions to surround him for defence and await Naruto to make his move.

Naruto charged at Sora but failed as the Overlord struck him down, but he vanished into smoke. It was a clone, this leaved Sora wide open for the blond ninja to attack and slashed at the Overlord.

"Guh!" grunted as Sora was struck from behind.

However, the Overlord used his own Keyblade to keep him up while he ignored the surprise attack and focused on Naruto and his replicas.

"Yah!" said Naruto accompanied with 2 replicas who rushed out from the battle and charges at Sora.

The Overlord stood up and countered with the ninja and his clones, he clashed with blades and struck down one clone. Then the other clone tried to take him by surprise but failed as Sora pierced him with his Keyblade and watched him disappear in smoke. Naruto charged but Sora blocked his attack and kicked him away. The battle between the minions and the clones kept going but each number depletes within minutes. Naruto kept blending him and Sora kept his guard up, but the ninja's advantage of stealth is slowly running out due to the low number of clones he has left, Sora kept still on the spot with his Keyblade out and striking down every clone that got near or tried to smite him.

Naruto was too focused on the Overlord that he forgotten about the minions, a few Brown leaps on his back and starts whacking him on the head. Naruto is startled and tries to shaken the minions off him. This gave himself away to the Overlord as Sora is looking at him right now.

"Keep him still, minions" said Sora as he pointed his Keyblade at Naruto and casts out a spell _**"Fire!"**_

Sora casted _**Fire**_ at Naruto, but Naruto managed to free his arm and deflected the fireball with his own Keyblade and used it against the minions that are on him.

Sora casted _**Fire**_ again and Naruto deflected it, the ninja is too distracted on Sora that a group of Red are behind him.

"_**Fire"**_ yelled Sora as he casted his spell again and again.

"Seriously, you think I'll let you burn me?" said Naruto "I had fire thrown at me many times"

"Fire" said Sora

Naruto prepared to deflect another spell, but nothing happened. It was a fake-out as the real attack caught the ninja by surprise. Naruto turned to see a barrage of fireballs heading straight for him.

"Kuso!" said Naruto as he cannot escape on time

Until suddenly a figure appeared in front of him and starts extinguishing the fireballs, the figure is a white anthromorphic duck in a black Ninja Gi, his eyes covered in a red blindfold and is wielding a 6 foot long wooden Bo staff.

"S-SamuKage" said Naruto

"Hold up!" said Phil as he enters the ring "Naruto Uzumaki…you are disqualified!"

"What?!" said Naruto at the satyr "but why"

"Rule no.45, pal" said Phil "no assistance from outside the arena, sorry Naruto but rules are rules. The Sora wins this match by default"

"Kuso!" exclaimed Naruto as he left the ring along with the ninja duck named SamuKage

"…" said Sora crossing his arms, glaring at the mysterious ninja duck that interfered.

Changing rooms

Naruto stormed into the changing room and sat on the nearest bench, he crossed his arms and turned his head away from SamuKage, who spun his Bo Staff and himself to transform into…Donald Duck.

"Why did you intervene, Donald" said Naruto "The rule clearly states…"

"You can forget those rules and be grateful for once, Uzumaki" said Donald as he crossed his arms "what would Ventus think when he found out that you fall by the hands of the Overlord. You know that you can't face him alone"

"I managed to well by myself" said Naruto

"*sigh* you shouldn't be too arrogant" said Donald

"Hey, I'll decide to be arrogant if I want" said Naruto as he stood up and started poking Donald in the forehead with his own finger. "You and I never got along in the past during that "Maui Island Incident" with you first obtained your Ninja Training. I was reluctant to help you train to defeat those evil clones that Witch Doctor created."

"And don't remind me!" said Donald "You did me a favour and I returned it by saving your ungrateful ass"

"Who said you can save me!" exclaimed Naruto

"We need you alive!" exclaimed Donald "You're one of the 7 heroes of light, destined to…"

"Oh don't give me that destiny crap" said Naruto "I only got one who kept blabbering about "Fate" and "Destiny", I don't need another"

"Grr, this is why I don't like you" said Donald as he then walked away "Don't expect me to help you later on. If you get into trouble, you can forget about asking me for help"

"Fine!" said Naruto "Who needs ya?"

Naruto crossed his arms and grunted at nothing.

"Wizards" muttered Naruto

"Ninjas" muttered Donald as he returns to Cecil and Goofy somewhere in the changing room.

Match 3: Kratos

Sora waits for his next opponent to come, he is recovered and his wounds gone thanks to some potions he stole during last night. Sora does some stretches and squats to warm up when he heard the clinking of chains on the other side. Exiting the doorway, a man with pale skin and red tribal tattoos on the left side of his body, he has a goatee on his chin, a vertical scar down across his right eye. His body is muscular and god-like, his arms are wrapped around with chains that are connected with a pair of menacing blades engulfed in flames.

"ZEUS, I HOPE YOU ARE WATCHING THIS FOR I AM COMING FOR YOU!" bellowed the pale man at the sky. His voice is filled with pure hate and malice, his eyes burn with the eternal rage and his blades stank of blood of thousands. The Spartan dropped his blades and held onto the chains connecting them and starts twirling them menacingly.

Kratos swung his blades at Sora.

CLANG

Sora deflected the blades and charges at Kratos.

"Come at me, boy!" said Kratos angrily "This be a fight to the death!"

Kratos swings his chained blades again at the Overlord and pulled them back to hold them as Sora is getting closer.

CLANG

CLANG

The Keyblade clashes with the Spartan's blades, Kratos then kicked Sora in the chest and lashes his blades at him again. One of the blades barely slashed Sora's sides and drew out blood. Sora grunted in pain and looked at his wound, the slash only cut the skin didn't hit anything vital. Sora returned his gaze at the enraged pale Spartan and raised his gauntlet to summon his minions.

"Coward, you hide behind your small demons a rather face me like a man!" roared Kratos as he lashes his blades at the minions. "Fight me like a man!"

"Attack!" said Sora as he charges at Kratos while the minions follow.

The minions kept the Spartan busy but also yet barely focuses on the Overlord.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Blades clang at one another, Kratos bear new wounds while Sora gain some wounds from the Spartan. Kratos roars like a mighty lion as he swings his blades at his opponent, yet Sora counteracts the Spartan when he deflect them and plunged his Keyblade at his chest.

"Guh!" grunted Kratos as he saw Sora plunged _**Oblivion **_into his chest and watched him turn it 180 degrees before pulling it out. Kratos felt wield yet no blood seeps out after the Keyblade is removed. "What is this?"

Sora said nothing nor given the time when suddenly a massive black paw slams the Spartan on the ground. Sora widened his eyes in surprise when he saw an 80 foot long, black 3 headed Hellhound with sharp menacing teeth and blood red pupil-less eyes.

"What the…?" said Sora

The audience panicked and left the coliseum, while Hade watched this from in the distance and act nonchalantly.

"Oh right, There was one other rule I almost forgot: Accidents happen" said Hades nonchalantly while he leaves in a cloud of black smoke.

The 3 headed hellhound saw Sora and prepares to pounce at him…until it was stopped by a muscular teen wearing a bronze chestplate and a blue cape. He is holding the Hellhound's chest while it tries to fight back. Phil saw the teen and yell out his name in surprise.

"Herc!"

"Get out of here, I'll deal with this mongrel" said Herc or Hercules, the Hero-in training as he kept the Hell hound in check.

"HERCULES!"

Hercules turns to see Kratos stand up.

"Brother, if you're here to kill me you might want to wait" said Hercules as he tries to keep the beast away.

"Nay, I waited too long to end you" said Kratos "Your father took everything from me and now I'll take away his favourite son!"

"Not now, Kratos" said Hercules

"**ROARRR!"** roared the 3 headed hound

"Yes now, I'll drag you down to the underworld with me!" yelled Kratos as he swings his blades at Hercules.

"Damn it" said Hercules as he is forced to jump back and deal with Kratos

Meanwhile the 3 headed hound roared and swated the 2 away and attempted to leave the coliseum and wreak havoc. But standing in its way is Sora and his squadron of minion.

"_**STAND ASIDE MORTAL, YOU'RE BLOCK THE PATH OF CERBERUS GUARDIAN OF THE UNDERWOLD!"**_ roared the beast known as Cerberus _**"AND YOU, WHO ARE POWERLESS, IS FOOLISH TO STAND IN MY WAY!"**_

"A talking dog, why am I not surprised" said Sora unconvinced "I saw strange things in my travels but you aren't that special. I might as well domesticate you and keep you as a pet, imagine the prizes I'd win in dog shows"

"_**YOU DARE INSULT ME, MORTAL!?"**_said Cerberus as it gave Sora an intimidating roar. But Sora isn't fazed.

"Whoa, your breath stinks of death" said Sora as he fan the stench away with his hand. "I bet you never get to go on walks, so how about it? You wanna walk? You wanna walk? Oh yes you do, yes you Dooo!"

"_**SILENCE!"**_ said Cerberus as his middle head tried to eat Sora but missed as Sora jumped back.

"Bad dog, you won't get a treat" said Sora

"_**INSOLENT WORM, YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"**_ said Cerberus as he then charges at Sora

Sora twirled his Keyblade and dons his armour.

"Time to house train you" said Sora before he charges at Cerberus. YAH!"

Sora dodges the snapping jaws of Cerberus and starts slashing at him. But the slashes only decimate the damage due to the hardness of his hide and fur. The Hound chulked arrogantly at the Overlord.

_**"GIVE IT UP, YOU CANNOT WIN AGAINST ME." **_Said Cerberus _**"MY HIDE IS HARD AS STEEL, NOT EVEN THE MIGHT SON OF ZEUS CANNOT BREAK IT!"**_

"Yah!" said Sora as he landed on Cerberus's middle head and starts plunging it deep in. The middle head starts to collapse and shocked the left and right head.

"_**WHAT!"**_

"Your hide doesn't look hard enough to me" said Sora as he jumped off and rolled back onto his feet. "I managed to kill one of your heads"

Cerberus growled and was forced to rip off the centre head and tossed it aside. Sora turns to see the severed head dissolve into black acidic ooze. And then Sora turned his attention to the now 2 headed Hell Hound.

"_**NO MATTER, I'LL JUST REGROW IT BACK AFTER A MASS CONSUMPTION OF SOULS!" **_said Cerberus before he charges at Sora and the right head ate him in one gulp. _**"HEH HEH HEH, FOOLISH MORT…*GROAN***_

The Keyblade pierce the throat from inside and sliced it open, Sora exited the throat cavity and covered in saliva.

"Yuck, Hell Hound spit" said Sora as he wiped off the spit covering his armour.

"_**DAMN YOU!" **_roared Cerberus as he ripped off the right head and tossed it away.

"2 down" said Sora as he summoned his Minions and commands them to attack while he rounds around the enraged Hell Hound. Cerberus is so enraged that he attacks the minions and tries to find Sora but couldn't since the lack of 2 heads messed with his vision, hearing and smell.

"_**WHERE ARE YOU!?"**_ roared Cerberus

Sora is not behind Cerberus and starts climbing on his back and starts to look for a way to plunge his Keyblade in. Sora felt the beating of the beast's heart with the Keyblade vibrates to it. He found where the heart is and plunges his Keyblade into it.

Cerberus roared as Sora plunged his weapon into him and turned it like a key as it is. Then he channelled his_** Evil Presence**_ to the Keyblade and let it flow towards the heart.

"_**NOOOOO!"**_roared Cerberus as he collapses and Sora jumps off and stands before it. _**"You…you're not a normal mortal…"**_

"You might say that" said Sora

"_**Regardless…you have proven your strength and defeated me…*wheeze*"**_said Cerberus _**"To congratulate you, I will grant you my soul…I…am at your service…Mas...ter"**_

Cerberus howled as his chest glows and his body starts to break up, leaving only a glowing purple gem hovering in mid-air. Sora approaches it and grabs it, he can feel the power from it and then heard a voice through the D-link.

_Oswald: Bravo, my liege you have defeated the Guardian of the Underworld and now it is your summon_

"Summon?" said Sora

_Oswald: A summon is a spiritual entity of fallen mystical creatures, they will assist you in battles but they require a large amount of mana to summon them for a limited time…_

Dark Tower: Throne Room

"…And I can see the _**Cerberus**_ summon rune orbiting the Tower Heart, where they await for usage." Said Oswald as he watches the purple summon rune orbiting the Tower Heart.

_Sora: Will I be able to obtain more summons?_

"Yes, of course" said Oswald "There are no limitations to the power of the Overlord. Anyway you best go hang up, the tournament isn't finished yet"

_Sora: Right!"_

Olympus Coliseum: Arena

The next of Cerberus's defeat caught everyone's' attention and cheered to Sora. Hercules and Kratos are unconscious from the hell Hound's attack and are taken for medical care. Phil was flabbergasted as he witnessed the battle and could not believe his eyes.

"Unbelieving as it seems, you are one hell of a warrior to take down Cerberus" said Phil to Sora "and thanks to you, the Zeus Cup Tornament remains!"

The audience cheers to Sora for his victory as they chant his name. Max and Louie cheered to him at the spectator's seat. Golbez chuckled and simply applauded.

"WAY A GO, SORA!" cheered Louie "WOO HOO!"

"Alright settle down!" said Phil "And now for the next match

Match 3: Feisty Amazonians

Sora turns his attention to the approaching opponents, 2 teenage girls around Sora's age approach to the ring. The first has wavy shoulder length green hair and eyes, hears a green toga with a silver chest plate underneath. The second has blood red hair and eyes, pale skin and elven ears. Her clothes are dark and sinister, matches the evil radiance shrouding her, although she looked dark and malevolent she appeared shy in the presence of Sora.

"You…look familiar" said Sora to the blood red haired girl until he then starts to hold his head in pain "Gah, my head!"

Louie and Max saw this and are getting concerned.

"Is one of his memories returning?" said Louie

"I think so, but this won't bode well for Sora" said Max "especially when he's about to start this match.

"Let the match begin" said Phil

Sora is still holding his head while the cyan haired teen charges and pulled out her whip. She lashed at Sora and struck him, Sora grunted from that attack and turns his attention to the girl.

"You'll pay for that" said Sora as the whip cut his cheek and blood seeps out from the wound.

"Your fault for letting your guard down" said the green haired teen as she twirls his whip and snaps loudly.

Sora then turns to see the Red haired teen just standing there, the more he looks at her, his head starts hurting more.

_Who is she?_ Thought Sora as he forgotten memories about her starts to flow in his mind, who is she and why does she look familiar?

**To be Continued**

**(1) "SamuKage" means Cold Shadow in Japanese, a referance to a old game called Maul Mallard.**


	11. Zeus Cup Final

Kingdom Hearts: Key to Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Overlord**

_Previously_

_Match 2: Feisty Amazonians_

_Sora turns his attention to the approaching opponents, 2 teenage girls around Sora's age approach to the ring. The first has wavy shoulder length green hair and eyes, hears a green toga with a silver chest plate underneath. The second has blood red hair and eyes, pale skin and elven ears. Her clothes are dark and sinister, matches the evil radiance shrouding her, although she looked dark and malevolent she appeared shy in the presence of Sora._

"_You…look familiar" said Sora to the blood red haired girl until he then starts to hold his head in pain "Gah, my head!"_

_Louie and Max saw this and are getting concerned._

"_Is one of his memories returning?" said Louie_

"_I think so, but this won't bode well for Sora" said Max "especially when he's about to start this match._

"_Let the match begin" said Phil_

_Sora is still holding his head while the cyan haired teen charges and pulled out her whip. She lashed at Sora and struck him, Sora grunted from that attack and turns his attention to the girl._

"_You'll pay for that" said Sora as the whip cut his cheek and blood seeps out from the wound._

"_Your fault for letting your guard down" said the green haired teen as she twirls his whip and snaps loudly._

_Sora then turns to see the Red haired teen just standing there, the more he looks at her, his head starts hurting more._

_Who is she? Thought Sora as he forgotten memories about her starts to flow in his mind, who is she and why does she look familiar?_

Olympus Coliseum

Sora just stands there and does nothing, the Green Haired girl lashes her whip at Sora but he caught it and shook it off her hand and tossed it aside.

"What the…" said the Green Haired girl until Sora spoke.

"Before we started fighting, could you be kind to give me your names" said Sora

"Why would you want to know?" said the Green Haired Girl

"I just want to know who I'm fighting, on the roster you call yourselves the "Feisty Amazonians" and that's it. So could you be so kind to tell me your names"

The Green Haired girl is reluctant to tell Sora her name but the Red Haired girl was hesitant to speak in a shy persona.

"I-I s-suspect you w-wouldn't remember me since those Keyblade masters sealed your memories and extracted your powers, Sora" said the Red Haired girl shyly at Sora. "M-My name is Blair…and I'm your sister"

Sora raised his brows in surprise until he felt his head throbbing in pain and clutch onto it. A forgotten memory is returning.

Dark Tower: 10 years ago

Young Prince Sora is running through the corridors of the Dark Tower in a hurry with a bamboo sword in his hand.

"Oh man, I'm so busted" said Sora panicky as he passed though the knights loyal to the Overlord. "Excuse me, coming through"

"Pardon us, young lord" said the knights as they see the young prince pass them. He then told the other knight. "He's late"

"Sir Oswald isn't going to be happy about that" said the other knight.

Sora is so in trouble and rushing that he didn't notice someone and crashed into her.

THUD

"Eek!"

A little girl with red hair and pale skin and elfen ears fell back and Sora fell on top of her. The girl looked to see who crashed into her and saw Sora, she blushed deeply that her pale face turned red as her hair.

"S-Sora" said the girl shyly

"Huh, oh sorry Blair" said Sora as he got up and offered his sister a hand, which she accepts and got up. "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I-It's okay, Sora" said the Girl known as Blair

"Well I gotta go, Master Oswald's gonnat kill me for being late again" said Sora as he rushed passed Blair but not without waving at her "Later Blair"

"L-Later" said Blair shyly.

Courtyard

Sora finally reached where he takes his lessons, at the Tower Courtyard and Oswald isn't happy with Sora. He crossed his arms and tapping his right root.

"You're late, Sora" scolded Oswald "That's the 5th time this week"

"Sorry Master Oswald" said Sora awkwardly at his Anthromorphic rabbit teacher.

"You know that happens now" said Oswald, causing Sora to panic

"No please, Master Oswald no that!" pleaded Sora

"Sorry but that's what you get for being tardy in my lessons" said Oswald as he pulled out his bamboo sword and bonked Sora on the head.

BONK!

"Ow!" exclaimed Sora "That hurt!"

"Of course it hurt" said Oswald "Now I want you to run 50 laps around the courtyard, then 20 squats and next 100 star-jumps before dusk"

"But I can't do all of that!" said Sora

"No but, now do it or I'll double the training!" said Oswald

"Agh" exclaimed Sora in panic as he starts jogging around the courtyard, which is 100 feet in diameter in 50 laps.

"Good, now I'll be off for a cup of tea" said Oswald "and you better not stop when I return"

Later on

Sora managed to finish his laps and is now doing some squats, but it's not easy since his legs are aching.

"….5….6….7…."

The squats are slow but Sora pushes on.

Later on: 1 minute before dusk

Sora is getting tired but is nearly finished; sweat drenched his training clothes while he continues his star-jumps.

"89,90,91,92…

The light starts to fade as the sun is about to set.

"…95,96,97,98"

The last light of the sun flashes before it vanishes.

"..99,100" said Sora before he collapses on the stone floor of the courtyard. Oswald was just having some tea in some beautiful Asian style china cups.

"Well done, that'll be all for now" said Oswald "we'll resume tomorrow"

"But Master Oswald, tomorrow's the weekend" said Sora as he gets up.

"Is it?" said Oswald "Oh…then we'll resume on Monday then…and you can come out Miss Blair"

"Eek"

Blair came out of the shadows and shyly appeared before Oswald and Sora

"H-How did you know?" said Blair

"I always know" said Oswald to the young princess "You can take Sora upstairs since I doubt he'll get there on his own"

"Y-Yes, Sir Oswald" said Blair

"And I have to tell Lady Fey that you weren't studying at the library again" said Oswalds as he sighed "kids these days, all they do is slack off"

Sora's Private Quarters

Sora slowly heads up stairs with Blair's assistance, the young half-fairy puts Sora to bed and let him rest.

"Thanks Blair" said Sora kindly as he smiles at his sister before he falls asleep.

Blair couldn't help but blush as she watches her sleeping brother and hide it from sight.

"S-Sora" whispered Blair shyly.

(Flashback ends)

The pain ended and Sora looked at the Red Haired girl known as Blair. He knows her now but he knows that it changes nothing in this tournament.

"Blair, nice to see you again" said Sora "Still meek and nervous are you?"

"Y-You should know that I c-changed in the p-past decade, S-S-Sora" stuttered Blair nervously as she avert her eyes from Sora's gaze. "R-Rydia and I were raised and t-trained by the Amazons of t-this world after t-that incident."

"So you Green Haired friend is named Rydia" said Sora as he turns his attention to Rydia "Well now, shall we start the match? I want to see how much difference there is"

"O-Okay" said Blair as she and Rydia prepare for battle.

Sora exhaled and raised his gauntlet clad hand to summon his minions. The red and brown imp-like beasts pop out from the ground with weapons in their claws. Rydia lashes her whip at the air and twirls it, and Blair radiates in a dark aura and causing everyone (except Sora, Rydia and some strong willed people) to shuddering fear at the young half-fairy's presence.

Sora can hear Oswald through the D-link, which Sora forgot to turn off.

_Oswald: Just like her mother, despite her shy persona around you she is still dominating and intimidating._

"Can you please stop putting me off, I'm trying to win this" said Sora before he turned off his D-link. Then he focuses on his 2 female opponents. "Let's see what you girls can do. Minions, Attack!"

"Yes master!" said the minions as they attack in their specialist way. The browns charge at the 2 girls while the Reds got in range and starts tossing fireballs at them.

Rydia starts lashing at the minions one by one while Blair use her fairy magic to instantly grow dark feral flora such as thorny vines and Venus fly-traps. The thorny vines surround the battle ring and traps Sora and his minions. The Overlord just stands there and summons more minions while dodging and hacking off the snapping fly-traps. Blair levitates in the air while she cast her fairy magic and commands the vines to constrict the minions and impale them with the thorns. The reds are trying to burn the dangerous flora but the magic is too strong for the fireballs to burn them.

"Thanks Blair" said Rydia as the thorny vines and fly-traps keep the minions busy. She prepares to make an incantation. "Now to cast a spell of my own, _**I summon thee: Shiva!"**_

Rydia summons a feminine figure with icy pale skin and long cyan hair tied to a ponytail. Her clothes don't conceal much only her breasts and lower section. She is Shiva, an Ice summon.

"Now Shiva, cast _**Diamond Dust**_" said Rydia

The Summon Shiva obeys and causes the air to go cold and form form ice shards to blow around the area. Sora notices that his armour is forming frost and decides to act fast before he'll freeze.

"Time to test my summoning" said Sora as he radiates in a malevolent aura, this cause Blair to slightly shudder and temporally return to her shy and meek self. _**"I summon thee: Cerberus!"**_

BOOM

The area darkened and the ground glowed in dark purple, a giant circular portal forms from the ground and a dark howling and barking is heard from within. Raising from the portal, Cerberus the 3 headed hell-hound climbs up, his necks collared with dark chains. The hound howls at the ice summon and the Summoner, Blair widened her eyes at the sight of Sora's new summon. The presence of the former guardian of the Underworld causes the thorns and flytraps to swiftly decompose and fall apart.

Blair panics as her fairy magic isn't keeping the flora alive due to the vast deathly aura of Cerberus. Rydia growls at this and commands Shiva to use _**Diamond Dust**_ on the beast. The Ice summon obeys and casts _**Diamond Dust**_, but surprisingly the ice just coats Cerberus in an icy coat of armour and causes it to chuckle.

"_**Foolish mortals, this ice is nothing compare to the frosty cold of the Underworld" **_said Cerberus as he the blasts a black/purple fireball at Shiva. The impact causes Shiva to disappear and Rydia to fly off the ring and crash into the arena wall. Rydia loses consciousness.

"Rydia!" exclaimed Blair with concern until she saw Sora close to her, his eyes stare into hers. She tries to strike but Sora grabbed her wrist and forced her to lower down onto her knees. She then looked up to see Sora looking down at her and Cerberus glaring menacingly at her. "S-S-Sora"

"Do you submit?" said Sora

"N-N-N" Blair stutters as she tries to refuse but Sora starts to whisper in her ear.

"Submit…and I'll add you in my harem" teased Sora.

Blair said nothing but she started to faint with her face blushing deeply that her face is redder than her hair. Sora chuckled and picked her up bridal style, this round is his.

"Max, come here" said Sora as calls for the Dark Knight.

"Yes sir?" said Max as he arrives.

"Take my sister to the spectator seats" said Sora

"And what of the other girl?" said Max

Sora turns to see the still unconscious Rydia being taken away by medic on a stretcher.

"She'll be fine" said Sora before he then turns to Cerberus, now in his new ice armour. "Thank you for your assistance, Cerberus"

"_**No sweat, and I like this new armour" **_said Cerberus before disappears.

Max leaves with the fainted Blair and returns to the spectator seats while the next round comes up.

Semi-Finals: Hanyou Lovers

Sora awaits his new opponents, 5 minutes late they slowly arrive. 2 young adults in their early 20s arrive at the ring. The first is a man with spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He hears a navy blue sleeveless muscle shirt and baggy pants, on his left arm is armoured from up to his shoulder and has a short demonic wing on his back. His weapon is a massive sword wrapped with long white bandages, obviously shows that he is a skilled swordsman. He has a long red scarf around his neck and covering his face.

The second is a beautiful young woman with long dark brown hair and rust coloured eyes. She wears black skorts and a black tank top with a zip with a white tank top underneath. She is unarmed, assuming that she is specialized in unarmed combat.

The blond swordsman stares emotionlessly at Sora for 5 minutes, making the Overlord slightly uneasy and annoyed until the woman whacked him on the head.

"Don't be rude, Cloud" scolded the brown haired woman. "Staring is rude, especially in a fight"

"Hn" said the blond swordsman known as Cloud.

"Sorry about that, he's not much of a people person" said the brown haired woman as she starts cracking her knuckles and then stretching her legs to warm up. She then scowled at the blond and whacked him on the head again. "Well go apologise"

"Sorry" mumbled Cloud until the brown haired girl pulled his ear, making him yell in pain. "Ow, Sorry!"

"That's better" said the brown haired girl.

"Was that really necessary to pull my ear, Tifa?" said Cloud as rub his sore ear.

"It is, since the young lord has returned" said Tifa crossing her arms at Cloud. "You need to stop being so anti-social all the time."

"Hn" said Cloud as he turned away from Tifa, causing to exclaim in shock and anger.

WHACK

"Ow" said Cloud as he clutch onto his blonde spiky hair in pain as Tifa whacked him again. "Tifa, please stop hitting me"

Sora couldn't help but chuckle at this until he is starting to remember a memory.

(Flashback: 10 years ago)

Dark Tower: Courtyard

Sora is taking a break from his training and started to watch Cloud sparing with Leon, their giant blades clash in one another as they fought. The 2 young adults fight long at the tower courtyard while the young lord watches.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

The 2 are even matched and both are reaching their limit.

"_**Limit Break!"**_ yelled Cloud as he swiftly slashes at Leon _**"Omnislash!"**_

Leon tries to block the slashes but he couldn't and got overwhelmed and collapses with numerous slashes on his body. Including the diagonal cut between his eyes.

"Leon!" said Aerith as she rushed by and kneeled next to Leon, who is grunting in pain.

BONK

"ow!" said Cloud as Tifa bonked him on the head.

"Idiot, you went too far" said Tifa "You know that _**Omnislash**_ is too dangerous, you would've killed Leon"

"Sorry, you're right" said Cloud, showing some guilt through that emotionless expression as he approach Leon and sighed guiltily. "Sorry Leon"

"Don't worry about it" said Leon as he grunt in pain while Aerith treat his injuries. "Just keep the _**Limit Breaks **_for the enemy okay?"

"Sure" said Cloud

"**I see that your training exercises are doing well"**

Everyone turns to see the Overlord in his armoured glory, his Keyblade _**Heart's Bane**_ is hoisted on his back and his war-axe strapped to his hip. Tifa, Cloud and Aerith kneel down and bow to their master.

"**Arise, only the lowest should kneel before me"** said the Overlord as he approach to see Leon on the floor, grunting in pain. **"Are you okay, Leon?"**

"I had worse" said Leon

"**Aerith, take him to his quarters and treat his wounds. He's relieved until top condition" **said the Overlord

"Yes milord" said Aerith as she curtsied to the Overlord before she helped her lover up and takes him to his room to rest.

The Overlord then turns to see Sora leaning on the courtyard wall and sitting down while he watched.

**"Sora, come here"** said the Overlord

Sora stands up and run towards his father.

"Yes father?" said Sora

"**Why aren't you training?"** said the Overlord

"He said that he had to train some new recruits before their assignment as my bodyguards" said Sora "so I've got the whole day off"

"**Well I think you rested enough"** said the Overlord before he turns to Cloud **"Strife, you'll be Sora's mentor from now on"**

"Er…pardon?" said Cloud awkwardly

"**You heard me, you'll train Sora until Oswald finished training Sora's new bodyguards" **said the Overlord before he leaves the courtyard **"now if you excuse me, I got some evil to do"**

Cloud looked down at Sora who stared back and smiled; Cloud just stared at Sora and says nothing. Which made Sora a little annoyed until Tifa bonked Cloud on the head again.

"Ow, Tifa why did you do that?" said Cloud rubbing his head.

"It's rude to stare at the young lord" scolded Tifa "And you shouldn't waste time so go train Sora"

"R-right" said Cloud

(Flashback ends)

Sora now remembered who Cloud and Tifa are now thanks to some returning glimpses of his forgotten past. Cloud Strife is one of the Overlord's loyal soldiers before the Overlord's death which Sora hasn't remember clearly enough yet, and Tifa Lockhart, Cloud's lover and also a loyal soldier of the Overlord. Ever since his match against Golbez, Sora assumed that Cloud is here to test him also…or just a mere coincidence and opportunity to test himself since Cloud is one of the Overlord's strongest soldiers next to Leon (and probably Riku since he gained enough experience through Oswald's training).

Sora readied his Keyblade _**Oblivion**_ and stances into a battle-formed position before he gets his opponents' attention.

"Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart, I welcome you once more" said Sora "and quite the opportunity to have you as my next opponents"

"And also a convenience to see you returned, young lord" said Tifa as she smiled at Sora "It's been so long"

"Meh, only a decade has past" said Sora "I hope you 2 didn't go rusty during my absence"

"Oh I assure you, we aren't" said Tifa as she crack her knuckles and slams her gloved fist on the ring, forming a huge deep crack and a minor tremor which caused the audience to slightly panic before the tremor died out. "And neither has Mr gloomy here"

"I can't waste time slacking while…HE is still around" said Cloud as he remembers a certain incident. His home town was burned down by one man who Cloud swore to hunt down. "That's my reason why I swore my loyalty to the Overlord, to grow stronger to kill HIM"

"_Him?"_ said Sora until he started to remember the first time he saw Cloud

(Flashback: 11 years ago)

Dark Tower

Sora was only 4 when he saw Cloud, who was a teenager back then. Sora was wondering around the tower curiously and then saw his father talking to Cloud, who was covered in soot, his face lowered and his eyes void of emotion. The Overlord sits on his throne and stares at Cloud.

"**I heard what happened at Nibelheim, young Strife"** said the Overlord **"Although, the truth can turn people insane if the truth isn't a polite one."**

"I…I don't believe he would do that" said Cloud "I looked up to him, he was my role model, a Hero"

"**Heroes…they are easy to corrupt and easy to predict" **said the Overlord **"And too easy to lose one's sanity once the horrid truth is revealed. I don't blame you for denying Sephiroth's actions but what he did was real, no matter how much you deny it. So what now, what will you do now that Sephiroth has turned to the path of madness?"**

"I must stop him" said Cloud

"**I see, but you know that you can't defeat him yet, you need to grow strong first" **said the Overlord **"I can offer you this opportunity to grow stronger, but there is a price"**

"What price is that?" said Cloud

The Overlord just chuckled at this and as he told Cloud the price of his power.

(Flashback ends)

"And I assume you haven't found him yet, Cloud" said Sora

"Unfortunately no" said Cloud "But I kept training until our reunion"

"Do you think price is worth this power?" Sora asked the blond swordsman

"You of all people should know that every price is worth pay with such power" said Cloud "And I learned to master it in these past 10 years."

"Well let's see if you training paid off" said Sora as he made the first more and charges at Cloud.

CLANG

Sora's keyblade clashes with Cloud's _**Buster Blade**_, Cloud pushed Sora back and lift up his massive broadsword with both his hands.

"Yes, let's see if you improved also" said Cloud as he then charges at Sora.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Sora and Cloud fought together in the ring, meanwhile Tifa is busy fighting off the minions Sora summon and fought with them with her bare fists. Sora kept fighting and fighting at the blond swordsman. But then he jumps back and summons more minions to keep Tifa busy since she pulverized the ones that were previously summoned, and then returns his battle against Cloud.

Cloud hoisted his _**Buster Blade**_ and his single demon wing opens up and soars into the sky before he dives down to strike the new Overlord. Sora jumped back the moment Cloud made impact and leap towards him to counterattack.

Sora went pass the swordsman and inflicted a diagonal gash on his chest, but Cloud isn't fazed at the attack and let the wound instantly heal. Cloud looked over his shoulder at Sora and starts to radiate in a dark aura before charging in. Sora prepares to parry the incoming attack when Tifa suddenly appeared behind him and punched him in the temple. The impact of the punch forced Sora to fly sideways towards the end of the ring. But Sora recovered and plunged his _**Oblivion**_ to stop himself from flying off. Once slowed, the Overlord landed on his feet and rubbed his bruised temple and spat out a couple of molars and blood.

Sora cracks his neck and rolled his shoulders before he continues his assault. He put his focus on the 2 opponents. He raised his gauntlet but no minions are called for, he looked around and mentally cursed.

_Damn it, I used all my minions up _thought Sora _I need more Hearts_

"Ran out of your imps, eh?" said Tifa smirking while cracking her knuckles. "You're all alone"

"I may be outnumbered but not out yet" said Sora as he then charges toward Cloud and Tifa. He swings his Keyblade and counter incoming attacks from his opponents, metallic clangs echo when the _**Oblivion**_ and the _**Buster Blade**_ clashes. Sora withheld against the huge broadsword while he summons his Keyblade armour when Tifa charges in.

"Yah" exclaimed Tifa as she throws her punch at Sora but fortunately the keyblade armour shrouds him and absorbed the impact, making the attack less effective.

Sora pushed Cloud back and strikes at Tifa.

The brunette crossed her arms to shield herself when Sora slashed diagonally numerous times, inflicting lacerations on her arms and legs. She hissed in pain as the cuts sting in contact of the cold air. Sora then swung below the legs and forced Tifa to fall, Tifa tries to get up but the pain from the cuts. She had to take time to heal the wounds but Phil announced her defeated and was forced to leave the ring.

"Damn it" said Tifa as she slowly leaves the ring while her wounds close up due to her healing factor. "Sorry Cloud, you're on your own"

Cloud said nothing and focuses on the fully armoured Sora. Both with their weapons ready and both pose into the Offensive stance. Both radiating in their malevolent aura that is suffocates the air around them, Phil the Satyr is couching and choking from the 2 auras. Suddenly Cloud and Sora charges at one another and clash their blades at each other.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG!

With speed and strength, they clash into battle and resume their duel, until one stands and the other falls.

THUD

And the victor remains standing, Sora was victorious was he remains on his feet while Cloud. Grown tired and weakened is on his knees and unconditionally submits defeat.

"The winner is Sora" said Phil

Sora offers his hand to help Cloud get back on his feet, the blond swordsman accepts and pulled himself up while using his broad sword to support himself.

"You fought well, Sora" said Cloud "Master Oswald taught you well"

"Thanks, you were good also" said Sora

"But not good enough, if I can't defeat you in a match then I'll never be strong enough to defeat…"

"Then grow even stronger" interrupted Sora "The _One Winged Angel_ will be vanquished by your blade"

"You really think so?" said Cloud

"Yes" said Sora "You are one of the Overlord's strongest soldiers and pride of my armies"

"I appreciate your kind words, my lord" said Cloud as he bowed to Sora "If you excuse me, I have to go"

"Of course" said Sora as he gives Cloud his leave.

Final Match

"Ladies and Gentleman, here is what we're all waiting for: the FINAL MATCH!" said Phil

The audience cheers as they waited so long for the final match that they cheered loudly than ever.

"Okay now settle down, settle down, Sora has performed so well that he is this close of winning this annual Zeus Cup tournament but he has to go through the Zeus Cup champions and claim the title." Said Phil "And here are the champions…TIDUS and WAKKA!"

The name of the champions caused major orgasmic screams and cheers from the girl spectators and fans when Tidus and Wakka enter the ring. The 2 teenagers wave to the audience and smiled to them. Sora chuckled at them until he hold his head as another glimpse of memory fills his head.

(Flashback: 11 years ago)

Dark Tower: Throne Room

"**You've appointed toddlers as my son's bodyguard, Oswald?"** said the Overlord sitting on his throne while the 4 year old Sora is sitting on his knee.

Oswald kneels with 3 young boys, a 5 year old Riku, a 4 year old Tidus and a 7 year old Wakka.

"My lord, these children are specially trained by me" said Oswald, they may appear to be children but they have the experiences of full fledged knights, especially young Riku here."

"**And what makes him special?"** asked the Overlord

"Out of the 3, Riku is more skilled than Tidus and Wakka.

"**I will test that theory"** said the Overlord as he summoned his minions **"Kill the silver one"**

The minions charges at Riku but the silver haired boy unsheathed his sword and slain the minions in less than 5 minutes. Sora gaped in awe and the Overlord raised his concealed brows in amazement.

"**Impressive, and I think that my son should be around with children near his age."** Said the Overlord **"He needs friends while his sisters resume their lessons from their mothers"**

"Indeed sir" said Oswald as he bows to the Overlord

(Flashback ends)

"Ironic, my opponents are my Guardians" said Sora as he unsheathed his _**Oblivion**_ "Let's see if I still need your assistance"

"We aren't trained to be your babysitters, Sora" said Tidus as he unsheathed his _**Caladbolg.**_ "Master trained us to serve you in your armies for dominion of all worlds"

"That's right" said Wakka as he spins his blitzball with his finger. "Even the Overlord needs help with world dominations."

"I see" said Sora as he twirls his keyblade "Since my father tested Riku's strength, you must test yours in this final match.

"Gladly" said Tidus and Wakka as they prepare to fight.

"Final Round…FIGHT!" said Phil

Wakka made the first more as he tossed his blitzball at Sora, Sora just deflected it with his Keyblade but this was a distraction as Tidus now a few inches further from him.

CLANG

But Sora managed to block Tidus's attack on time and pushed him back.

"Just like old times when Master Oswald put us in a four-way fight" said Tidus

"Well Riku isn't here" said Sora "So this will be easier"

"Doubt it" said Wakka as he tossed his Blitzball in the air and unsheathed his keyblade _**World Champion**_ and used it as a baseball bat when the blitzball is dropped down. "Take this"

Wakka struck the blitzball and it fly towards Sora, Sora prepares to deflect it but the impact is strong and pushed Sora a few feet.

"Whoa, that's was a strong strike, Wakka" said Sora while he blocked Tidus again and pushed him back. Tidus looks at Wakka and he looked back, they both nodded and prepare to make their next move. Wakka tossed another blitzball in the air until he strikes it at Sora, Sora dodged the ball but Tidus leapt in the air and kicked the ball towards Sora and struck him. "Gah!"

Sora collapsed on the ground and grunted in pain.

Assuming Sora is down; Phil was about to end the match when Sora grabbed the satyr's face and tossed him away while recovering. He winced at the pain from the hard impact of the blitzball that struck his side. Sora held his injury while holding _**Oblivion**_ with one hand.

"Claver move, but I'm still on the match" said Sora as Wakka tossed another blitzball in the air. "So you wanna play blitzball huh? Alright, let's play"

Wakka strikes the blitzball at Sora, Sora dodged the ball and Tidus kicks it towards Sora. But Sora was ready and strikes the ball and nearly hit Tidus but one of the spectators in the face. The only injury Tidus got is a graze on his cheek and a few strands of hair came off. 

"That was close" said Tidus before he nods at Wakka who throw the ball this time and Tidus starts kneeing it in midair. When he kneed it really high, Tidus jumped and flipped upside down and kicked down at Sora. Sora reacted and jumped aside before the blitzball made impact and formed a crater. "Again Wakka"

Wakka tossed the ball and Tidus leapt, but Sora was wise and leapt also and caught the ball before Tidus could kick it. Sora smirked and threw the blitzball at Tidus in the face, forcing him to fly out of the battle ring and face disqualification. Sora landed and smirked evilly a Wakka, who gulped at the smirk.

"Go on, toss me the ball" said Sora still smirking, he is having so much fun.

Wakka got reluctant and hesistates to make his move, Sora stops smirking and frowned impatiently.

"Why do you hesitate?" said Sora "I'm wide open, **HIT ME**!"

Wakka flinch and threw the blitzball, Sora dodged and caught the ball.

"My turn" said Sora as he grinned evilly before he tossed it and prepares to whack it with _**Oblivion**_. "BATTER UP!"

Sora whacked the blitzball hard that it flew too fast for Wakka to counter it and stuck him in the stomach. The impact is too hard that it knocked the air out of him and forced him to collapse. The audience winced at the sight and exclaimed painfully, Wakka is know down and in pain to get up.

"No more, no more" said Wakka breathlessly "I give"

It got silent for about 10 second before the audience roared in applause, it is quite obvious who won this round.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a new Champion" said Phil "Give your round of applause to SORA!"

The chant of Sora surrounds the area as they cheer him. Sora raised his hands to thank them and occasionally blow some kisses to the female audience, causing them to swoon and faint. After the applause, the short chubby satyr waddles with a huge gold cup with lightning ornaments on and a miniature ivory figurine of Zeus himself.

"Congratulations Sora, you are the new champion of this year's Zeus Cup Games" said Phil as he presents the cup to Sora, who raised it to show to the audience and earning more applause. "And also you'll get this year's prize"

Suddenly thunder clouds starts to form and a bolt of lightning struck Sora's gauntlet, instead of getting electrocuted, Sora just stood there as the gauntlet starts to spark with electricity and beside him is a strange glowing rock with arcane markings that is flowing with mana. Sora has obtained the _**Thunder**_ spell Rune and now can cast said spell.

Later on

The games are over and the Coliseum is closed for the preparation of the next games. Sora is holding his trophy while his summoned minions are carrying the _**Thunder**_ spell rune to the _**Enterprise MkIII.**_ By the ship are Cloud, Tifa, Tidus, Wakka, Blair, Rydia and Golbez.

"You fought well, young Sora" said Golbez "Your father would be proud of your victory"

"I bet he would" said Sora to Golbez "So what now"

"I best be off now, Rydia here asked me to accompany her with my travels" said Golbez

"I see" said Sora

"I'm gonna miss you Rydia" said Blair as she hug her friend and got a hug in return.

"Don't worry, we'll talk to each other on D-link" said Rydia

"Oh yeah" said Blair as she realised.

"What about you?" said Sora to Cloud and Tifa

"I think we'll head to traverse town for a bit" said Tifa "and pay Aerith and Leon a visit"

"hn" Cloud grunted with agreement

"I see" said Sora before he turns to Tidus and Wakka "You two…will return to the Tower with me"

"Yes sir" said Tidus and Wakka as they salute to Sora.

"Max, Louie prepare the ship"

"Yes sir" said Max and Louie as they enter the _**Enterprise MkIII**_

The ship takes off to the sky and leaves this realm, unaware that another ship is following them, piloted by Donald and Goofy.

Underworld, Hade's palace

The young Overlord has left Coliseum and evening has come. Hades is spying on his nephew Hercules who is doing some evening workouts with Naruto though the magic eye of the Fates.

"He's strong, he's kind." Said Hades in annoyed tone when he is in front of the coliseum gates, he scoffed at those works he spoke. "He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect, perfect, perfectly **infuriating, IT DRIVES ME CRAZY!"**

Hades' skin and flame hair are turned red in rage as his fists are shrouded in flames. Then he changes the view of the Eye of fate to see Sora onboard his ship with his half sister Blair cuddling beside him.

"And this Overlord brat, to think he had the power to dominate and tame Cerberus and **TOOK HIM OFF MY FUCKING LEASH!"**

Hades is to pissed off that he took his wrath on his 2 minions Pain and Panic who panicked and inflict intense pain from Hade's pillars of hellfire. Then the death god realised something and calmed down.

"Wait a minute? What are you worried about?" said Hades to himself "All the pieces are in place. Relax here's what I'll do, I'll wait for the next games and then I'll deal with both at the same time"

Hade smirked at this until he sensed someone behind him and frowned as Maleficent magically appeared.

"Who invited you to the party?" said Hades sarcastically to the dark fairy, who just casually smiles at him. Hades turns to her and frowns "you stay out of this, this is my show"

Maleficent remained calm and chuckled softly

"As you wish" said Maleficent as she walked away "Fight to your heart's content"

Hade nodded until he realised and turned to exclaim but the dark fairy is gone before he could even speak. He just snarls at this and took it out of Pain and Panic again.

With Naruto

"That's right master, it is what you prophesied" said Naruto though the D-link while he takes his break from training. "The new Overlord is back"

_?: Has he summoned any Heartless or Nobodies_

"No, only those imp-like creatures"

?: What colour?

"Brown and Red"

_?: that's good, he's only started. We still have time to spare._

Naruto frowned and had a thought and spoke about it.

"Master, I don't understand why I can't just take him down now if he's not in full power"

_?: Don't underestimate the Overlord's, Naruto. They are to be reckoned with, I remember Master Eraqus telling me stories about how he defeated the Overlord during the Keyblade wars. They barely got out alive; they were the only ones alive from that war. The other from both sides perished and their keyblades are nothing but rusting husks. And that's not all, Vanitas is a major threat._

"Isn't he the Overlord's Heartless" said Naruto

?:_Yes but a powerful one due to fact that he absorbed the darkness from within me. I once fought him when he possessed me…he was a powerful being, imagine what strength and power the Overlord would possess if he and Vanitas fuse together._

"That's why you put us in these trainings and quests to prevent the kidnaps of the Princesses of Heart" said Naruto

?:_ Exactly, resume your training until I summon you all when you and the rest of the seven Heroes of Light are deemed ready to face the Overlord_

"Yes Master Ventus" said Naruto before he logs off and resumes his training with Hercules.

**End of Chapter**

Key to Evil Origins: 7 Heroes of Light

Prologue

1 year ago

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, Toad Sage and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Shinobi of Konoha has escaped from the destruction of his home world. The world was blanketed in darkness in the middle of a war against Tobi and his Zetsu clone army. He was saved by a light that engulfed him and sent him into another realm. He is not alone; with him are 6 more with him.

2 bespectacled wizards, one British and one Welsh and each have white animal familiars (a snowy owl and an ermine)

A teenage pirate in a straw hat

A teenage vampire in a green school blazer

A white haired hanyou in a red kimono

And a masked shinigami in a black kimono with a sword that is taller than him.

All are confused and looked around to see that they are in a white bright room of some castle.

"Where are we?" said Naruto

"Who knows?" said the masked Shinigami "last thing I know was fighting against a power hungry bastard and the next thing I'm here in you guys. Oh, excuse my manners, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto as he started to shake Ichigo's hand

"Nice to meet you Naruto" said Ichigo as he took off his mask to reveal his strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. "Excuse the mask, I have this power I'm not proud of"

"It's alright, I'm not proud of it either" said Naruto

"_**I resent that, Gaki!"**_

"Shut up, Kurama!" exclaimed Naruto as he punched his stomach, causing Ichigo to sweatdrop. "Sorry, I've got a demon in me"

"You're lucky, I've got one in my soul" said Ichigo

"_**I resent that, king!"**_

"SHUT UP, YOU PALE BASTARD!" exclaimed Ichigo as he but himself with his sword hilt, caused the others to sweatdrop, but the straw-hat wearing pirate burst out laughing.

The 7 all got acquainted with one another until their host arrives before them; he is a man in his early 20s with spiky light brown hair and blue eyes with white and black shirt and grey pants and black sneakers with light grey accents. Over that is a light grey haori with dark red lining. He smile and bows to the 7 teenagers.

"Welcome all, to Castle Oblivion" said the man "I am Ventus, last of the Keyblade Masters trained by Keyblade Master Eraqus but passed by the tutelage of Master Yen Sid. I all of you have many questions and rest assured that they'll be answered.

Naruto focuses and pays attention to the man called Ventus who sits upon a tall white throne.

"This castle and realm once goes by another name called the Land of Departure" explained Ventus "It's the sacred training grounds for Keyblade wielders to hone their potential and to fulfil their destiny. I was one of the 3 students under the teachings of Master Eraqus but I had so much to learn back then while my other fellow apprentices Terra and Aqua took an exam called the "Mark of Mastery" to prove their worth as Keyblade Masters.

Aqua passed the Mark of Master and became a Keyblade master but Terra failed before he let the darkness within him cloud his judgement. I assumed that since Terra failed he left the realm out of anger and I went after him but it turned out to be a misunderstanding…in a way. We reunited in Radiant Garden and once again separated until our final reunion of the Keyblade Graveyard.

We learned that Terra killed Master Eraqus to prevent my demise because the corrupt Master Xehanort plans to use me to forge the ultimate Keyblade by clashing the Heartless Vanitas with me, causing a fusion in order for the X-Blade to be forged. However the weapon was incomplete and it shattered in 7 shards of light and 13 shards of darkness. But afterwards I fell into a deep sleep and then woke up here…I slept for 8 years.

So I went to see Master Yen Sid to get some answers and discovered the fate of Aqua and Terra, Aqua is trapped in the realm of darkness and Terra is now a lingering will trapped in his armour while body is taken over my Xehanort. So I asked Master Yen Sid to resume my teaching as a Keyblade master so I can fulfil a prophesy"

"What prophesy?" asked Naruto

"While I was in a deep sleep, I dreamt of 7 heroes possessing the strongest light against a great evil. But I also dreamt that Darkness, Void, and Wrath fuse into this Evil and started to spread across the cosmos, dominating and destroying everything in its path, but the 7 heroes of light came by and fought against it"

"Did those heroes won?" said Ichigo

"I cannot say for the dreams end at that moment" said Ventus "It is up to you 7 to decide the battle"

"us" said the Hanyou

"Yes, you are all chosen by me and Master Yen Sid, with the approval of King Mickey of Disney, to be our 7 Heroes of Light." Said Ventus "but first you all must pass the Mark of Mastery Exams to be official Keyblade warriors"

"So what do we need to do in these Exams?" said Ichigo

"You all must face each other, but be warned" said Ventus "This isn't an exam to test your physical strength but the strength of heart. Give in to temptation of using the darkness within and believe in the light. Now to arms"

All 7 teenagers get ready for their exams, Ichigo and the Hanyou pull out their huge swords, Naruto pulled out a pair of Kunai, the Pirate and Vampire held out their fists and the 2 wizards pull out their wand/staff.

"On my mark…begin"

**End**


	12. Christmas Special

Kingdom Hearts: Key to Evil

Christmas Special

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Overlord**

Dark Tower

It is a quiet time on Christmas Eve at the Dark Tower, the 3 sisters are out in their last day Christmas shopping. Max and Louie are snowball fights in the snow against Tidus and Wakka. Cloud, Leon and Riku are relaxing in the lounge hall with their girlfriends. And the minions are doing the finishing touches with the decorations and tree. Sora is down in the dungeon's arena slaughtering resurrected foes he slain that are doomed to be forever resurrected and slain for the Overlord's dark twisted pleasure.

It is nearly Christmas and everyone isn't tired, so Oswald called everyone to the lounge room.

"Alright, I have a Christmas story to tell you all" said Oswald

"Oh, is it Christmas Carol with Muppets" asked Tidus

"No it's not the Muppet's Christmas Carol

"The Grinch by Dr Seuss?" asked Riku

"No"

"Frozen?" asked Hera, Blair, and Velvet.

"Sadly no" said Oswald

"Elf?" asked Louis

"Oh god no!" exclaimed Oswald in disgust "Will Ferrel sucks, no it's called the Night before Christmas"

"Did you say Nightmare before Christmas by Tim Burton?" said Sora with excitement

"No but I assure you that this story is good, it's based on a true story" said Oswald as he cleared his throat, opened the book and starts to read.

(Story Begins)

**Dark Tower: 11 years ago**

T'was the night before Christmas upon the Dark Tower lives an evil being with a dark malevolent power. He ruled this realm with a cruel iron fist, and that put him on Santa's naughty list. Since he so evil, ever since he was a young boy. But he never once had given, from Santa a toy.

All this celebration and merriment makes him hurl, but he tolerates it for once for one certain girl. Kelda the huntress, the Overlord's first mistress, is the last person you'll ever want to mess. And along with 2 mistresses, Juno and Fey, who they will celebrate too, on Christmas day.

But that's not all for as you can see that he has 4 children from his Mistresses 3. they birthed each daughters from one bedroom fun, but Kelda bore twins, and one was her son. The minions all start decorating the tree, while the Overlord in bed with his Mistress 3. Lustful moans all echoes in the bedroom, and tower starts to quake and occasionally boom.

The 4 children are asleep, all snug together in their bed, dreaming of murder and mayhem filled up in their heads. Sora the first son with spiky brown hair and proudly the Overlord's soon future heir. Velvet the twin and her sisters Hera and Blair, all snuggle up with their brother in the bed they share.

T'is still the night before Christmas and an hour before midnight, a tall figure suddenly appears on sight. He is tall as a pole and he is all bones, but why would he be in the Overlord's home? The minions exclaim and point at this intruder, the noise just woke up their malevolent ruler.

"**Who dares disturb me in my sleep"** bellowed the Overlord making the minion go eep. He looks at the intruder, a skeleton in a suit. **"So this skeleton has come here on Christmas to loot?"**

"I assure you sir, I'm come in peace. But I need your assistance if you please." Bowed the skeleton in a gentlemanly fashion, but the Overlord isn't convinced and is ready for action.

"**You come to my tower and disturbed my sleep. What make you think I'll help you, creep?"**

"I ask for your assistance, you help if you please for Christmas is in peril, in trouble you can see. Sandy Claw in his sleigh it is ever so pleasant but tonight he stopped making all of our presents"

"**Why would I care that Christmas has stopped, now leave, your attempt for assistance is flopped"** The Overlord turned and he does not care, for Christmas the time for all us we share.

"I ask you please for you can see, if Christmas is gone so is Halloween"

The Overlord turn to his talking skeleton, he widens his eyes as Halloween is fun. **"You say Halloween is gone if Christmas isn't saved, then let's make haste we have Christmas to save."**

So the Overlord puts on his armour and sword, oh a sight we completely adore. He left the tower with new Skeleton friend, off to prevent Christmas' permanent end.

Halloween Town

The Overlord and Skeleton landed on the ground, where they arrive at the gloomy and spooky Halloween Town. Where ghosts and ghoul reside for a rest, after Halloween for what they do best. Halloween is the Overlord favourite holiday, the time of fright with no apology. The ghouls and ghosts wisp all around, all started to sing this frightful song.

_Boys and girls of every age  
>Wouldn't you like to see something strange<em>

_Come with us and you will see  
>This our town of Halloween<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<em>

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright<br>It's our town, everybody scream  
>In this town of Halloween<em>

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<em>

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>In this town we call home<br>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<em>

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
>Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll scream!<em>

_Scream! This is Halloween  
>Red 'n' black, slimy green<em>

_Aren't you scared  
>Well, that's just fine<em>

_Say it once, say it twice  
>Take a chance and roll the dice<br>Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
>Here in a flash and gone without a trace<em>

_I am the who when you call, Who's there?  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair<em>

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere  
>Life's no fun without a good scare<em>

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
>In our town of Halloween<em>

_In this town  
>Don't we love it now<em>

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
>Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back<br>And scream like a banshee  
>Make you jump out of your skin<br>This is Halloween, everybody scream  
>Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy<em>

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>

_In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

The Overlord discovered from the song they sing, that Skeleton is Jack the Pumpkin King. Jack bows like a gentleman to the Overlord, also from everyone from this frightful hoard.

"We've got no time to lose, we must make haste. Before Christmas is gone and we'll be too late" the Skeleton called Jack brisk toward the spooky forest, the Overlord follows to start his quest. The trees are gnarly and bare of any leaves, the sight made Overlord all giddy with glee. They stopped near an opening with 7 old trees, each have a door to for thee. "The way to Christmas is here; can you see the door that looks like a Christmas tree?"

They opened the door and see the tree is hollow, Jack enters first and Overlord he follows. The entrance is enchanted, the colours all swirl, Jack laughs with glee but the Overlord want to hurl. They reach the other side and landed in the snow, Jack looked up and said "Oh no".

Upon the horizon is once Christmas Town, but now it's all dull and broken down. The workshop is now just a dull grey factory, a place of gloom and dissatisfactory.

"Now you see why we are here, this is lacking the holiday cheer. The light have gone out and no laughter to be heard, not even the sight of the reindeer herd"

"**Although the sight of this is thrilling me, I hate to say it but I completely agree"** the Overlord nods at Jack with agreement, so why it like this, what is the reason?

The Overlord and Jack heads to the factory and knocked, the door opened and saw what made Jack look shocked. There is Santa Claus all skinny and ill, this sight made Overlord and Jack feel a sudden chill.

"Sandy Claws what happened? You look so thin?"

"Oh Jack it's you, place come right in"

The Overlord and Jack entered the once toy workshop, but what they saw now made their heart stop. The elves in the factory are all twisted and inbred, most born blind and nearly half-dead.

"I know what you saw is unpleasant to see, but the producing the presents is too much for me. I've got so little elves to make tons of presents, the results inbreeding is just too unpleasant. The produce causes so much pollution, I know it's wrong but there is no solution. The children ask too much and too much is greedy, the children these days are just too needy. The mass production kills the elves but they don't know better, and the reindeer turned feral I retrained them with fetters. The elves just work before work is all they know until come outside and die in the snow. The reindeer turn feral from the elf corpses they feast and now they are nothing but vicious savage beasts."

Jack just frowned and looked at Santa Claus, his mouth said nothing and gave a long pause.

"How can do this Sandy Claw, to cause such a mess"

Santa frowned and said "I didn't do this, it was Christmas"

The mention of Christmas made the elves jump up and in an angry stare. The elves and Santa all started to sing in this song they share.

_**Santa:**_

_Each bell would peal with a silvery zeal_

_As the holiday feeling was filling us._

_But now instead, all we're feeling is dread_

_Because Christmastime is killing us!_

_**Elves**__:_

_Each Christmas list gets us more and more pissed_

_Till the thought of existence is chilling us._

_**Santa**__:_

_I'll tell you what. Shove your list up your butt, because..._

_**Santa and Elves**__:_

_Christmastime is killing us!_

_**Jack**__:_

_But can't you see that what you do_

_Is a dream come true?_

_Can't you see that every smile_

_Makes it all worthwhile?_

_**Santa**__:_

_No, screw you! It's all but through,_

_There's too much to do._

_All those dreams are nightmares_

_And blank, icy stares._

_Each little elf used to fill up a shelf_

_Making playthings and selflessly thrilling us._

_Now they're on crack and it feels like Iraq_

_Because Christmastime is killing us!_

_**Elves**__:_

_Each model train only heightens the pain_

_Of the workload that's straining and drilling us._

_**Santa**__:_

_Fingers all bleed. And look! That guy just peed_

_Because Christmastime is killing us!_

_**Jack**__:_

_But can't you see our point of view?_

_We rely on you._

_Can't you see that Christmas cheer_

_Gets us through the year?_

_**Santa**__:_

_My whole crew is black and blue._

_Can't you take a clue?_

_You may think I look great,_

_But I'm twenty-eight!_

_**Santa and Elves**__:_

_Each jingle-bell is a requiem knell,_

_And while you think its swell, we are toiling in Hell!_

_**Santa**__:_

_Take a look, you can tell, as a man, I'm a shell!_

_**Santa and Elves**__:_

_Because Christmastime is killing us!_

_Killing us!_

_Christmastime is killing us!_

And after the song Santa grew weak, he collapse on the floor and tears starts to weep. This once jolly man is now an ill man, too ill to move and to weak to stand. Santa is so ill he is confined to his bed, his skin so pale and cheeks no more red. The Overlord and Jack stood be his side, the fate of Christmas is so hard to decide. Jack must think to save his ill friend, 'cause if Christmas is gone then Halloween will end.

"Christmas is coming, we know this now. We must make it happen, but the question is how?"

The Overlord must before Christmas is due, then he snapped his fingers and said **"I know what to do."**

He sat next to Santa and spoke, when Santa heard and exclaimed "Is this a joke"

**"I assure you Santa I do not jest, you must agree for it's for the best. Most children are selfish and gone too greedy, and care not for the sick and needy. If you want Christmas to stay long, you must treat the right and punish the wrong. I may not like Christmas for to me it's a bore but I remember as a child some dark and gruesome lore."**

"You want me to reveal that dark Christmas lore? To unleash my brother the dreaded Krampus Clause? No I can't, he is just too cruel…"

"What choice do we have, Christmas is due"

Jack said with his bones turned pale. But the Overlord said…

"**We all can't fail"**

Poor Santa then looked at his sickly elves, he must do this for the sake of their health.

"Okay very well, I hate to say it. But Krampus's freedom I fearfully permit."

And with those words, smoke filled the air and Krampus Clause suddenly appeared. His coat is blood red, his eyes like hot coals as he look at Santa at a pissed off scowl. His nostrils flare under his beard that's dark grey; his dark voice he clears and started to say.

"_**You look ill my brother, you're near death? Then let me take over while you take your breath. The kid all turn bad and this made my angry, I'll take them all since I grew hungry. They all grown fat from the candy they scoffed, made the easy to eat, so plump and so soft."**_

"**Krampus, can I ask for you please. Don't eat them all and be at ease. Since the children will not behave, let most of them live and turn them your slaves. As you can see that everyone's in bad health, Santa, the Reindeer and to every last elf."**

"The Overlord's right, this is not right. Those bad children suffer that night, Sandy's gone will because of this cause. It's up to you, Krampus Clause."

"_**I humbly agree, they all must suffer, they all must pay for my ill brother. I know he sealed me out of fear, but I forgive him and now I'm here. But now it's time me to say. Prepare the toys and prepare the sleigh!"**_

Krampus raised his hands to casts a dark spell, all the toys are done and in the sack the fell. All the reindeer that are now feral beasts are tamed and away from the dead elven feast. The deer were just feral but horny as well, as they birthed more reindeer from those last Noels.

From 10 horny reindeer were 20 more bucks, since those feral beasts really love to fuck. The 20 new reindeer were tamed and so they can get mounted on 2 more sleighs. The Overlord is suited in Santa's suit but all black, and there's slim red one for the skeleton Jack. 3 sleighs are loaded the Overlord, Krampus and Jack, they took to the skies in night that is black. They fly to each house and deliver every toy, and kidnap ever naughty girl and boy. Krampus devours and the Overlord enslaves and Jack scares those of deeply misbehave. From all the children only a few were good, the naughty one all taken because they could. Christmas is saved and the naughty are now slaves, this is the true fate for those who don't behave.

Krampus thanks the Overlord and the skeleton Jack, now that this dark Christmas finally back.

"_**Until my brother is back on full health, I'll rule Christmas for myself. You and family will be an exception to be now my naughty list, no deception"**_

The Overlord thanked Krampus and so did Jack, now its time for those 2 to go back.

The Overlord returns back to his Tower, to finally bask in his malevolent power. He returns to quarters to get his night rest, and finally get warm by his lovers' plump breasts. And now for all go to bed and sleep tight…

And Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.__

(End of Story)

The story ends and people laughed, Max and Louie laughed the most and Leon merely chuckled. Yuffie yawned and snuggled into Riku's arms who are also feeling tired and yawned also. Aerith and Tifa fell asleep in their boyfriends' arms, while the sign of sleep is shown on their faces. Tidus and Wakka are snoring mildly on the couch. And Sora's 3 sisters go up to bed.

As everyone is getting tired Oswald yawned also and he too decided to call it the night.

"Well, I best am off to bed, Good Night everyone" said Oswald

"Night!" said everyone as they head to their private quarters. Sora remained and stares at the tree and sighed. He is lonely this Christmas, he thought he could find Kairi before Christmas and celebrates it with her, he pulls out a small wrapped present and placed it under the tree and walked away.

The label on the gift reads:

"_To Kairi_

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_

_Love Sora X"_

A single tear falls off Sora's eye, at the thought Kairi will be here on Christmas.

Unknown Realm

Vanitas walks to a dark hallway with barely little light, he faces a strange heart shaped hole shrouded with red, blue and green smoke. And in front of the hole lies a sleeping form of Kairi on the altar. Vanitas took off his helmet and gazes at Kairi though his golden eyes and a tear unconsciously seeps out. Vanitas noticed and wiped his eyes to see the tears on his fingers.

"What's this, has the Overlord's Darkness possess some emotions?"

Behind Vanitas is Maleficent, she is in a black bed robe and her long raven hair is down and her horns exposed. She holds her scepter and her pet Raven Diablo rests on her shoulder.

"What do you want?" said Vanitas

"I sensed someone awake and decided to see who, and I stumbled to you, Vanitas" said Maleficent as she approaches the Heartless and stood next to him and gaze at Kairi. "She looks beautiful in that form, so calm, so peaceful… so vulnerable. It makes you want to touch her."

"She's just an empty husk, a useless shell" said Vanitas

"Then why keep her then?" said Maleficent

"Because HE is looking for her, I can sense his sorrow and desire for her" said Vanitas

"I see" said Maleficent as she then notices Vanitas leave. "Good night, Vanitas"

"Heartless do not sleep, they have no need for it" said Vanitas as he disappears in the darkness.

Unknown Realm

A black hooded figure wanders within the thick snow; he looks around to see the Christmas lights all around the houses. Snowmen are standing all around with coals for eyes and carrots for noses, and clothed with hats and scarves.

"Christmas, this is want it looks like" said the hooded figure as he looks at the lights and snow though his blue eyes.

"Christmas isn't what you see, it's what you feel within"

The hooded figure turns to see Santa Clause, is stands 7 feet away and is holding a wrapped box.

"I feel…nothing, I am nothing" said the hooded figure

"But you still have a name" said Santa

"That name…is empty, void of purpose. So is Christmas, it is limited and it will end. Just like all things that must end"

"You're, Christmas does end but that doesn't mean you can't celebrate it until then." Said Santa "Christmas comes once a year, but that single day of the holidays is the time for family and friends"

"Unfortunately I have neither" said the Hooded figure

"They'll come, they'll come" said Santa as he gives the Hooded figure his present. "Merry Christmas…Roxas"

And after that, Santa vanishes in the wind and the sound of jingle bells fills the air. The hooded figure opens the present and reveals a red scarf, he wraps around his neck and looks up in the snowy sky.

"Merry Christmas" said Roxas as his hood feel off to reveal his spiky light brown hair and blue eyes.

**End**


	13. Sora's Overlord Log

This isn't a Chapter so do not Review, This is a log of Sora's Overlord Progress and it will update every time a new chapter comes up. Here are what Sora has gained in his evil quest.

Minions:

**Browns: **Infantry-Class Minions (Obtained) – Gained when Sora claimed his Overlord inheritance.

**Reds: **Archer/Fire-Class Minions (Obtained) – Gain when Sora defeated the Halflings and slew their leader: Bilbo Blubbergut.

**White: **Void-Class Minion

**Green:** Stealth/Poison-Class Minions****

**Black:** Shadow-Class Minions

**Cyan: **Ice-Class Minions

**Blue:** Medic/Water-Class Minions

**Yellow: **Electric-Class Minions**  
><strong>

**Orange: **Flying Class Minions

Spell:

**Fire Rune: (Obtained) **

**Evil Presence Rune: (Obtained)  
><strong>

**Blizzard Rune: (Obtained)  
><strong>

**Thunder Whip Rune: (Obtained)  
><strong>

**Cure Rune:**

**Gravity Rune:  
><strong>

**Aero Rune:  
><strong>

**Stop Rune:**

Allies:

**Oswald**: Mentor and advisor of the Overlord, former prince of the Disney Kingdom and Half-Brother of King Mickey.

Age: Unknown 

Skills: Keyblade Expert

Relationship: Ortensia (Wife), Fanny Cottontail (Ex-girlfriend)

Goal: To usurp the Disney Throne and become king.

**Riku:** Best friend of Sora and second in command of the Overlord army. Head BodyGuard of the Dark Tower.

Skills: Keyblade Expert

Relationship: Yuffie (Girlfriend)

Goal: 

**Tidus:** Friend and Bodyguard of Sora. Riku's henchman

Skills: Keyblade Expert

Relationship: Unknown

Goal: to surpass his father who belittles him. 

**Wakka: **Friend and Bodyguard of Sora. Riku's henchman

Skills: Keyblade Expert

Relationship: Unknown

Goal: Unknown

**Cloud: **Hanyou swordsman and loyal ally of the Overlords.

Skills: Master Swordsman

Relationship: Tifa Lockhart (Lover)

Goal: to defeat Sephiroth

**Leon: **Loyal ally of the Overlord

Skills: Gunblade Expert

Relationship: Aerith (Lover)

Goal: Unknown

**Max Goof:** Former guard of the Disney Kingdom and Dark Knight of the Overlord. Sora's Accomplice.

Skills: Master Swordsman, Darkslayer Expert

Relationship: Roxanne (Girlfriend)

Goal: to escape the humiliation of being a Goof

**Louie Duck: **Former Mage of the Disney Kingdom and Dark Wizard of the Overlord. Sora's Accomplice.

Skills: Black Magic skills.

Relationship: Single

Goal: to surpass his Uncle as Warlock.

Mistresses:

Kairi: Sora's first love (intentional)

Hera: Sora's young Half-sister (Claimed)

Blair: Sora's second youngest Half-sister (Claimed)

Realms/Regal Title:

**Wonderland: **(Dominated) King of Hearts


End file.
